Billion Dollar Divorce
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: "All the secrets between you two must be killing you both. His especially, did he tell you about the time he allowed a group to..." Shane lunged for Wellington, temper spiking beyond his control. "I said shut your mouth about him! I swear if you say one more thing about Allen you won't leave here with the ability to say anything else."
1. The Fireflies are coming

Shane stared out the window, his gaze on the brunette standing in front of the house. He let out a soft sigh as he shook his head, refocusing back on the task at hand. "How long has he been in here?"

"He got in about an hour before you called me."

Shane glanced up at Juls, a frown curving his lips down. "Who was with him?"

"Carrington, Jesse, Worthington..."

"Wellington, Dean not Worthington." Shane corrected him softly. He was beginning to hate having taken so long to make things right. "Glancing over at the silent ginger, he sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright Shane'O, know you got a lot on your mind. Either way it was those three plus the ass clown with the red hair and some other guy I've never seen."

"How did he find him? Allen wouldn't tell him where we're moving, especially with his daughter around."

"It would seem that Xavier Woods has gotten close to our beloved Faith."

Shane felt his temper spike at Bray's statement. "Are you telling me that she told him..."

"A.J and Xavier are friends, he passed the information without knowing her past associations with us." Bray glanced up at the rearview mirror. "We will need to make sure that he does not let anything else slip."

"Call Kofi and E, they know the rules. If he's letting information slip then they need to fix it or face punishment. I will not have this bastard harassing Allen this weekend. We get this asshole out of here as quickly and quietly as possible until the ceremony is over."

"Ready to show off are we?"

Shane felt his face heating as he glanced over at Juls. "No, I don't feel right leaving him knowing this man is out there trying to take him from me." Shane glanced down at his phone, a smile curving his lips as a message came through. "You two assholes know what I'm going through so don't start with the bullshit."

 _You said two hours, I'm holding you to that._

Shane sent back a reply, he was hoping to get this done in less time. Glancing over at Seth, he was surprised to see the dark look on his face. "Seth?"

"There's someone stalking Chris. He changed the alarm codes and was waiting in the house for him when I got into town last month." He looked over at Shane, frown curving his lips down. "Last week he tried to run me down as we were leaving Chris' concert. It's one of his band's crew members but we haven't seen him in a while. I thought he was gone for good but it appears he's hooked up with Styles friend."

Shane felt a shiver move down his spine as he thought back to the young man they'd encountered a few nights ago. "What was his name."

"Jesse Stotts I think, I don't remember the last name but trust me when I say I don't feel right leaving him alone right now either."

Shane nodded, frowning as they pulled up to a series of houses. "Which one is he in?"

Juls pointed to the third one in the back. "You think he will agree to the rules?"

Shane shook his head as Bray parked the SUV. "He's willing to do anything to get Allen back, even if it means having to fight me. He wants Allen, he can't have him, I don't care what he says, Allen belongs to me."

"Then you wish for a tournament to be set?" Bray turned to look at the four men in the back, a frown curving his lips down as he glanced at Shane. "Or is it the Rites of Death that you seek?"

"That's not something I want to put Allen through but I won't hesitate if that's what needs to be done. I want this bastard dealt with immediately, I have things I need to deal with." Opening the door, Shane stepped out of the vehicle, irritated at having to deal with Wellington right now.

"You know, I'm curious, this Carrington dude, is he the same one who..." Dean stopped as a red headed man stepped in front of him, his blue eyes blazing with his anger. Letting out a sharp bark of laughter, Dean looked at the angry man. "You _are_ the same asshole."

"And I see you have not changed either, Ambrose."

Dean glared at the man, jaw clenching as he turned to look at Bray. "Still want him don't you? Well know that you can try but this time just like last time won't end well for you."

"I still owe you for the scar I bare from your...temper tantrum." James Carrington III glared at Dean, a mocking grin curving his lips as Dean turned red with his anger.

"Well, if you're feeling..."

"We are not here to reopen old wounds. If this is something you wish for, Carrington, it will not happen today. You had your chance and failed, this would be your third attempt, do not offer a price you know you can not pay."

Dean looked over at Bray, a grin curving his lips up in a smirk. "Always with the ominous warnings."

Shane shook his head as he followed Juls towards the designated cabin. "They are always ready to fight someone." Glancing over at Juls, Shane sighed in frustration. "We don't have time for this, we need to deal with them and get back to the house. I told Allen I'd be back in two hours." He watched as two men walked towards them, his anger flaring at the smirk on Wellington's face. "Why would you two have him come here of all places?"

"It is hollowed ground, sacred to my people. If he wishes to shed blood it will not be done here today. You wish to deal with him by our rules then we will do so. If he disregards them then we will deal with him accordingly."

Shane nodded as he and Seth followed Juls. He wasn't pleased about having to be in the same room with Wellington but if it would get him to keep his distance from Allen...

"Shane, that man over by the door, that's the one that attacked Alexander when he was in school."

Shane turned to look at Seth, then the man in question, a frown curving his lips down. "What the fuck would he be doing here?"

"He's also the bastard that attacked Chris at the beginning of his career."

Shane stiffened as he looked closer at the man. "I know him, he's one of my dad's friends. They play golf on Tuesday's and have brunch on Friday's." He studied the older man, his frown deepening as he realized he recognized him from one of his dad's infamous parties. "I remember we had a maid who claimed he attacked her, he swore he didn't touch her but mom never let him come back to the house after that."

"Yeah, well, that old bastard tried to attack Chris after we got together. We were at a show and I couldn't find him. When I did, I swear I almost took his head off. He had Chris pinned to the wall, one hand over his mouth the other around his throat. I've never seen Chris look terrified about anything but that man had him scared."

Shane felt a chill move over him as the man looked up at him, going pale at the look on Shane and Seth's faces. "Let's hurry the fuck up and get out of here. I have better things to do."

"So it has begun for you, Saffire was not exaggerating?"

Shane looked over at Juls, confused at her statement but given no time to answer when a familiar voice spoke.

"Ah, I see you have kept your word, except, where is my precious Allen?"

Head turning, Shane glared at the man. "You keep his name out of your fucking mouth." He glared at Wellington, temper flaring due to lack of sleep and irritation. He watched as Wellington grinned at them, his bright gaze moving over them in curiosity.

"I must admit I am a bit curious about the man Allen claims to love so much. All the secrets between you two must be killing you both. His especially, did he tell you about the time he allowed a group to fuck him while on camera? He was absolutely desperate..."

Shane lunged for Wellington, his temper spiking beyond his control. "I said shut your fucking mouth about him! I swear if you say one more thing about Allen you won't leave here with the ability to say anything else." Shane tried to pull away from the hands pulling him back towards the SUV. He tried to ignore the desire to reach out and choke the life from Wellington, his mocking laughter following him as he was drug backwards. Turning, he glared at Seth and Dean. "You two let go of me."

"Sorry Shane, no can do. Juls said we are to make sure you stay calm and that's what we plan on doing. Not only will Sadie have our heads if something happens to you, so will Styles and he's like an angry terrier when he's pissed off." Dean grinned at Shane, watching as his friend struggled with his temper. "Besides, Tanahashi is with them, you can chill with us."

"I don't like that guy or his fucking friends. At last two of them have given me a reason not to like them in advance, now there seems to more of these idiots." Seth looked around the group, not missing the small blinking lights from the surrounding treeline. "Look, the fireflies are out."

Shane glanced around, a frown curving his lips down. He pulled away from Dean and Seth, watching as Juls, Bray, and Hiroshi stood talking to Wellington and his friends. "He's going to become a thorn in my side until I get rid of him." He muttered darkly. He missed the look of concern on Dean's face and the one of mutual agreement on Seth's. "I'll have to kill him if he keeps bothering Allen. They won't stop unless we show them that they are off limits. The man next to Wellington, who is he?"

"His cousin, something about he had a thing for Bray back when they were younger but Juls stepped in. They never met Wellington though, I think it's through marriage? Not really sure on that one." Seth frowned as he scanned the rest of the group. "There are at least two here that I'd like to get in the tournament."

"Yeah well, Carrington won't be one for you, his ass is mine. He's still got a thing for Bray and I play to erase it once and for all."

Shane glanced up at the dark tone, watching the group of men in front of them. "They knew about the club, Faith had to have told them or they would never have asked for us, specifically."

"Well honestly who cares? They asked and shall receive. If Sadie is left to do what she does best then we will all have what we want and they won't live to tell about it."

Glancing between Dean and Seth, he nodded, grateful to have them with him and his friends. "Come on, let's get this over with. I promised Allen two hours and I plan to keep that promise."

Shane walked forward, face blank as he stopped beside Juls. At her worried glance, he gave her a quick grin. They would set the date and time for the tournament since the place was already planned. He would eliminate the threat to his partner once and for all...no matter what he had to do.


	2. An Accidental Stabbing

"Allen seriously, do you think eating two whole cakes is good right now?!" Chris stared in disbelief at A.J and Dre, shaking his head at their antics. "You two are going to be sicker than..." He broke off at the sound of Seth's ringtone. Smiling, he pressed the answer button. Before he could say a word, Seth's voice came through in a rush.

 _"_ _Chris, honey can you hear me?!"_

"Seth, what the hell, why does it sound like you're flying?" Chris frowned as he walked out of the kitchen. He glanced back at the group around the table, worried gaze meeting A.J.'s. "Where the fuck are you, Shane told Allen two hours it's been..."

 _"_ _Honey listen, I need you to stay calm for me ok?"_

Stomach churning with fear, Chris walked outside and away from the house. "Seth, what's happened, are you ok?"

 _"_ _I'm ok but Shane's been hurt. I've called Clay to make sure he's there when we get there but I need you to keep Styles in the house until Shane..."_

"Chris?"

Chris turned at the sound of A.J.'s voice, his expression must have given him away because the other paled as he watched him. "H-hold on Seth, ok?"

 _"_ _Hurry up Chris, we don't have time for..."_

"Allen's standing right here, give me a damn minute." Chris tried to keep his tone even as he turned to face A.J. "Hey, what's up, fin..."

"Chris what the fuck is going on?" A.J could tell from his friends expression Seth had told him something he didn't like. "Has something happened and you're not..."

"I don't know, honestly, Seth's telling me right now." Chris turned back to his phone, a frown curving his lips down. "Seth?"

 _"_ _Christ, Shane said to make sure he's inside, he doesn't want Styles to see him. There's been an accident, Shane got hurt and we need to keep him as calm as possible. If Styles is upset, Shane will be too."_

Chris sucked in a quick breath, looking down the driveway. "Ok so how long is it going to take for you to get here?"

 _"_ _About thirty minutes, Juls is driving but make sure you keep Styles in the house until we can get Shane inside and situated."_

"Chris, what the fuck did Seth say?"

Chris turned to face A.J. Stomach churning as he hung up the phone, he turned to look at the angry brunette. "Well, first they're on their way back. So we need to get ready for a hungry group." Chris gave A.J a reassuring grin, walking back towards the house. He could see his friends look of disbelief but he followed Chris in silence.

"Did Seth say what was taking them so long? I've tried calling Shane but he's not answering." A.J glanced behind him, wondering how much longer Shane would be.

"Seth said about thirty minutes or less."

A.J nodded as they walked back into the kitchen. He looked around at the group, brow furrowing as he looked up to see Clay standing in the kitchen. "Clay, when did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago, mom just made my plate. Is, umm, is Juls not back yet?"

"No, she's out with Bray and Shane doing something, I don't..." A.J broke off at the sound of a vehicle pulling up to the house and doors being opened then slammed shut. "Well, maybe they're not out." He gave Clay a nervous grin as he turned to the door, only to be stopped by Dre. "Dre, what's up?"

"Need you to stay here frè, there are things that need to be taken care of first."

A.J frowned at Dre, his gaze moving between his friend and the door. "What the fuck is going on, why can't..."

 _"_ _Don't drop him damnit, hold his head up, we need to get him to the room!"_

Turning towards the living room, A.J frowned at the sounds of angry voices and a struggle.

 _"_ _N-no...Allen, I-I...first t-take..."_

"Shane?" A.J moved towards the door only to be stopped by Dre. "Dre what the hell is wrong with you? That sounds like..."

"It is but you must remain here for a moment. If he is not calm then Clayton may not be able to stabilize him."

"Stabilize him, why the fuck are you talking about stabilizing him?! What's wrong with Shane, if something's happened to him I need..." A.J started to move around Dre until Seth walked into the room, covered in blood and mud. "Seth, whose blood..."

"Where's Chris?" Seth looked around the room, frowning when he spotted the pale blond. "Stay here with Styles, don't answer your phone unless you're sure it's me. I'll be back in an hour."

"Wait, Seth where the hell are you going now?!" Chris moved before Seth could leave the room. "Why are you covered in blood?!"

"It's not mine, don't worry but we need to go if you need to reach me call me." Seth pulled Chris as close as he dared, aware of the angry, stewing brunette behind him. "I'm serious Chris, keep your ass here until I get back."

"Seth." A.J tried to keep his voice even, anger and worry making his tone harsher than expected. "What happened to Shane?"

"There was an accident, Shane was stabbed defending Dean."

A.J turned to see Juls standing behind him. "What the hell do you mean he was stabbed? What the fuck were you three doing in order for Shane..." A.J was stopped by an angry huff as Juls glared at him. "I don't care! I don't fucking care if you're pissed, you're in our house and you're telling me..." He stopped at the sound of a shout from the bedroom. "That's why Clay is here."

"He wanted someone who wouldn't alert you before he wanted you to know. This is part of being in the family, we take care of each other's problems. Shane decided that he was going to deal with the issue of Wellington in the way of the family."

A.J glared at Juls, his temper warring with his worry over Shane. "We'll deal with this shit later right now I want to see Shane. You can't keep me in here if he's been hurt, I have ever right to see him!"

"He has been asking for you since we arrived. Come, you must remain calm or he will not."

A.J nodded, not trusting his voice. Following Juls from the room, he walked as fast as he dared to the main bedroom. He could hear voices the closer they got, one raised in agitation the other low with anger. Eyes on the bedroom door, A.J walked around Juls and into the room, frowning at the flood of light. "Shane?" He searched the room, looking around at the bloodied sheets and torn clothing strewn across the floor. "Shane?!" Stepping further into the large space, A.J turned at the sound of his name.

"Allen."

A.J turned to look at the pale man standing behind him. His eyes widening in surprise as he took in the bandage wrapped around Shane's chest and waist. "Juls said you were stabbed but this..."

"Looks worse than it really is. They got a couple of lucky shots in." Shane spoke slowly, aware of the bandages and gauze Clay had used. He watched the brunette in front of him, saw the fear in his eyes and frowned. "Honey..."

"Bastard, you said two hours. Two hours Shane and you come back in three looking like a sacrificial voodoo doll!"A.J walked over to Shane, stopping directly in front of him. "If you were going to go do something stupid..."

"H-he can't have you, I won't..." Shane broke off with a soft huff as he slowly pushed away from the door. "I won't let him take you from me."

"Yeah yeah I know you over possessive bastard. Doesn't mean you had to get yourself stabbed!" A.J moved forward, lifting Shane's left arm and placing it on his shoulders. "Come on, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in bed."

"W-wanted..." Shane broke off as a shiver moved over him. "Wanted to see you." He pulled A.J as close to him as possible, sluggishly moving forward towards the bed. "I-it's not to bad sweetheart, you should see him."

A.J let out a quick burst of laughter, stomach churning at the red starting to stain Shane's side. "If you're bleeding like this it's fucking worse than I thought. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you let someone stab you to begin with?"

"They went for Dean...couldn't let them, not when Bray wasn't looking. He wouldn't stop talking. Kept saying..." Shane broke off as he eased back onto the bed. "He kept saying things about you. W-wouldn't stop talking about you."

A.J frowned as Shane rambled, confused by what he was saying. "Who Shane, who said what and who did this to you?"

"Wellington...h-he will, the tournament..." Shane shivered as he tried to avoid laying on his side. Hissing in pain, he rolled to his right, panting with the effort to keep his hazy gaze on A.J. "Honey?" He squinted at the angry expression in front of him, trying to figure out what he'd said wrong. "Allen?"  
"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Turning to the silent female behind him, A.J motioned for everyone to leave the room. Once outside in the hallway, he let out an angry sigh. "I don't know nor care what it is you're doing but this shit right here has to stop. Shane got hurt over this Juls, seriously this isn't one of your's and Bray's many tournaments or family gatherings! This is Shane's life, _my_ life you're playing games with! I could lose him because you got it in his head that he needs to..."

"If you had listened to us when we tried to tell you about this _salo_ you would not be going through this now! Sadie warned you he was no good, it took her six years to finally track you and Shinsuke down only to find you'd hooked up with him anyway! Do not think you can lay the blame for Wellington at my feet or Bray's. He is _your_ mistake, ti frè, not mine. I am simply helping a friend make things right!"

"How is that and he almost got killed! I won't lose Shane because of Wellington's shit!" A.J glared at Juls and a silent Bray, hand curved tightly as he tried to control his temper. "I know you're trying to help Juls, really but Shane means to much to me for me to lose him. The family will and has done fine without me, he's all..."

"Sadie will not allow it, you know she will have nothing short but you back with us. Think of not only yourself, Styles, think of your daughter, of Shane and his sons. He has every right to protect you just as you have every right to protect him. He knew what he was doing this evening. Knew that as soon as he saw the fireflies that he would be protected."

A.J glared at Bray as he tried to hold on to his temper. "Protected? How in the fuck was he protected and he got stabbed?! Tell me how the fuck is that at all..." A.J broke off at a soft sound behind him. Turning, his eyes widened to see Shane standing behind him. "No, Shane get back in bed, you don't..."

"Y-You sound angry, what is it? W-Why are you..." Shane leaned against the door frame, dark gaze on the man in front of him. "Allen, what..."

"Nothing, it's nothing, come on you need to be in bed relaxing." A.J eased Shane away from the frame and back towards the bed. "Thought your ass was sleep, you need your rest Shane."

"Stay with me?" Shane tightened his arm around A.J., loath to let him go. He knew that once the medication wore off and he could think straight, A.J was going to let him have it. For now, he would enjoy his partner's concern and caring.

A.J nodded, kicking the door closed behind him. He knew what Bray and Juls were trying to do, knew that it would fix things between them all if he did but he didn't want to involve Shane. "Looks like it's to late for that though, we're already involved and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Glancing up and out of the bedroom window, A.J frowned as he laid down next to Shane. He saw the small blinking lights, knew what they meant and wondered if maybe he'd made a mistake in leaving. Maybe Juls and Bray were right, maybe this time it would be best to let the family help him. Looking down at Shane, A.J ran a gentle hand across the broad chest. Sucking in a quick breath at the feel of the bandages, A.J pressed closer against Shane, smiling at the soft sigh that left him. "Don't fucking do that shit anymore, do you hear me? I can't lose you Shane, not to Wellington." A.J pressed a kiss against Shane's neck as he laid down next to him. The fireflies were out which meant they had come to bless the house. If Shane saw them before he was attacked...

"They will keep us safe honey, trust them."

A.J glanced down at Shane and smiled. This was his family, right or wrong and Shane was right, it had finally come time to trust them.


	3. Arrival of the Exs

_Flight 342 to Japan is preparing for departure at gate 17. All passengers please report to the boarding gate with your passes. Repeat, flight 342 to Japan is preparing for departure at gate 17. All passengers please report to the boarding gate with your passes._

A.J looked up at the silent man next to him, worry creasing his brow. "I don't want you left here alone. Why can't I just leave when you leave, why do you..."

"Honey we've been going over this for the past three days. I can't travel just yet and you should have left two days ago. Danial has been able to hold everyone off this long but any longer..."

"Fine but you better hurry up and get your ass over there. I'm not staying if you're not..." He was interrupted by a kiss, groaning as he pressed up against Shane.

Shane wrapped an arm around A.J.'s waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. "You're worried I'm going after Wellington, I am not. I need to take care of some things concerning the house then I'll be there."

"You're lying I can see it in your eyes. You're going back to deal with him. Shane please, don't..." A.J. pulled back as he looked up at Shane, eyes wide with angry worry.

"I have to deal with this honey. I can't keep letting him spread these stories about you. Besides, as long as he's not bothering you then I'm doing my job."

"I am not a fucking job Shane, I am your partner and if..." A.J was cut off again by another kiss. This one softer, sweeter than the one before."Fu-fuck you Shane, stop trying to..." He couldn't help moaning as Shane deepened the kiss, his hands curling tightly in Shane's henley. "Don't take to long." He whispered as he pulled back. A.J would admit that he didn't want to leave without Shane but knew work had to come first. "Lisa and Patrick are supposed to bring Amber Saturday. You'll be there by then right?"

"Of course, I'll have the boys with me as well. You be careful, Chris and Shinsuke are waiting for you." Shane slowly stood up, pulling A.J up with him. "Call me as soon as you get in, Danial will be looking for you guys so you should be ok until I get there."

"Yeah, well still, don't take to long and stay away from Wellington. What he did..."

"What he did will be dealt with, right now I need you to catch this flight." Shane gently steered A.J towards the other passengers in line. He nodded to Chris and Shinsuke as they got ready to board. "I'll be there as soon as I can so don't worry. You have a show to do, focus on your fans and everything else will be fine." He gave A.J a quick kiss before stepping back and letting him board the plane. He waved at the brunette, watching as he followed his friends. "Is everything in place?" He didn't have to turn to know who stood behind him.

"As soon as the plane is in the air we will leave."

"Good, I want these papers signed as soon as possible. I don't want anything standing in the way of my claiming Allen." Shane turned to look up at the silent man behind him. "I should have sent you with him, at least I'd know he was protected."

"Jones will be fine, come frè, we must go. This whole business with your ex needs to be taken care of as does the situation with this _salo_."

Shane nodded, watching the plane back away from the gate, turn, and taxi down the runway. "I can't help feeling as if it may be awhile before I see him."

"Non, do not worry so much. You will see him once this has been taken care of."

Shane nodded as he followed Dre away from the window and through the airport. "I sent Alistair so that should help too." He said softly, looking back out the window one last time, Shane sighed. He needed to get the divorce papers finalized then pick up the boys. Once done, they would head to Japan to meet Allen and Amber. "Hey Dre, tell me about Amber? Allen talks about her more now but..."

"You're curious about Lisa, yes?"

Shane nodded as they climbed into the back of the limo. "He didn't really tell me much about her but I understand he met her while she was overseas studying?" At Dre's nod, Shane got comfortable, listening to his friends story. Once Dre was done, Shane looked outside with a thoughtful expression. "And she's married now? I don't...Allen doesn't still..."

"Ti frè is not thinking about going back to her. He is all for you, no matter what. He may not always show it but he loves his partner."

Shane grinned, a nervous tilt of his lips as he looked at Dre. "I'm trying to keep it like that too." Glancing down at his phone, Shane sighed. "He's worried I won't rest."

"Can you blame him? You have yet to fully recover from what happened, he has a right to worry."

Shane nodded as he glanced back out the window. "How are we going to deal with what happened. I can't exactly show up to Smackdown injured." Shane rubbed the still healing scar on his chest. "Allen wasn't to happy about what happened either, said if he'd known when we first got together..."

"Frè has always been difficult when it came to family. He means well however with his concern over you. Which is good for the family and him, he will finally heal and that is all we have ever wanted."

Shane nodded, thinking back over his argument with A.J. "He was pissed about what happened. I've seen him angry before, we've beaten the hell out of each other because of it but this...this was..."

"He was scared, you came in bleeding and fighting everyone and he could hear you."

"I wanted to see him, I had to make sure he was safe." Shane's voice was soft as he watched the passing scenery. Shaking his head, he glanced at the man across from him. "The boys are excited about meeting him. Not sure if that's a good thing or not but we sill soon find out."

"Children tend to recognize good and evil better than we do. Which for us is good, we protect them while they protect us. Amber will be good for you and the boys, she is much like her father. Adventurous and free spirited but as beautiful as can be."

Shane smiled at the wistful tone, aware that it was the same one A.J used when talking about his daughter. Letting out a soft sigh, Shane closed his eyes. He was more tired than he'd expected but wouldn't complain. A.J had kept him up with his worry but he'd eventually fallen asleep. Albeit due to a teasing hand job from Shane.

 _"_ _Sh-shane stop, ha, st-stop teasing me. I have a plane..."_

 _Shane grinned at the shivery tone, his hand slowly moving up and down the hard cock. "You know you don't want me to stop so why say it?"_

 _A.J sucked in a quick breath, letting it out on a moan as Shane's hand tightened around him. "B-because you asshole. I have...christ, Shane d-don't ngh haha, y-you fucker, I swear..."_

 _"_ _You swear what sweetheart? That you'll cum for me right now or later? You swear that you'll let me hear you scream? Or do you swear you love me?" Shane paused as A.J stiffened against him, his hips thrusting back and forth in desperation. "_ I _swear, Allen, I want all of it, the sounds, your voice, and your love."_

 _"_ _Y-you have it, Shane god, you have it ok? S-so please...please..."_

Shane hadn't held out long against that tone. He'd given A.J what he'd wanted and soon after was holding the exhausted brunette while he slept. "Everyone know what's going on for the next few days?"

"They do, our main concern now is making sure you are healed. The ceremony will take a lot out of you and with you traveling overseas..."

"It won't stop me from claiming him." Shane looked down at his watch, frowning at the time. "How long do we have before she shows up in the city?"

"About an hour or more, something you wish to do?"

"Yeah but let's head back to the house first, I need to grab my bag." Shane watched as Dre nodded, putting his headphones in his ears. Letting out a tired sigh, Shane started as his phone vibrated with a call. Looking down at the view screen he smiled. Pressing the answer button, he couldn't hide the smile from his voice. "You should be in the air by now."

 _"_ _I am, I mean we are but..."_

Shane frowned as he listened to A.J. "Honey, what's wrong?"

 _"_ _Jesus Shane, that kiss, you have to do something. I can't...i-it's not going away..."_

Shane felt a shiver move over him at the breathless tone and wondered where A.J was on the plane. "Where are you right now."

 _"_ _The bathroom, Shane I-I need you to help me."_

"Allen, I'm not alone right now, I can't really..." Shane broke off at the soft whine that sounded in his ear. Jaw clenching tight, he glanced over at Dre, grateful to see his friend appeared to be sleeping. "I could talk you through this but..."

 _"_ _You've never done this before right?"_

"No, I-I mean yes, yes I have but it's so much better when I can see you." Shane shook his head as he tried to imagine the man on the other end. "We should have just..."

 _"_ _But we didn't so right now I need you to help me take care of this. Shane, seriously, I can't go back to my seat like this! I almost didn't make it to the bathroom in time to call you!"_

Shane took a deep breath, hands shaking as he turned his back to Dre. "Honey, I'm with Dre, I can't just...a-as much as I would love to, I can't really do that with you and he's sitting across from me."

 _"_ _Yes the fuck you can, if Dre is sleep you can! Shane you have to, please, if you hadn't kissed me like that then..."_

Shane shook his head, aware that he had meant for A.J to think about him while he was gone. "How about this, I talk you through this one and tonight we can..."

 _"_ _Together...ok, jesus fine just...I-I need to right now."_

Shane glanced back at Dre, indecision making him hesitate until A.J moaned in his ear. The sound soft enough to make Shane's eyes close and goose bumps rise on his flesh. "Honey."

 _"_ _Your taking to long, Shane hurry..."_

"Jesus, why so impatient?" Shane turned away from Dre, a hand sliding across his stomach. "You know this is putting me at an unfair position."

 _"_ _If you had put me in the position I asked you to sooner we wouldn't be doing this now."_

Shane let out a soft huff as a grin curved his lips. "We didn't have the time then."

 _"_ _We don't have it now. Shane why..."_

"We just pulled back up to the house, let me get inside first ok? I'll do everything you ask just hold on a little longer for me?" Shane waited as the car pulled up to the house, opening the door and heading towards the back as quickly as possible. "Allen?" He could hear him breathing, breaths choppy and agitated. "I could have sworn you were in a private cabin."

 _"_ _I am but...c-can they see me? I mean if I go back to my seat..."_

"No sweetheart they can't see you, they're private cabins for a reason. Go back to your seat and just pull the screen down, you'll have to be quiet though, they aren't sound proof."

 _"_ _Ok, yeah well fuck. Hang on, don't hang up Shane, seriously."_

Shane chuckled as he unlocked the door to the kitchen. "Now why would I hang up? I have the chance to hear my favorite person as they..."

 _Bastard, I'm fucking walking through the plane right now. You should have said all of that earlier."_

Shane grinned as he waved to Sadie, walking through the kitchen and heading towards the back. "You know Dre was not sleep and I wasn't going to treat your brother to a show between us." Shane listened to the sounds in the background, frowning as someone stopped A.J. "Allen?"

 _"_ _I, uh, h-hang on, ok?"_

Shane stopped short of the bedroom door, pausing at the hesitant tone. "Allen, what's going on, who..."

 _"_ _Fran I-I mean Faith is here."_

Shane stepped back from the door, turning towards the kitchen. "Is she with Woods?"

 _"_ _Yes, Shane I thought..."_

"I don't know how she got on the same flight as you. Go back to your seat, I'll have Alistair meet you there. If you see Chris or..." Shane broke off at the sound of Faith's voice, throat closing with his anger. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around for Sadie, frowning when he didn't see her. "What the fuck does she want?"

 _"_ _She wants to talk. What can it hurt Shane, I mean she did help me get away from Wellington."_

"She's also the one who's been making sure he knows where you are. Allen I need you to stay away from her, please." Shane turned, stepping back in surprise to find Sadie behind him. "Faith is on the fucking plane with him." He watched as Sadie's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't know how it happened but only employees and staff are supposed to be on that flight."

"We will figure out what happened, do not worry."

Shane nodded as Sadie turned and left the room. "Allen?"

 _"_ _Which one of you hired her? Woods said she is one of the make up girls."_

"Neither of us would do something that stupid or dangerous. She knows to much and pose's a threat to all of us. If she were hired on as staff, the only other person would be..." Shane broke off as a scowl curved his lips down. "There's someone I need to call."

 _"_ _Yeah, well, Chris is going to join me and Faith for a little one on one. I want to know why I wasn't told about this kid."_

Shane clenched his jaw against the response that threatened to spill out. Instead, he took a deep breath, releasing it on a soft sigh. "Promise me one thing."

 _"_ _Nothing will be decided until I talk to you and only believe what I already know to be true."_

Shane grinned as he sat down at the table. "Well, that but promise me you'll call as soon as you land? I may not be able to get to the phone but a voicemail would be nice." He idly traced the pattern on the table, stomach fluttering at the thought of A.J talking to Faith. Who knew what she would say in order to get A.J back for Wellington?

 _"_ _Miss me already McMahon?"_

"Well, Mr. Styles I guess you could say it's something like that." Shane felt his heart give an extra beat at the soft sound from the other end. "Allen?"

 _"_ _I love you, god Shane if you're not going to make it..."_

"I'll be there, once I take care of things here I'll be on my way there." Shane sighed as he sat back in his chair. He was irritated things were dragging on so long with his divorce. "There's something we need to talk about too but we'll do that later. You and Chris enjoy what ever stories Faith can come up with. As long as he isn't around you..."

 _"_ _Easy tiger, you already know I'd tell you if he were but look she's here. I'll call you once we land."_

Shane nodded, aware that A.J couldn't see him. "I love you too Allen, no matter what don't ever think differently." He listened to the soft sound of pleasure, chest constricting painfully. "Good to know I can still get you to make that sound. Even if it was out of bed and over the phone."

 _"_ _God you're an asshole, anyway I'll talk to you later."_

Shane sighed as the call was disconnected, staring out of the kitchen window in thought. He didn't enjoy the idea of Faith talking to A.J without him. The thought that she could let something slip and it hurt the brunette...

"I find that him coming back into the family is going to require bloodshed."

"As long as it's not his or any of ours then it doesn't really matter." Shane looked over at the woman next to him. "Sadie redid your hair."

"Said if Bray and I were going to go around spilling blood, I should at least match from head to toe."

Shane grinned as hazel eyes turned to look at him. "Yet you started out with white and it fades to red. You two just confuse the hell out of me." Shaking his head, he sighed as he tapped his phone against the table top. "Marissa is resisting the divorce, says there is a way to work things out between us because of the boys."

"She should never have cheated on you in your own home. That was bad enough but to be in the bed you share while your youngest was at home..."

"See, there is no reason to make the effort. Besides..." Shane felt a curl of heat spread through him as he thought about a certain brunette. "I plan to claim him in every way possible."

"Good, will make his coming back to the family easier, less stressful. You plan to claim him before the Fireflies? If they bless the union...

Shane nodded, his gaze turning back to the scene outside. "He my not want to be so public with everything though." Shane would admit to a number of daydreams about the final ceremony. The thought of taking A.J...of possessing him in front of everyone...of marking the tan body so everyone would know who A.J belonged to...

"He may not want it but you do."

"Yes." Shane's answer was simple. He wanted to take A.J in front of everyone so they would know that no matter what, he belonged to Shane. "But I can't do that as long as she refuses to sign the fucking papers."

"She will, come we must be about business while we can. Once you leave for Japan, Saffire will be all over me to get on a plane out there as well. Talk to him and see where his head is, you may be surprised by his answer. Remember, he is a _public_ figure and enjoys showing off for a crowd."

Shane blinked at the last statement, mind going back over the first time they'd talked about being watched. "He loves the thrill of being seen, of people knowing that he can be bad."

"Fré always did love to show off for a crowd."

Shane chuckled at the soft statement,following Juls from the kitchen to the living room. "I'll be leaving tonight to meet Marissa, feel like going out after? Allen has a show but should be in about eleven or so." As Juls' nodded her agreement, Shane glanced around the room. "Sadie really outdid herself in here, how did she know..."

"Allen told her what he wanted for you and she made sure that he was given what he asked for. Have you not seen the room for timoun yo?(the children?)

"No, I haven't...wait, how did Sadie know to do their rooms as well?" Shane hadn't told her about the rooms for Amber and the boys. "Did Allen..."

"He said it would be a surprise for you all. He took great care to make sure you had what you wanted in your own private space."

Shane frowned, stomach churning as he thought back over the past three days. "The bedroom had boxes and sheets everywhere so I didn't see much of it, not that I would remember due to being medicated." He glared at Juls as she chuckled at his tone. "Not funny, you guys know I hate that shit. I was so out of it the first day and a half, it felt like I was dying and Allen being angry didn't make it better."

"I am sure, it will only get worse, the longer you two are apart the desire for connection will worsen. For me it was when Sadie went to Italy. Do you remember then? Bray and Dean had just gotten into it and Bray ended up putting Dean in an ambulance. It was fantastically violent..."

"But Bray ended up claiming Dean a month after. We had just changed the rules for the fight club because of that particular fight. They damn near killed each other." Shane's gaze narrowed as they headed upstairs. Looking back around the living room, he felt a smile curve his lips. The room was done in a mix of dark blue's, red's, and pale white. "Sadie really out did herself in that room." He grinned as Juls laughed, opening the first door at the top of the landing.

"This is the room you wanted redone, something about it being in the way?"

Shane shook his head as he looked around the small space. "For one it's to damn close to the top of the stairs. Two it's on the other side is the room for the boys, I was thinking about just making it part of their room but pushing back the entrance. Give us more space once at the top of the landing. Allen said Amber is a runner..." Shane stopped at the sound of his phone ringing, sighing he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. "Marissa." He replied after pressing the answer button. Walking back downstairs, he sighed at the voice of his soon to be ex.

 _"_ _Are we seriously going to go through with this? I can not understand why you insist on..."_

Shane sighed in irritation as he tried to keep his tone even. "We've been over all of this Marissa, I'm not going to keep repeating myself. You cheated on me, in our house...our bed. I have no reason to stay, the boys will be taken care of no matter what is said or done."

 _"_ _Is it because of_ him _? I've seen how you two interact with each other on television. Wrestlemania wasn't the start of it was it?"_

Gritting his teeth, Shane sucked in a quick breath. "If you're trying to imply that _I_ cheated on _you_ then you are mistaken. I will not hesitate to verify everything as well as provide proof of my whereabouts at the time. Do not test my patience any longer on this Marissa. Accept the terms and sign the papers. You and the boys will be taken care of no matter what happens between us."

 _"_ _But what if having you here with us will be best for us?"_

"Then I will have to apologize to my son's because I can not live with their mother. They are old enough to understand that and why I made that choice." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shane let out a tired sigh. "Sign the papers Marissa, you will be free then to do whatever it is you wish and I will no longer have to worry about the embarrassment to me, my son's, and my family."

 _"_ _When will you be in town, we can take care of all of this at once then."_

"I'll be there in a few hours, had to take of some things for work." Shane motioned to Juls as he grabbed his bag from the kitchen then headed outside. "Make sure you have the boys packed and ready or your attorney..."

 _"_ _I know what will happen Shane, if it means anything I am sorry for what happened."_

Shane sighed as he let his shoulders drop. "I am too, now we have a chance to be happy and make sure the boys are happy as well." He listened as she sighed before letting him know where they could meet and at what time. Disconnecting the call, Shane sighed before opening the door on the SUV. "He's going to need the full set."

"You are certain?"

Shane smiled as he turned to look up at Juls. "Yes, once she signs the papers we're headed to Japan. I need to make sure I keep my promise this time, no matter what."


	4. Faith's Admission

And here we go again with Faith...let the f^%$#y begin...

* * *

A.J looked at the woman sitting across from him, a frown curving his lips down. "How in the hell did you get on the plane?"

"Well, hello to you too Allen. No, _Hi Frannie how have you been_? Or maybe Shane won't allow it?"

"You said you wanted to talk, if you're here to talk about Shane then you can fucking leave." Tone flat, A.J watched as Faith studied him, her frown softening.

"It is good to see you are well Allen. I was worried about you. Wells was not happy when he found you missing."

A.J felt his face heating as he let out a rough sigh. "Yeah well, he sure hasn't changed much as we see." Looking at her closely, A.J didn't miss the tired expression in front of him. "Why didn't you leave him when you found out?"

"And go where? I'd burned the bridges with everyone I could trust or who could help me. I had no where to go and no one to turn to. When I found out I was pregnant, I stayed at the only place I knew I would at least have a roof over my head."

"If you knew Sadie and Juls why did you not just call them?" At her look of surprise, A.J smiled. "I've learned a lot since dating Shane. Anyway, if you had apologized..."

"Apologize?! Are you serious, Dean or Bray would just as soon as see me sent down the bayou on the back of a crocodile and Juls...well Juls would love to skin me alive for what I did to Sadie."

A.J looked at Faith, an angry frown curving his lips down. "Ok what the fuck ever, spit it out Faith, what do you want?"

"To make sure Wells won't get the chance to hurt my daughter. I wanted to leave her with Sadie but couldn't get Bray or Juls to let me speak with her. When I did reach her it was through her brother."

"The night she went missing? Why, why go to Sadie and you tried to fucking kill her on her wedding day?" Blue gaze narrowed, A.J felt Chris stiffen next to him. "I mean, think about it, why leave the kid with Sai after you tried to kill her? And why the fuck are you telling people that this kid is mine?"

"That was only to Shane, the controlling asshole that he is. I remembered you knew Dre and Sadie, if I could get one of you to just protect her then maybe she had a chance at a better life."

A.J .'s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked from Faith to Chris then back. "You lied in order to ask me if I would take care of your daughter?" At her nod, A.J let out a quick laugh, covering it up as he turned to Chris in surprise. "Shane has been trying to figure this out for weeks and the simple answer if she wants a protector for her daughter."

"Sounds like it would have been easier to just have told Shane to begin with." Chris glanced from A.J to the blond across from them. "Weren't you a red head the last time I saw you?"

"Yes, sadly Xavier has a thing for Sadie so I changed my hair and make-up."

A.J frowned as he looked at his friend. "Chris, when..."

"She came by the house one night with Woods and Kingston. They were looking for Seth and Big E, she was in the front seat." Chris looked Faith over slowly, a frown curving his lips down. "If there is a child you wanted to protect why wouldn't you just tell Shane, who already has two of his own."

"You must not know the history between me and the original four."

"No but that doesn't answer my question either now, does it?" Chris frowned at Faith, blue gaze narrowing as he studied her closely. "You think I can't see what you're trying to do? You think if you peak Allen's interest with stories of Shane's past..."

"I don't give a shit about that, all I'm concerned about is this kid that's supposed to have been mine and why the fuck Wellington is after me now." Voice hard, A.J looked between them, a scowl darkening his face. "You told Shane this kid is mine but now you're saying you need us to protect her from Wells? Why should we believe anything you have to say?"

"Who else do you know can tell you everything about the club that you want to know and not suffer punishment? Who else holds the secrets of the top four other than Sadie? Do you even know what happens at the club's?"

A.J struggled with his desire to ask the question's that sprang to mind. He wanted to know more about the man he was in love with but knew that getting the answers from Faith came with a price. "What do you want from me?"

"Ask Sadie if she will take my daughter, keep her safe and away from Wellington. She loves children, I know she won't turn her away."

"You know I can't do that, if I do that would mean going against Shane and the family and I can't do that. You would have to talk to Sadie, I mean if she's in real danger then you tell her Faith." A.J pushed back the hot flood of curiosity, focusing instead on the issue at hand.

"She won't listen to me, that is why..."

"You would dare use a child to gain favor with those you purposely hurt?"

Head turning in surprise, A.J blinked at Shinsuke's tone. "Shin?"

"I do not trust her, the stories she has told before..."

"Are stories so no need to worry, correct? Well your precious four are not as innocent as you would think."

A.J turned at Chris' soft huff, frowning at Faith's tone. "You keep saying _we_ don't know them. Why don't you just tell us what it is _you_ do know? I'm getting sick and tired of running from Wellington, especially now that I'm with someone else. I'm not doing it anymore, he can kiss my ass. As for you talking to Sai, you're on your own, you know how she is, if you want to talk to her you need to do it yourself."

"Shena could be dead by then and Sadie isn't one of the easiest people to get in touch with."

"You fucking tried to _kill_ her, she's not going to make it easy the next time around." A.J felt his phone vibrate with a message, ignoring it for the moment. "I can only say I'll talk to Dre but I'm not going to Sadie directly. As for what you know about Shane..."

"Allen, it is not important."

Ignoring his friends warning, A.J held Faith's bright gaze. "If you're not going to say anything then shut the fuck up about anything you may know about Juls, Nattie, or Shane."

"Ah, I see you and Bray still do not get along?"

"Whether we do or don't has nothing to do with you." Blue gaze narrowing on her, A.J felt Chris' discomfort as he watched the exchange. "You have something to do with that?"

"How do you think he found out about you and your little trist with Dean? It wasn't Dean who told him it was me."

A.J blinked in surprise, anger twisting his stomach as he thought back to everything Dean had said and done back then. Things between them hadn't been serious but they hadn't planned on anyone finding out either. Once Wyatt had, the hell that followed had turned the two against each other. "Why, what did you get from..."

"By then, Wellington had already gotten the idea in his head that he wanted you. So I was expected to do anything possible to get you. I never expected it to push you away from the family. When you and Shin disappeared, Sadie almost lost it. The fight you and Dre had, she overheard it and had gone into premature labor after you left."

"I thought Dre just let me leave, I didn't..." A.J looked up at Shinsuke, eyes wide at the angry look on his friends face. "Why wouldn't they have said something, Shin?"

"I do not know Allen, honestly I am at a loss on what to say. We can only ask Sadie or Dre once we see them." Dark gaze moving over Faith, Shinsuke moved to the seat next to her. "Tanahashi did not say anything about such a situation, however." He turned his skeptical gaze to Faith, who held the look with one of fake innocence.

"Pretty sure he wouldn't know since he wasn't there when I was. He just joined the group yet he's already going everywhere with the top four, right? Just like Dean and Seth."

"Don't try telling your lies about Seth, you can tell Allen whatever you think he'll believe about McMahon but you have no right to speak about Seth." Chris felt his temper flare at the smirk on Faith's lips. "Especially since _you_ were the group whore before you left." Giving her a hard look, Chris shook his head. "You think telling everything from the past will separate them, that you will be able to convince him to go back with you to protect your daughter, if there really is one." Chris glared at the blond woman next to Shinsuke. "Tell him what you want him to know then get the fuck out. You're tainting the air with your presence and lies." Chris gave her a disdainful look before turning his angry blue gaze towards the plane window.

A.J looked between his angry friends and Faith. "What is it you want to tell me Faith, it's not about this kid is it?" He watched as she looked away from him but not before he saw the calculating look that crossed her face.

"This is a game for you and for Wellington. You are using Xavier to keep tabs on Allen. Now you wish to speak of Shane's past while he is unable to defend his actions. You have not changed as well." Shinsuke said softly, his words loud in the silent cabin.

A.J silently agreed with Shinsuke, shaking his head at Faith's angry look. "Listen, I don't care about Shane's past, it has nothing to do with me or..."

"It has more to do with you than you think. He has wanted you since you were at TNA and then, when he found out you were in Japan..."

"That was all Sadie and Dre, they told me what happened and how, so you can't use that Faith." Running a hand through his hair, A.J sighed. "I think you better leave Faith. You're just here to cause trouble not ask for help. I've got enough on my plate that I don't need the games you or Wells provide for entertainment."

"Allen, please, if you can convince Sadie to take Shena I will not bother you anymore. I just want her to be safe and away from Wellington."

A.J frowned, jumping as his phone rang. Glancing down, he stood up and walked out of the cabin after unlocking the screen. "Shane?" His tone held a questioning note as he answered the call.

 _"Wanted to check on you, make sure you were ok before I got to busy with errands and the boys."_

A flood of relief swept over him as he glanced over at one of the small windows. "I'm ok, I mean Faith is still Faith but uh, she did say somethings that made me wonder." Sighing, A.J listened to the activity on Shane's end. "What, um, what are you doing?"

 _"Car shopping, you need something while we're here and I want to make sure that it's done right."_

Face heating, A.J tried to quell the hot surge of pleasure that raced through him. "Shane I don't need a fucking car, I have my bike! Why would I need..."

 _"Honey, Amber and the boys won't fit on your bike together. You'll need something for all three of them plus you."_

"Ok, yeah maybe you're right on that one but damnit Shane you couldn't wait until I got back?" A.J tried to push back the feeling of annoyance until he remembered that this is exactly how Shane is and part of why he fell for him.

 _"I wanted to surprise you. You said you were thinking about a Jeep and I thought...I-I should have waited shouldn't I?"_

A.J frowned at the tone, confused at the sudden change. "Honey it's fine I just...y-you don't have to get me a car Shane, not right now anyway, we can do that once we get back to the States."

 _"Ok, I can...we, uh, we will take care of it then. Other than that, everything ok?"_

"Yeah, planes about to land in an hour or two. You're sure I'll see you by Saturday? If you're not feeling up to it you can always..." A.J ran a hand through his hair, trying to push back the desire to demand Shane hurry up and get to Japan. "If you can't make it I'll understand."

 _"If all goes well I'll be there Friday evening with the boys. We're booked in a four room suite so it's not like we won't see each other."_

"Amber doesn't need her own room Shane. She can share one with me. She has before and we've..."

 _"Are you kicking me out of your bedroom? Because honey, trust me when I say, there is no way I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you when I see you."_

"Asshole, don't do that, not..." A.J broke of at the soft sound from Shane. "Please, I'm standing outside of my cabin Shane so..."

 _"Then go back and kick everyone out. I have an hour before I have to go pick up the boys, I'm alone now, except for the driver who's up front and can't see or hear me..."_

"Jesus, ok, h-hold on real quick." Turning back towards the cabin, A.J walked in and looked around at the two men still there. "She left?" He wasn't surprised to find Chris and Shinsuke alone, Faith being known for her disappearing acts.

"Yes, as must I, Tanahashi will begin to wonder at my absence."

"And Seth will swear we're fucking again so I need to go find him as well." Chris gave him a knowing wink as he left, a small smile curving his lips

Flushing, A.J nodded as his friends left the cabin in search of their partners. Turning back to his phone he sighed. "You're a real asshole, they knew why they had to leave. Not like I can hide much with these shorts on."

 _"I sure as hell hope you've got your clothes on while they..."_

"Bastard, of course I've got clothes on! Why the fuck would you think I wouldn't?" Frowning, A.J pulled the screen closed, watching it closely to see if anyone could see him. "Shane are you sure..."

 _"They can't see you honey, only hear you so no screaming, ok?"_

"Yeah well not like I can do that without you inside me so..."

 _"Christ, are you alone yet or..."_

A.J felt a shiver move down his spine at Shane's tone. He didn't care about Shane's past, what he did before him was before him. Right now, the only thing he was worried about was the quickest way to get off with the man on the other end of the phone. Tone breathless, A.J moved around the cabin as he listened to Shane's voice. He was surprised at how desperate they both sounded...needy in a way he'd never thought possible for either of them.

After thirty minutes of Shane's teasing, A.J was trembling and on the edge, hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he struggled to remain quiet. "Shane, stop...god you're an ass...I-I need to..."

Shane grinned at the breathless voice on the other end. He'd be able to enjoy the helicopter ride better with this memory fresh in his mind. Taking a deep breath, Shane listened closely as he talked A.J over the edge, jaw clenching at the soft, broken sound that echoed through his speakers.

 _"Jesus Shane...I...god, when you...love you, Shane, love you so much..."_

Shane groaned as he came in his hand, jaw tight as he fought to hold in the sound. Panting, he relaxed against the seat, shaking as he tried to control his breathing. "Not as good as the real, life person but better than nothing at all."

 _"Well, you make it to Okinawa Saturday and you can have the real life person."_

"Trust me, I'll be there for more reasons than just your body." Shane sighed as he cleaned himself up, flushing at what they had just done. He was to old for phone sex, or so he'd thought but as soon as A.J answered, he couldn't think about anything else. Hearing him had been the only thing Shane wanted right then and now...now he wanted the man himself. "I've got a few more things to tie up here, maybe we can leave earlier. If we left tonight we could be there Friday morning."

 _"Shane..."_

"I miss you, honey I miss you and I-I'm not handling it well." Shane knew he looked cool, calm, and collected on the outside but on the inside he was a mess. After making sure A.J made his flight, Shane would admit to a feeling of unease. After everything that's happened so far, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was going to keep him from the brunette. "If we were to make it a little earlier..."

 _"Fine with me, just...Shane please, be careful. You're still not fully healed and..."_

"Honey don't worry, I'll make it in one piece, promise." Shane would make sure of it, he had his boys as well as Allen and his daughter to keep the promise to. "Call me as soon as your flight lands. Want to be sure you make it ok and that I won't have to hurt anyone."

 _"Ok, god stop I came once, stop trying to turn me on again. Jesus, I'll call you once we land you controlling bastard."_

"Only thing I want to control right now is how much your body misses mine." Shane felt his lips curl into a small grin at the soft groan from A.J. "Sweetheart?"

 _"You're not...th-that's not fair Shane."_

Shane felt his grin widen at the breathless tone, a primal surge of satisfaction sliding through him as he continued. "You know I'm fair sweetheart. I enjoy treating you and every inch of your body as fairly as possible. I want to make sure every inch of your skin receives as much attention as you can handle." At the sound from the other line, Shane felt his eyes drift close and a shudder move down his spine. "Allen..."

 _"Y-you started this, you and your...god Shane...such an ass...jesus please..."_

Shane listened to A.J as he fell apart a second time. He didn't push back the hot, primal surge of pleasure at the soft sounds leaving the other. "When I see you I swear you'll be able to scream as loud as you want honey." At the sound that sounded in his ear, Shane bit back a groan. He didn't have it in him so soon but A.J did and he'd make sure he got his as often as he could handle. "Don't scream honey."

 _"B-bastard, I...ngh, Shane...oh god please...please...j-just one more Shane, please."_

Shane talked him through it, making sure A.J knew how much he loved him, how good he sounded, and everything they could do once they saw each other. In the end it took Shane a total of fifteen minutes to make sure A.J was satisfied for the moment. "Honey?"

 _"If you don't make it I swear I'm never talking to you again."_

Shane frowned at the statement, stomach churning at the threat. "Honey, don't..." He broke off as the car came to a stop on the tarmac, frowning as the driver parked and got out. Shaking his head, he turned back to his phone. "I promise you, no matter what it takes I will be there, ok?"

 _"Seriously Shane, you better be here just...just be careful, ok? No more impromtu knife fights o-or gun fights or anything that's going to get you killed or hurt or..."_

"Sweetheart, my family owns a wrestling company. What's more dangerous than that?" Shane grinned as he reached for his bag and stepped out of the car. "Thank you Fredericks, I will see you once we return from the city." He waved at his driver before heading to the waiting helicopter.

 _"Shane..."_

"Getting ready to board the copter, I'll talk to you after you land?!" Shane had to raise his voice to be heard over the wind of the propellers. "Be careful and I love you!"

 _"Love you to McMahon, you better come back to me Shane, god please don't..."_

"I'll be there Saturday if not sooner sweetheart, no matter what." After disconnecting the call, Shane sighed as he looked up at the pilot. Giving him a short nod they boarded the helicopter and prepared to take off. No one could have predicted what would happen next...no one knew that what happened hadn't been an accident but planned...planned by someone who held a grudge and meant to make Shane pay in any way possible.

* * *

To everyone who has read this story or any story in the series.. THANK YOU! Not many people leave comments or kudos and that's cool, the fact that you're reading, whether you feel it's good or bad is good for me. Means that in someway I have captured your attention :) I just want to thank everyone who has read the series or any story I've posted...YOU GUYS ARE TRULY THE GREATEST READERS EVER! XOXOXO


	5. Shane's Accident

A.J jerked at the sound of someone banging on the door to the suite. Groaning, he threw back the blanket covering him, stretching out his sore muscles as he slowly got up off of the couch. He'd fallen asleep in the living room waiting on Shane to call him back. Blearily looking around, he jumped as the knocks sounded again, this time more urgent followed by a worried voice.

 _"_ _Allen, damnit open the door, are you awake yet?"_

"Chris?" Stumbling as he left the couch, A.J ran a shaky hand through his hair. He hadn't slept well, nightmares of something happening to Shane having kept him up most of the night. Glancing down at his phone he noticed he had a few missed calls but none from Shane. "Where are you, you said..."

 _"_ _Allen, need you to open the door please."_

A.J looked up at the sound of Danial's voice. Pcking up the remote, he turned the television on as he passed it. Just as he turned the locks and opened the door, a news bulletin appeared on the screen.

 _Shane McMahon, heir to the McMahon fortune and General Manager of Smackdown Live has gone missing in a helicopter crash late yesterday evening. Authorities are still currently looking for the missing business man and his pilot..._

A.J turned, head whipping around in surprise at the reporters statements. "Wait, what does...an accident?"

"Allen..."

Picking up his phone, A.J dialed Shane's number only to have it once again go straight to voicemail. "No, Shane promised, he wouldn't...Shane never breaks his word." A.J looked up at the large, clear screen in front of him, heart racing as he listened to the reporter detail the incident. "He never called me back last night. Shane always..."

"Allen turn it off, you don't..."

Turning to the man behind him, A.J tried to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't lose Shane, not now, not when they had just started to get things right. "Please, please tell me..."

"Sadie called me this morning, said she couldn't reach you last night. I'm not sure what happened but Juls is supposed to give me a call back. They went to meet him at the helipad and something happened, she wouldn't say just that there had been an accident."

"Danial, he can't be missing." A.J sank down on to the couch behind him. Shane couldn't be missing, he hadn't fully recovered and they had plans with the kids this weekend. "He has too...Shane promised he'd be here Saturday. H-he said..."

"Allen?"

A.J looked up into wide, blue pools of worry. "Chris, I can't lose him n-not like this. He hasn't even fucking recovered from being stabbed! How can he be missing, I was just on the phone with him before he took off!" A.J tried to keep calm, to focus on the fact that Shane could be alive and well. "H-he was supposed to have called me back, he was...h-he said..."

"Allen, breathe, you need to calm down and relax. If you're upset, once Shane is found he will be as well. We're going to find out what happened. Steph said she and Hunter were also headed that way so they would let us know if they find anything."

"And if they don't, what then Danial?! What do I do if they can't find him!" Sucking in a quick breath, A.J closed his eyes as a hand moved over his back. Biting back the sound that rose in his throat, A.J turned away from Chris. "If they don't find him..." He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Reaching over to the coffee table, he frowned at the unknown name and number. Pressing the answer button he forced his voice to stay as calm as possible. "Styles."

 _"_ _Allen?"_

"Shane?" A.J felt his heart stop at the voice on the other line. Looking up at Danial and Chris, he tried to hold back the sound that rose in his throat. "Please, don't be a joke o-or a game."

 _"_ _No honey, I'm not joking or playing games. I tried calling you last night but the phone kept going to voicemail. God you have no idea what I've been going through trying to reach you."_

A.J tried to focus on what Shane was saying, to listen to the voice on the other end but all he could think of was how relieved he was. How grateful he felt that Shane wasn't missing and that he'd be coming back to him. "Asshole, I thought I told you to be careful1 Do you know what you've put me through! I thought you had died o-or were lost at sea! You promised me, you promised me you would be careful and instead..."

 _"_ _Sweetheart, don't be mad, please, it was a minor malfunction that could have happened to anyone."_

"Damnit Shane you're not just anyone! Not to me, your family, or this fucking planet! You're Shane Brandon McMahon, son of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, something happens to you the whole world mourns!" Now pacing the room in agitation, A.J tried to control his roiling emotions. "A crash, Shane? _A fucking helicopter crash_?! There is no way the issue was a minor malfunction! You've been in them before so why..."

 _"_ _Pilot error honey, the situation has been taken care of. Hold on, Stephanie brought a change of clothes for me and the shirt doesn't fit, had to get a bigger size."_

A.J felt a curl of heat start low in his stomach as he imagined Shane nude from, the waist up. "No, fuck you Shane you're not going to distract me from what just fucking happened! Where the hell are you right now?"

 _"_ _About to give a press conference on what happened. Turn the television on, you should be able to catch it as soon as it starts."_

"I don't want to see an _image_ of you, I want to see _you_ for myself! Shane when the fuck are you getting here?" Temper fraying, A.J tried to control the tremble in his voice, aware that Chris and Danial were still in the room. "You promised me..."

 _"_ _And I will keep that promise sweetheart, no matter what I have to do but I need to make sure that you as well as everyone else knows I am alive and well."_

A.J sat back down beside Chris, Danial occupying the love seat across from them. "Ok, ok, I can deal with that but after...what about after?"

 _"_ _Steph picked up the boys for me and the divorce papers have been signed. After this I am on my way to Japan, there is a brunette I met who is over there and I'd really love to see them again. Maybe get help with a bath and the healing process."_

"No, asshole you shouldn't have gotten yourself into this shit!" Voice trembling, A.J tried to hold on to his anger, eyes glued to the T.V. "God you _look_ ok but..."

 _"_ _Only minor cuts and bruises honeyI swear. Are you seriously not going to nurse me back to health?"_

Flushing, A.J struggled to control his response. "No, you can suffer for putting me through this. What the fuck Shane! They said you were fucking _missing_ , not an accident and you were ok!" He frowned at the sigh on the other end.

 _"_ _We'll discuss it once I get there. Right now I don't want you worried more than you already are."_

"It's to damn late for that! I had nightmares about something happening to you! I was worried the night you came home stabbed, bleeding all over the god damn bedroom! I was worried when..."

 _"_ _Allen stop, listen to me. I understand you're worried, trust me I am too but I_ will _be there just as we planned. There is nothing and no one going to keep me from you."_

A.J took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he sat back on the couch. "You'll call me once you're done?"

 _"_ _I'll stay on the phone until we get to the airport."_

"No, Shane damnit you'll have the boys with you, just, look call me when you can. Send a text though, I mean you, um, y-you don't have to ignore anyone if you do that." He felt a shiver move over him at Shane's soft chuckle.

 _"_ _Ok but for now, I'm going to go take care of this and I'll call you before we leave."_

"God I wish you would have just let me leave with you." A.J said as he ran a hand over his face. "I've got the news up, says they're waiting on you now."

 _"_ _Yeah I know but I had something more important to take care of first."_

"Shane..."

 _"_ _I love you and I'm sorry. I swear I will see you as soon as we can leave here."_

A.J sighed as he watched the T.V. "Yeah, well we have two shows before you guys get here and Amber will be her Saturday." Shaking his head, A.J grinned as Chris and Danial got into an animated conversation about music. Turning away from the pair, A.J ran a hand through his hair. "I love you, Shane just...i-if at all possible be careful."

 _"_ _Honey, like I said, I have every reason to make it back to you. Do your shows tonight, I will see you either Friday night or Saturday morning."_

Nodding, A.J watched as the cameraman turned to Shane. "They have you on the screen, hang up and call me when you're done, McMahon."

 _"_ _As you wish, Mr. Styles."_

A.J shivered at the tone, eyes on the tall, broad shouldered man on the screen. "Talk to you soon." Once Shane disconnected the call, A.J set his phone down, unaware of the silence in the room until he glanced over at Danial and Chris. "What's up guys?"

Danial looked from Chris to A.J and back. "Well, Shane asked me if I'd talk to you two about the Circle of Fireflies." He grinned at the surprised expression from both men. "Seth came to me after Shane did, it was funny honestly, considering it should have been Brie they went to talk to."

"Wait, what do you mean, Brie is a part of the fight club, too?" A.J looked at Danial in surprise, his gaze turning quizzical. "How the hell is that possible?"

"Nat brought her and Becky in. Had to go against Juls and it was epic!" Danial grinned with remembered excitement. "The adrenaline rush is so heady, the feeling of power you get watching your partner kick the living shit out of someone."

Chris let out a startled laugh as he looked between the two men. "What the fuck is the Circle of Fireflies and why would Seth be coming to you about it?"

Danial chuckled at Chris' tone. "Because of how you sound right now. I don't want Seth, I love Brie very much, besides, Seth isn't my type at all."

"Yeah, if my memory serves me correctly, Wyatt is more your type."

"Just as Dean was yours, at one point and time." Danial grinned at A.J.'s dark look. "Not here to judge because it is the truth. Shane just wanted me to answer your questions and Seth wanted me to explain how things work."

A.J frowned, eyes drifting over to the T.V. "Yeah well it will have to wait, there's Shane." He watched the press conference, listened to the pilot's explanation about what happened, then waited with breath held as the camera turned to Shane. "He looks ok for someone who's been stabbed and in a crash."

"McMahon's are a resilient group."

A.J turned to look at Chris, his tone slightly off from usual. "Chris?"

Chris jerked at the soft tone, frowning to himself as a memory rose unbidden from the past. "It's nothing, just stating the obvious. Do you know how many times Vince has come to losing his life in the ring? They are a very resilient family."

A.J nodded, unsure as to whether Chris was telling the truth or not. He didn't get a chance to question his friend because the camera zoomed in on Shane as he started speaking. "He's trying to cover up the fact that the pilot is a fucking moron and didn't know what to do. He panicked and Shane..."

 _"_ _And who would you be Sir?"_

Frowning, A.J glared at the news woman before the camera turned back to Shane's amused expression. "He's Shane fucking McMahon you idiotic..."

 _"_ _I was just the passenger."_

A.J grinned at Shane's sardonic statement, watching his expression as other reporter's chimed in with other questions. "He looks ok but..." Looking closer, he could see the fatigue on Shane's face. Could see how tense he was by how stiffly he held his shoulders. "The ceremony can only start if I initiate the sequence. Shane can't even if he's the one who requested it." He glanced over at Danial, a knowing smirk curving his lips. "See I know more than you two think, just never had a reason to participate much."

Danial nodded as he chuckled at A.J. "He can only answer if you give him a reason to. Usually it starts with Sadie, as Allen already knows but if you want you can join as well." Danial turned from the T.V to give Chris a quick grin. "Seth said you're nervous."

"This is something I've never done before and if we're being honest, Wyatt freaks me the fuck out. He and Dean are absolutely crazy and..." Chris broke off as his face started to heat.

"You're starting to see Seth act the same as Dean had before he and Bray got together."

"He's always been possessive but this...this is just..."

"It's a turn on for you, you love when Seth's all caveman over you." A.J rolled his eyes with a grin at Chris's soft huff. "Shane's over the top with it too but it's part of what happens. Some type of connection between us. It's different for everyone, I mean Juls almost killed someone behind Sadie, Wyatt and Dean almost killed _each other_ , but Dre and Kristie..."

"I remember theirs, it was different from Bray and Dean's. Dre and Kristie exuded calm and tranquility."

A.J chuckled at the confused tone. "That's because they grew up together. Kristie and Dre have known each other since we were all in middle school but Kristie didn't make it easy. Dre fucked up a lot but eventually things worked out right for them." A.J sighed as the news cast moved on to the next story, picking up the remote he muted the set. "This is hell though, what I'm going through with Shane. It's almost as if it's meant to make us both crazy."

"I asked him about that, he said for him it was this driving need to protect you. It was tearing him apart because he knows how independent you are. Shane doesn't want to change you but he can't control how he feels."

A.J shook his head, he didn't feel to independent when it came to Shane, not like he used to. "I feel like a fucking school girl with her first boyfriend and I'm not a god damn girl!" Standing up, A.J turned to the small kitchen in the suite. "What I'm feeling, I don't know how to describe it. I just know that right now I need him here, to make sure he's really ok because television can and does lie to us."

Chris let out a sharp laugh as he looked over at his friend. "You sound like you're worried about the one you love. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It is when I'm fucking girly about the shit." Opening the fridge, A.J scanned the contents with a frown. Shaking his head, he closed the door, staring at the stainless steel doors. "I can't help thinking something's going to happen and he's going to leave o-or get back with his wife. It pisses me off just how much I think about him but I can't help not to. I want to say I blame him but I can't because I fell for him a long time ago and didn't even know it."

"Do you hate it or him?"

Looking up at Danial's question, A.J grinned. "Neither, I hate it took so long for us to find each other." Sighing, A.J frowned at Chris' pale face. "Chris, you ok?"

"Seth and I went through a lot, some of it because of...I-I made some bad decisions when I first started in the business and I don't want Seth to have to pay for them. Do you know how much hell we've already gone through? I see what Wellington is doing to you and Shane and wonder..."

"Your past is going to make you pay for leaving it behind." Danial said softly. He looked at both men, a small grin curving his lips. "You have to deal with it no matter what happens. It's a part of being in the family and Juls and Wyatt, well, they will do what they can to help if you let them."

"Wyatt would just as soon as see me burned on the ceremonial table before blessing it." A.J moved away from the fridge, heading towards his bedroom. "Let's go get something to eat. That crash isn't sitting well with me so soon after Shane was stabbed. Something's just not right about the pilot's reaction or comments."

"Yeah, he didn't really seem to answer the questions but gave enough to where the reporters were satisfied." Danial frowned as he stood up, glancing back towards the now dark television. "Shane knows how to fly, I've gone up with him before and never had the trouble they ran into."

A.J paused as he glanced back at Danial, a curl of worry spreading through his stomach. "You think someone got to the pilot, paid him to hurt Shane?"

"It's worth looking into right? I mean, you know as well as I do just how obsessive Shane is when it comes to things being right." Danial frowned as he followed Chris to the door. "Maybe it would be better if he and the boys got here sooner, especially if someone is stalking him to this degree."

Fighting back a shiver, A.J glanced down at his phone, a frown curving his lips down as it remained silent. "I should have left with him, he kept saying work first but if something happens to him..."

"Shane is a McMahon, Vince wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting Shane so you can bet the family jet will have him here tonight or tomorrow."

A.J nodded as he let Chris pull him towards the door and out of the suite. "Yeah, ok, maybe that's what he plans to do." Shaking his head, A.J followed Chris and Danial to the elevators, his thoughts on Shane's accident and press conference. His smile had been forced, his irritation was there but not if one wasn't looking for it. "Someone tried to kill Shane." He said softly, looking up as the doors started to slide close, he paled at the man watching them. Taking an involuntary step back, he started when Chris reached out to steady him.

"Allen, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just...i-it's nothing, let's go. I need some fresh air while I wait for Shane to call back." Glancing back down the hall, he felt a chill race down his spine. He was certain someone had been watching them, but who was the stranger and why would he be watching them?


	6. Shane's Arrival

Shane sighed in relief as he walked through the airport. He carried an overnight bag and his sons backpack over his left shoulder, while holding his youngest son, Asher, with his right. Glancing down, he grinned as his oldest son, Dominic slowly walked next to him. "Ready for something to eat or do you want to get a nap in." At the wide yawn and soft laugh, Shane chuckled. "Come on, let's head to the hotel then we can get something to eat once you guys wake up.

"Dad, are we really sharing a suite with A.J. Styles?"

Shane tried not to flush at the question, his thoughts turning to the brunette in question. "Yeah, he and his daughter, if that's cool with you two?" At the eager nod, Shane let out a soft breath. He was glad his son's were so eager for the trip and meeting A.J would help with things. "Well, let's go, looks like Alistair has been waiting for a while."

Heading over to the waiting car, Shane nodded at the dark haired man in front of them. "Alistair."

"Mr. McMahon, it's good to see you and the boys again boss."

Shane grinned as he followed his son into the car. "Good to see you as well, was he sleep?"

"Yes sir, had three shows and went back to the hotel. He looked ready to pass out."

Shane frowned in concern as he nodded, turning away from Alistair. "Ok, well hopefully everything's ok." Sighing, Shane laid Asher down on the seat next to his brother. He covered both boys with a light blanket as Alistair shut the door. Pulling out his phone, Shane went through his messages. He was supposed to look at some new talent with Stephanie and Hunter but wanted to see A.J first. He dialed his sister's number, not surprised it went to voicemail. "We made it, headed to the hotel. I'll see you two in a few days." After disconnecting the call he tried A.J.'s cell again with no luck. "He must really be upset with me." Shaking his head, Shane thought back to the argument they'd had earlier.

 _"_ _Shane, why in the hell can't I just meet you at the airport? I'll have enough time between matches to grab a shower and meet your flight!"_

 _"_ _You haven't been to sleep honey, two days you've been up and you need your rest. You know how dangerous this business is if you're not at your best! Trust me I want to see you, more than you think but I will not risk your life or health for something so selfish!"_

 _"_ _Then just let me skip today! Let me skip today and I'll make it up tomorrow, god Shane, please! I need to see you, ok? You were stabbed and your helicopter crashed in the Atlantic! This shouldn't even be an argument, I can just meet you and the boys and..."_

 _"_ _No, Allen listen to me, as the General Manager of Smackdown I am expected to do a job. Part of my job is making sure that our fans are happy and they are very, very happy when A.J. Styles is in the building. There has rarely been a night where you are not on the ticket, so I need you at the top of your game."_

 _"_ _You know I will be, it's just one practice Shane seriously! If I were going to miss a day this would be the best reason why! Besides, it's not as if I haven't missed one or two before."_

 _"_ _Honey listen to me, you need to be at practice, by the time I get there you'll be in bed anyway. Go to work and I'll see you once we get in."_

Shane sighed as he thought back to A.J.'s response. His tone had been soft, hurt, and it had taken everything in Shane not to respond to it. He'd eventually been able to convince A.J to go to practice but the tone of their conversation had changed. "How mad are you?" Shane asked softly, glancing down at his phone, he brushed his fingers over the dark screen. Looking up, he felt a smile curve his lips as he watched his sons sleep. They'd done nothing but talk about getting to meet A.J. When they had been dropped off at the hotel, he made sure they ate and got a chance to rest. Shane hadn't been surprised when they started asking about A.J. Where was he, when would they get to see him, would they be able to see him during Saturday's show. Shane had laughed and answered their questions with a smile, enjoying their enthusiasm. It wasn't until they were on the family jet and the boys had fallen asleep, did his thoughts turn to the argument. He couldn't forget A.J.'s voice, the sad tone had stuck with him all day.

When the car finally pulled up to the hotel, Shane let out a soft sigh of relief. Leaning over, he woke up Dominic and Asher. "Hey guys, we're at the hotel. Think you can wake up long enough to make it to the elevator?" At the twin nods, Shane grinned, knowing he and Alistair were going to end up carrying both the bags and the boys.

After checking in, Shane and Alistair headed upstairs to the suite while the luggage followed soon after. He motioned Alistair towards the first bedroom on the right, nodding as he followed him silently. Shane tried not to glance at the second door on the left but his gaze drifted despite his will. He wondered if A.J were asleep or if he had decided to stay up. Frowning in frustration, Shane walked into the bedroom and laid Dominic down on the second bed. He let him sleep in his shorts and t-shirt but pulled off his shoes. Turning, he was grateful Alistair had already done the same for Asher. Giving them both one last look, Shane left the room, closing the door behind him silently. He followed Alistair to the kitchen and sighed. "How angry was he."

"I don't think he was angry, I think he was hurt. Something's going on with him boss, he didn't sleep at all the past few nights and Mr. Jericho said there's been someone following them. He's not sure who but he thinks it may have something to do with why Mr. Styles isn't sleeping."

"He said he's been having nightmares but I just thought..." Shane frowned as he took the glass of water offered to him. Shaking his head, he looked at Alistair. "Thanks for letting me know. Go find your twin and get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." Shane watched as Alistair finished his drink then set the glass down.

"Lex is with Clay so he's safe. I think I'm going to go grab something to eat then catch a late show."

"Be careful Alistair, the laws here are much stricter than they are back in the States." Shane gave him a wave and watched as he left the suite. Walking over to the door he locked it, leaning his forehead against it with his fatigue. He wanted to go to the second master, crawl into bed, and hold the man already waiting there. "How mad are you?" Shane whispered again. Alistair had said hurt and that could mean a number of things when dealing with A.J.

Shaking his head, Shane moved away from the door, looking over his shoulder at the bedroom door, he frowned. If A.J were already sleep he didn't want to wake but he didn't want to sleep alone again. Turning, Shane glanced to the right, sure the boys were out for the night. Letting out a soft breath, he walked over to A.J.'s room, stomach twisting with the thought of not being allowed entry. Taking a deep breath, Shane grasped the door handle and turned. He felt his eyes close in relief as the handle turned and the door opened soundlessly. Walking into the dark space, he let his eyes adjust before his gaze scanned the room. He found A.J in the bed, sheets riding low on his hips. Closing the door, he slowly made his way towards the bed, dark gaze moving over the well muscled, tan body in appreciation.

Pulling off his shirt and jeans, Shane stood next to the bed, looking down at A.J. Shane wanted to wake him up, to see the ocean blue eyes watching him, to feel the blue gaze on him. Pushing back the sharp pang of want, Shane reached down and lifted the sheet, slowly easing into bed. He moved as close to A.J as he could without waking him. Watching as the brunette sighed in his sleep, Shane fought back the urge to reach out and touch him. To run his fingers over his skin and reconfirm that A.J was really here in front of him.

"Shane..."

Shane smiled at the soft sigh, reaching out to pull A.J back against him. Shifting around for a comfortable position, Shane held the sleeping brunette, drifting off almost immediately. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sleep, just that he'd been woken up by a thrashing body next to him. "Allen?"

"Sh-shane?"

Groaning, Shane blinked his eyes open, trying to focus on the face in front of him. "Honey, what's wrong?" He frowned at the flushed face and soft pants.

"You scared the fuck out of me, how long have you been here, are the boys with you?"

Shane gave A.J a tired grin as he burrowed back under the covers. "Not sure about the time but the boys are in their room sleep, I think, what time is it?" Shane yawned as he pressed his face against the pillow.

"Four thirty in the morning, you're an asshole for not waking me up. I wanted to meet them before they..." A.J broke off with a soft groan, pressing against Shane as he was kissed into silence. Sliding his arms around his shoulders, A.J pulled Shane closer. "Still mad."

"You're not or you wouldn't let me kiss you like this." Shane whispered, sleep slowly being pushed to the side for the feel of the man next to him. "Miss me?"

"N-no, you fucker, I didn't miss..." A.J stopped at the feel of Shane's long, tan fingers moving over his skin. Shivering at the small tendrils racing over his skin, A.J tried to push back the desire to take control.

"If you want something sweetheart..." Shane could feel the pent up energy running through A.J. "I will give it to you."

Jaw clenching, A.J ran his hands over Shane. What did he want right now? "I want you, Shane I don't care how just...after the past few days..."

Shane nodded, pulling A.J closer. It wasn't sex he was after but connection. He needed to make sure that Shane was real and Shane needed to do the same for him. "How about we get some rest and in the morning we can get breakfast, you meet the boys then we go get ready to pick up Amber."

A.J nodded, pressing his face against Shane's neck he took a deep breath. "I'm glad you're here." Despite his voice being soft, A.J knew Shane heard him. "When they said you were missing, I thought I was being punished."

Shane frowned as he pulled A.J closer. "Punished for what, living your life? Doing what you needed to survive?"

"Because..." A.J took a slow, deep breath, his fingers tracing an idle pattern across Shane's chest. "Because I left the family a-and after everything that happened I never..." He broke off with a soft sound as his thoughts went back to the news cast. "I thought I'd lost you Shane, I thought I'd lost you and all I could think about was what was going to happen next. How was I going to move forward if you were really...d-don't do that again you bastard. If I lose you..."

"You won't, Allen I swear as long as I can prevent it you will never have to worry about losing me." Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s back, frowning at the small tremors. "Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It was something that could have happened to almost anyone. The problem has been taken care of and it won't happen again."

"Yeah, well, from now on we travel together. I can't handle this being separated shit. God Shane, do you know how I felt when I heard those words? I felt like I was being ripped apart and I don't want to feel like that again." A.J pressed his face against Shane's chest, fighting back the tears that filled his eyes. "You don't understand what it is you're getting into being with me but I don't want to let you go. I love you, Shane, I love you and if I lose you..."

Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s hair as he held the shaking brunette closer. "Forgive me, I didn't realize..." Dre had warned him about A.J.'s reaction but he wasn't prepared for _this_ Allen Jones. "I love you too, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yeah, I know, just not a fan of the idea of losing you. Felt like I'd lost everything again, jesus Shane promise me you'll be more careful, next time I'm coming with you. That way I'll know first hand what the fuck is going on right then."

Shane chuckled at the watery demand, holding onto A.J as he let out a soft sigh. "That's why you insisted on coming to the airport to meet us."

"Yeah, well, my boss is a tyrant and wouldn't let me off early." A.J grinned at the rumbling sound of Shane's laughter. Pressing his left ear against Shane's chest, he listened to Shane's heartbeat. "Shane?"

Shane shifted against the sheets, letting out a soft hum of acknowledgment. He was exhausted, after everything that's happened, three hours of sleep just wasn't enough.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it when we get up." A.J pressed against Shane, he wouldn't worry him about the mysterious stranger. Right now he would enjoy finally having Shane here with him. After everything, Shane had kept his promise and that's all that mattered.


	7. A Past Mistake Not Forgotten

Shane shifted against the bed, fingers twisting in the sheets as he slowly woke up. He groaned low at the feel of a pair of hands moving over him and a hot, wet mouth surrounding him. Shivering, Shane opened his eyes and looked down. "Allen?" At his soft hum, Shane's hips thrust up. "Christ, don't...i-it's to..." Head pressing back into the pillows, Shane panted as he tried not to thrust up. This wasn't how he expected to wake up but he would enjoy it either way. Sliding a hand through A.J.'s hair, Shane brushed back the dark strands to find bright, ocean blue eyes watching him. Fighting back a shudder, Shane felt his jaw clench as pleasure raced through him. "T-the boys...honey, w-wait..." He tried to slow things down but A.J was determined to have his way. Gasping at the hand between his legs, Shane fell back against the bed, unaware of having sat up.

A.J watched as Shane writhed against the bed. He needed to do this for him, to hear him...taste him. So he woke Shane up with a blow job and from the looks of it, Shane had no complaints. Sliding a hand across Shane's hip, A.J watched Shane's face as he moved his other hand between Shane's legs. He couldn't help watching in awe as Shane started to fall apart. Moving closer, A.J searched for the tight, puckered flesh, curious as to how Shane would react if he were touched like...

"Christ, Allen, w-wait, I-I..." Shane arched up, body shuddering as he came in A.J.'s mouth. Sucking in harsh breath after harsh breath, Shane tried to keep his hips still but in the end, A.J got his way.

Groaning in satisfaction, A.J didn't pull back until Shane had fallen back against the bed, a weak moan leaving him. Reaching down, he stroked himself until he came, shuddering as pleasure spread through him. Letting out a soft sigh, A.J glanced up at the dazed expression on Shane's face and grinned. "Mornin' sweetheart."

Shane grabbed him with shaky arms, confusion and love running through him. "Morning to you as well." Came his breathless reply. "Time?"

"Eleven thirty I think, the boys ate pancakes and sausage. Well Dom did, Ash prefers bacon like his dad." A.J grinned down at Shane, moving over to sit fully on his lap. "Are we awake now?"

Shane nodded, eyes on the man above him. "You ate breakfast with the boys?"

"Yeah, well, I mean Clay had come by to pick up Alex and Al and they were already up so we ordered room service. There's more, I-I made sure they left you enough..."

Shane cut off A.J.'s rambling with a kiss, his hands roaming over the tan body. "Where are they now?"

"Downstairs with Alex and Al I think, they left before I came back here." A.J grinned down at the still sleepy looking man, running a hand through silver and gray hair. "You must have been exhausted if you slept through us eating and laughing."

"I thought I was dreaming but I see I wasn't." Shane gave him a soft smile, watching as A.J flushed a light pink. "What time is Amber's plane supposed to be here? Do we have time for..."

Shifting against Shane, A.J shivered as a hand slid down his back. "A-at two, I think, I can't...I-I'm not sure..." He broke off at the feel of Shane hardening beneath him. Moving back, A.J moaned softly, head dropping back as Shane's hands tightened on his hips. "We have time, Al said...h-he said..." A.J broke off at the hand moving over his ass, pressing back, A.J panted as Shane brushed a finger between his cheeks. "Th-they were...Clay is...th-the wharf...Shane..."

Shane watched, listening to the soft pants leaving A.J. He couldn't help touching him, hearing the breathless tone as he mapped out every inch of his skin. "Not right now, we don't have time for what I want to do to you." He grinned at the shudder that moved over A.J. "Once we pick up Amber and eat, the kids will be ready to go to bed and then..." Shane pressed a finger inside A.J., watching as his face went slack with pleasure. "Then I plan to make you say my name all night." Shane felt A.J tighten around his finger and pressed another one in. "Or maybe I'll start right now." He watched as A.J moved back onto his fingers, a dark sound rumbling through his chest at the look on the tan, bearded face. "Sweetheart?"

A.J panted as he rode Shane's fingers, hips moving in small thrusts as he tried to focus on what Shane was saying. Shivering as pleasure raced along his nerves, A.J let out a soft groan as Shane removed his fingers. Blinking down at the smiling man, A.J leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Tonight, I'll even scream..."

Shane flipped them, mind already turning to the sound he loved most. "I can make you do that before the kids get here." He grinned at the excited flush that spread over A.J.'s skin. "I'll never get enough of hearing that sound." Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s pulse, enjoying the way it beat rapidly with A.J.'s response.

In all it took Shane almost forty five minutes to get the response he wanted. He teased and tortured A.J until he begged Shane to stop. By the time they finally made it to the shower, Shane had to carry the exhausted brunette. After their shower, they decided to call Alistair and Alexander so they could bring the boys back to the suite.

"Shane, do you think...what, um, what if the kids don't get along? They'll be with us for a week, do you think..." A.J looked at Shane, worry making him frown.

"The boys are excited about meeting her. Dominic thought I was joking so he won't believe it until he sees her but Asher on the other hand..."

"He trusts his father's word." A.J sighed, he would admit to being nervous. This wasn't the same as if he were doing a show. Shouting fans and wrestling teammates he could handle, his daughter being upset was different. "I just really want Am to enjoy her time with us." He sat down next to Shane, a soft sigh leaving him as he was pulled close to a warm body. "She means a lot to me and if she isn't going to be happy..."

"We will make sure of it honey so stop worrying. Let's go downstairs and meet everyone there. If we have something to do, there's no reason to be nervous." Shane hadn't forgotten Alistair's comment about someone watching A.J and Chris. "Allen?"

"Hmm?"

"You were going to tell me something this morning but stopped, what was it?" Shane watched as he stiffened, hands shaking as he turned towards Shane. "Honey what is it?"

"Nothing, I just, I was being paranoid and I think it rubbed off on Chris." A.J wasn't ready to tell him about the person following them. They hadn't been able to figure out who it was and he didn't want to upset Shane. Especially after talking to Danial about the situation.

 _"_ _I'll ask around first and see what I can find out. If you see them again let me know and we'll talk to Shane."_

Shaking his head, A.J gave Shane a shaky smile. "Things are fine, let's go meet the boys so we can head to the market. I promised them I'd show them how the fisherman sell what they catch. Maybe our old employer is still down there too." A.J frowned thoughtfully as he picked up his wallet and key card. Looking over at Shane, he gave him a smile. "Everything's fine now that you're here."

Shane nodded, something about A.J.'s smile bothered him. A memory that's bothered him for a while but he'd let it go to wishful dreaming. He'd seen it before but couldn't remember where. "Allen, if there's something you need to tell me..."

A.J walked over to Shane, hands sliding over his shirt. "I swear everything is fine. We can talk once we get back, ok?" At Shane's nod, A.J pulled him down for a kiss. "Come on, I have a show tonight and Ams is supposed to be here for it. Can't be to tired be for a show, bosses orders."

Shane grinned, following A.J out of the suite. He tightened his hold on A.J.'s hand, pulling him back before he opened the door. "No matter what happens..."

A.J grinned at Shane. "Yeah, yeah, I know McMahon. I love you too. Now let's go entertain our guests, maybe we can convince them to stay longer."

Shane chuckled as he let A.J pull him out of the suite and down the hall to the elevators. "I sure as hell hope you're ready for this. Those two can run the strongest man ragged, ask Alistair, he's had to babysit a time or two."

"I can imagine, if they're anything like you it'll be hell trying to keep up." A.J pulled Shane onto the elevator, glancing behind him, hoping he wouldn't see the stranger. The man was a ghost, the only time he saw him was...

"Jesus, Allen, what is it? What's..." Shane broke off as he glanced over his shoulder, frowning as he turned back to A.J. "Honey, what the hell is going on?"

Blinking, A.J looked up at Shane. He'd seen him, the man who always kept his hood on had finally shown his face. "Your past is going to make you pay for leaving it behind." A.J looked up at Shane, stomach churning as he tried to forget what he'd seen. _You have to deal with it no matter what happens._ Danial's words made him shiver as he looked back behind Shane. The hallway was empty now but the damage was done. Looking back up at Shane, he could see the worry in the dark eyes. "We'll talk about it later, I promise. Right now no more heavy stuff, let's just enjoy the day, please?"

Shane nodded at the soft tone, glancing back behind him once more. He wasn't sure why A.J had paled so suddenly but whatever he'd seen...

"Shane?"

Turning, he gave A.J a quick grin. "Hope you're a fan of hot dogs and shakes." He would worry about it later, right now Shane wanted to make sure that his sons and A.J had a good time this afternoon. "I don't think the boys will be up for sushi after a visit to the shops."

A.J grinned as the doors closed behind Shane. Glancing over at the panel, he looked up at the face staring back at him. "Who in the fuck..." He pulled back from Shane, sucking in a quick breath at the face looking back at him.

"Allen what's going on?" Shane looked over at the panel, frown deepening at the look on A.J.'s face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ghost's have a way of coming back to haunt us when we least expect them to. I should have..." Swallowing, A.J looked at Shane. "Not right now, ok, let's worry about it later."

Shane pulled A.J against him, rubbing his back as the elevator descended. "Ok." Voice soft, he tried to push his worry to the back of his mind. Whatever was going on with A.J he needed to figure it out soon. If he were beginning to see his nightmares during the day... "Let's go grab something to eat then we can go through the shops. You said Lisa and Patrick are going to be at the show tonight?"

"Yeah, they, uh, Am-amber want's to see the show." A.J turned into Shane, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "She knows about you...us...Amber. I...we umm, Lisa and I wanted her to understand who you are in my life."

"She knows we're together?" Shane wondered how the conversation had gone. He couldn't imagine explaining to a six year old that daddy's new friend was a boy who likes to kiss daddy.

"Well, she knows that you mean a lot to me. She said she would be on her best behavior." A.J pulled back from Shane as they came to a stop. "The boys?"

"Dominic has an idea, Asher doesn't seem interested either way." Shane grinned as the doors opened and they were greeted by twin shouts of laughter. "Does it bother you?"

"No, as long as I can have you and Ams I'm good, adding the boys is a bonus I hadn't expected." A.J gave Shane's hand a squeeze before exiting the cab. "Hey guys, who's up for some serious fun today?!"

Shane watched as A.J walked over to where Dominic and Asher were sitting. He tried to hide his frown but wasn't surprised at the voice behind him.

"You're upset but it's not from what's already happened."

"Tell me about this person who's been following him. Have you seen them or has anyone else?"

Danial frowned as he looked over at a.J and Shane's sons. "Not that I know of, I didn't know that was a concern until now."

"Alistair mentioned it when we got in then just before we came down..." Shane felt his brow furrow as he thought back to the look on A.J.'s face. "Danial somethings bothering him, something serious and I need to find out what."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"I started to bring it up but..." Shane sighed as they walked over to the group standing by the fountain. "He saw something before we got on the elevator. Something behind me scared him and when the doors closed he was looking at his reflection but he was scared of what he saw."

"You said he was talking about having nightmares. Think that has something to do with it?"

"He whispered something about the past coming back to haunt him. Whatever is bothering him it didn't start until he got here." Shane watched as Dominic and A.J pointed at some of the shops down by the river. "Do you think..."

"Bray said that some ghosts never leave their haunting ground. Not until they have been released from the ties holding them there. If that's what's going on with Allen then he needs to deal with it before it becomes worse."

"It's like a waking nightmare, isn't it? He sees what ever it is he's been dreaming about until it eventually..." Shane broke off as a pair of ocean blue eyes turned to look at him. "Dre will be arriving along with Amber and her parents, I'll talk to him about it then." Giving Danial a pat on the back, Shane headed down the hotel steps to the car. Right now wasn't the time to let his worries get the best of him. So he pushed back his concern, smiled at the three in front of him and decided that they would figure everything out later on in the day.


	8. AJ's Mistake-Forgotten Memory Revealed

Who is that following A.J.? What was that about the past coming back to haunt you? This mistake is one that _never_ should have been forgotten...

* * *

"How are you enjoying your trip so far, fré?"

A.J turned at the sound of Dre's voice, a grin curving his lips as he looked at him. "Well, it's getting better now that I see you're here. When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago, had to stop and take care of some business. How have you been, better now that your lòt mwatye(other half) is here?"

A.J flushed, grinning as he turned back to the view in front of him. "Yeah, had me thinking I was being punished for..." A.J broke off, aware that the topic was still a sore subject between them.

"For what, fré?"

A.J turned at the soft question, looking up at his childhood friend and brother. "You know what Dre."

"No, I do not, all I remember is being told that you needed to leave because of something that happened at that party. You never said what happened that night, just that McMahon was in your room knocked out drunk. After that you refused to talk, you refused to eat or see any of us. Two weeks later we look up and you and Shinsuke are gone with that salo. Sadie goes into premature labor and I lose not only my brother but a nephew. I do not know what happened that night to you but when you are ready..."

"It was...It was Shane, that I was with. He was...god Dre he was so drunk and I know he doesn't remember and I didn't...not at first." A.J looked back out the window, letting out a soft sigh. "Shane hadn't planned on showing up that night, he even apologized for bothering me."

"Did he force you."

A.J looked up at Dre's tone, surprise clear in his eyes. "Shane force me? God, Dre he can't force me to do anything I don't want to. Shane doesn't have it in him to be overly aggressive with me without a reason." Shaking his head, A.J felt a wistful smile curve his lips. "He's the reason I haven't been able to have a decent relationship. No one's ever treated me like he did that night."

Dre frowned as he watched A.J. Taking in the sweats, dark tank top, and ponytail. "Yet something is bothering you?"

"I left before he woke up, I-I didn't stay long enough to find out if...maybe..." A.J felt his hands clench as he stared out the window. "There's a saying, _Your past will come back to haunt you_."

"I know it, almost the same as dealing with your demons."

"I left him in the room sleep Dre, I was scared about what would happen if anyone found out and then...you and Sadie show up with WWE contracts and..."

"Does he still not know it was you?"

A.J flinched at the soft tone, a shudder moving over him as he tried to shake off the icy hand holding him in place. "No, he talks about it, says it was a dream and it was Dre, for him and me. I mean, damnit, you know how long I've had a crush on Shane but when he showed up at my room..."

"You told me a _McMahon_ propositioned you, that he did not force you but he got what he wanted. Are you telling me now..."

"It wasn't what you thought it was. I mean I...we did but Shane was so god damn drunk a-and I wanted to but..."

"Then you must tell him. If the nightmares you are having are because of this..."

"How? How do I tell him now with everything that's between us? I could lose him for not telling him sooner. Besides, he still thinks it's a dream, if I tell him now..."

"I'd be grateful to not think I've been losing my mind for the past six and a half years."

A.J stiffened at the sound of Shane's voice. Fighting back the cold fear that moved over him, he turned to find Shane watching him, dark eyes wide and troubled. "Shane..."

"So it wasn't a dream, for six years I thought it was. I woke up in the room alone with no trace of you having ever been there. Why, why would you leave and not say something to me?"

A.J looked at the man in front of him, watching as Shane slowly stepped into the room. "You were drunk a-and it was your first time with a man..."

"That's not a good enough reason for me to wake up alone! Jesus Allen, do you know how I felt? I thought I'd dreamt it all but could have sworn it wasn't a dream. I woke up in a room that wasn't mine and I was alone. I didn't know what the hell had happened!"

"Nothing! I mean, ok something but not like you think! I-it wasn't...you didn't, uh, it was consensual Shane, ok? I didn't stop you because I wanted to. I tried to forget about what happened after Shin and I left. I couldn't afford a scandal or anything worse and neither could you. We both had our careers to think about as well as our families."

"I was getting a divorce, we had just had an argument and she brought you into it. It bothered me that someone seemed to notice my attention concerning you." Shane frowned as he stood behind A.J., close enough for him to reach out and touch but far enough so he didn't feel caged in or smothered. "I tried to remember that night, god I'd drank so much just to tolerate her and I...did I..." Shane stepped back from A.J as he searched his memory for the missing information. "It wasn't my father who propositioned you..."

"Shane..." A.J turned at the tone, eyes wide as he watched Shane. "Listen, ok you didn't..."

" _I_ propositioned you. I was the one who made you leave the States." Shane turned to Dre. "That's why you stepped back from me because..."

"I misunderstood as well, I thought it was your father who had offended Jones. He was in such a hurry to leave and we'd had a disagreement..."

"Sadie went into premature labor around the time we lost track of Allen and Shinsuke." Shane sank down to the couch behind him. "I couldn't forget your eyes or your voice, I knew I needed to find you but I never thought..."

"Shane listen to me, you weren't supposed to remember me. Even if you were getting a divorce, who's to say that you two wouldn't decide to work things out?I left because I was scared. I was just starting out in the business, you're the bosses son and if I got caught in bed with him while he's still married..." A.J moved to stand in front of Shane, watching the pale face for some type of reaction. "I love you, ok, I love you and I should have said something sooner but I'm seeing ghosts and I need your help right now."

"Ghosts." Shane repeated absently, looking up at the man in front of him. How could he have forgotten something so important? How could he not remember that the person who'd changed his life...

"Shane?"

"You said I didn't force you, did you give your consent?"

A.J flushed at the question, aware that his answer would either hurt or help Shane. Glancing over at Dre, he silently asked him for help. When he simply shook his head. A.J turned back to Shane. "I don't..."

"Yes or no, honey did I ask or did you give consent? If I forced you..."

"You didn't, Shane christ, you didn't force me! I was...i-it was mutual, I just...that still doesn't change the fact..."

"I'm no better than he is, I've always tried not to be anything like him but I guess in the end Stephanie and I can't help it." Looking up at A.J., Shane scanned the other's face. "Forgive me, it was a night I've tried my hardest to remember. That wasn't how I wanted to meet you though or how I expected things to end." He could hear Marissa's question echoing in his head... _Wrestlemania wasn't the start of it, was it?_ She had known, somehow, that he'd fallen for someone else even if he didn't recognize it. "You were being recruited by NPJW and WWE, you had a contract offer with both but after signing, we lost track of you. You'd pop up on black out shows but main events..."

"Wells was trying to keep a low profile but the more Shin and I grew in popularity..."

"The more people wanted their money." Shane ran a hand through his hair, mind going back to the night he propositioned A.J. "I thought...I-I hadn't meant to treat you so badly before Wrestlemania but it was driving me crazy. Hearing your voice and knowing I'd heard it before, seen those _eyes_ before. You would follow me with those eyes, it was...I was surprised I'd lasted as long as I did."

"It wasn't until after that night at my place did I realize you didn't remember me. I mean yeah my hair was shorter and I didn't have as much weight as I do now but..."

"Your body...I remembered the feel of your body against mine and it made me wonder. I knew you from touch but I was sure I'd never...not with another man before. And I've only ever been attracted to one man."

"I didn't know what to say so I thought..." Shaking his head, A.J sat down next to Shane. "I left you alone, I ran because I was scared of the consequences if I stayed. That decision has cost me a lot but Amber is one thing I do not regret." A.J sighed as he reached out for Shane, relieved when he didn't pull away. "I keep seeing _me_ , when I left you that night. I didn't want to leave you, honestly but I knew who you were and I'd heard about what happens at your dad's parties. I didn't...it was hard to leave you. I've watched you since you showed up around TNA then when NPJW started you were around more. You didn't really notice me..."

"I noticed, damnit." Shane ran a hand over his face as he let out a rough sigh. "Jesus you don't know what I went through trying to come to terms with how I felt about you." Shane threaded their fingers together as he watched the man in front of him. "It's almost like a kid in a candy store. You see that one sucker you want desperately, would be willing to do anything to get it but you know you're not supposed to have it." He watched as A.J flushed, a soft smile curving his lips. "I'd watch you during your practices. You and The Club were really gaining a name, then you disappeared for a few months. Then I was told you were in Japan and I just...I thought I'd missed out on my chance to see..."

"Why didn't you just say something? I mean we could have both been spared all of this hell if you..."

Shane pulled A.J closer and kissed him. "I get scared too, you know. You are _not_ the easiest of people to talk to and I didn't know you were even interested in men until I found out about you and Chris. Which by the way doesn't sit well with me because if I had lost you to him..."

"Chris is in love with Seth, always has been always will be. Now, about when you used to watch me practice..." A.J grinned at Shane's flush, running a hand across his chest. "You know, maybe there was a reason you didn't remember. What if things were meant to happen like this?"

"You left your family to get away from what happened between us. I don't think that's a good thing at all." Shane sighed as he looked up at Dre, who stood silently by the window. "I didn't mean to run him off."

"Non, you did no such thing, fré has always been quick to jump into things without thinking. He should have let someone help instead of running away."

A.J frowned at Dre, aware that he was telling the truth. "Ok, so I left but I came back didn't I? Isn't that better than having stayed with Wellington? I mean, seriously I think it was a huge step on my part after everything I'd been through." Moving to sit on Shane's lap, A.J sighed as he wrapped his arms around Shane's waist. "Now we can focus on getting to the arena and seeing Amber tonight."

"They have seats ringside tonight, Alistair and Benjamin will be seated with them. Asher and Dominic will be sitting with Hunter's sister and her boys, which is next to Amber and her parents." Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s hair. "Once we get back and the kids are sleep, we need to talk, seriously. It seems that there's a lot of things we _need_ to talk about now before the ceremony."

A.J stiffened against Shane, pulling back to look up at his face. "What things?"

"The Circle of Fireflies for one, how to explain everything to the kids, two." Shane grinned as A.J let out a soft huff.

"Well, the kids know and I don't..." He broke off as he thought about his answer. The Circle of Fireflies meant Shane would claim him in front of everyone. From the family down to everyone who was associated with the family. He tried to fight back the thrill of so many people watching them, tried to ignore the desire to agree with whatever Shane chose. "Do you...A-are you really sure you want to do this Shane? Once in the family you can't just leave. I mean I'll be an asshole about it true but I can't...Y-you won't be able to leave me that easily and..."

"I'm sure, I'm the one who suggested it remember?" Shane grinned at A.J. "Anyway, I have no plans on going anywhere so you will be happy and so will the kids."

A.J chuckled as he laid his head on Shane's chest with a tired sigh. "This match with Owens, Shane, seriously, I'm getting sick of his whining and complaining."

"Kevin isn't a fan of it either but for now it's what the fans are reacting to." Shane frowned as he thought about their resident brawler. "He's nothing like his in ring character, which is why he's part of the club."

"Yeah, well, I don't care about that. Right now I want that belt he has." A.J heard as well as felt Shane's chuckle. "I'm serious Shane, I want the U.S title belt."

"I can't just hand it to you, you have to win it honey. You know how it works." Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s back, enjoying the soft hum that left him. "You two will have your chance tonight anyway, so we hope you're ready."

"Hell yes I'm ready, jesus I've been ready since Chris came back with the belt." A.J sat up and grinned at Shane. "Come on, we need to get everything ready so we can go. The boys are riding with Al and Alex, do you think we can grab something to eat before going to the arena?"

Shane nodded, his thoughts on their earlier conversation. He was trying to remember what happened that night, how was it he had been able to forget the one man who's turned him inside out for almost six years, if not longer. Tightening his hold on A.J., Shane pulled him closer. Giving him a gentle kiss, Shane grinned as A.J blushed. "Let's get ready to go, I find that the sooner we get there and get things started, the sooner we can have some time for us." Shane didn't add that he wanted the extra time to figure out how he'd forgotten such an important turning point in his life. How had he been able to not remember that it was A.J for almost six years? Six torturous years where he had thought that one night had been a dream. A dream where he'd been with someone but could never quite see their face. It had felt like one of the best dreams he'd ever had in his life, only to wake up and find out that it was not real.

"Shane?"

Shane looked up at the man standing in front of him. "Ready?"

"Yeah, but uh, are you...i-is everything ok? You're quiet all of a sudden?"

Shane nodded, giving A.J a quick grin. "I'm ok, just thinking about the show tonight. Let's go grab something to eat then head to the arena. I'm ready to meet Miss Amber Jessica."

A.J flushed in pleasure as he returned Shane's grin. "She's going to love you almost as much as I do." Tone breathless, A.J hugged the man standing in front of him. "God Shane, if you ever change your mind..."

"Never, I've already spent enough time without you. I have no intentions of letting you go now." Shane grinned as his phone rang. "The boys are looking for me."

"Go, find out what they want to eat, I still need to grab my bag and a change of clothes." A.J grinned as Shane gave him a kiss, answering his phone with a smile. He gave him a small wave as Shane turned back with a quick grin. "I'll meet you downstairs." Shane nodded, waving as the door closed behind him.

"You did not tell him the rest, fré."

"I can't, not right now. You know how Shane is, he's going to think about this until he can remember and once he does..." A.J felt a chill move over him as he watched Shane leave the room. "If it plays out as the nightmares then I'll lose him either way it goes."

"Do you believe in them or do you believe that it is what will happen if you repeat the decision?"

"I won't lose Shane, not for any reason." A.J turned to look at Dre. "You know Sadie can help me with..."

"It will require Wyatt, not Sadie. She can not walk where he is able."

A.J bit back a curse as he realized Dre was right. Sadie was known for being able to do a number of things but Bray on the other hand. "You know why I can't go to him."

"Then the price may be more than the risk but you must also wonder. Is the reward worth the risk and the price? Your fyète,(pride) fré, is he not worth it? Is he not..."

"Damnit he is, you know he is but after what happened with Dean and Wyatt..." A.J sucked in a quick breath, shaking his head in frustration. "No, fuck that Dre, not right now, ok? Amber is going to be here tonight. If I can, I'll see if Chris can help with talking to Dean and Wyatt but..." A.J broke off as he thought about Wyatt's response. "Wyatt's going to demand that I return to the family by his terms and I don't..." He stopped at the hand on his shoulder.

"You know she would not allow him to go to far. You are having the sacred dreams, you must face this fear fré or the risk..."

"I won't fucking lose Shane." Shaking his head, A.J turned towards their bedroom. "Look, no more talk about this tonight, ok? Shane knows what he knows and for now that's ok. What happened six years ago won't happen again, trust me, after everything that happened with Wells, I have no intention of repeating that mistake ever."

* * *

Questions? Good, the answers will be found in..The Architect's Rockstar, Fireflies Whisper's, and The Lunatic Butcher. Billion Dollar Divorce isn't over though...Wanna know what Shane did six years ago? How about this...I'll tell you what he did and you tell me how you feel? Deal :D Deal!


	9. First Sightings

_Six Years Ago...Morgan City, MD_

Shane frowned as he looked through the stack of paper work. He was trying to sort out the NWA-TNA merger and how it would affect the NJPW merger. Unbidden, his gaze drifted over to a file on the corner of his desk. He'd hidden it there a few weeks ago after having seen _him_. Curiosity, one of his best or worse characteristics, ate at him. He'd seen him at one of the company walk through's. A meeting of department heads to determine what needed to be changed, what needed to be fixed, and what new could they do to make and keep their fans happy.

It had been pure chance Shane had looked up and seen him. Bright, ocean blue eyes dancing with laughter as he turned and looked at Shane. He'd stopped to watch him, head tilted in curiosity as he and another wrestler went through a series of moves. Shane hadn't known who the other man was at the time, until he decided to do some digging. He asked around, making sure to keep the conversation light and his tone casual. After two weeks, he'd been given a personnel file for one, A.J. Styles.

Shane had read the information like a man starved. He couldn't understand why but this man intrigued him and all he had done was laugh. Sighing in frustration, he looked up as his phone sounded with an alert. He wanted to ignore it but knew there was a chance The Club would be meeting tonight. He needed to be there, to release some extra tension. After two months of watching him, Shane had reached his breaking point. He needed to hit something, beat the hell out of someone. Shaking his head, he let out a rough chuckle as he read the message.

 _Tonight is a blessed night. The Punisher has a new challenger. Is he up to the task or will he send one of his seconds in his place?_

Frowning, he sent back a reply. There was no way he was going to miss tonight. Not after everything with Marissa and now his attraction to Styles.

 _The Punisher will answer the challenge personally, seconds will stand at the ready. May the fireflies bless the challenger for a safe journey._

Five years ago he and his friends started their fight clubs. Each of them had a favorite place. Bray Wyatt and Juls Red preferred being near their homes in the bayou's of Louisiana. Natalia preferred the suburbs with a lot of space and trees. And Shane...Shane preferred being out in the country. The wide open fields framed by high rising mountains gave him a sense of freedom. Something he didn't get to feel as often as he would like.

Sighing, Shane picked up one of the files in front of him, reading the contracts and signing where required. By the time he'd finished with the paperwork and conference calls, he was ready to head to the club. That is until he heard _that laugh_. Stomach twisting with nervous anticipation, Shane pushed back from his desk. Standing, he reached for his keys, wallet, and bag. He needed to get away from him before he did something stupid. "Like invite him out some where." He muttered under his breath.

Shane knew his dad would be hosting a party for everyone and that A.J would more than likely be there. He also knew what type of parties they turned into. "If he goes..." Shane could feel his temper spike at the thought of A.J with someone else. The idea that someone else at the party would feel they have the right to touch him...

"Leaving for the day?"

Shane turned at the sound of his sister's voice. Giving her a half smile, he waited as she locked the door to his office. "Yeah, have something planned for the evening." He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Stephanie but she would help distract him and that's what he needed right now.

"Hunter told me about his plans, I assume you will be there too?"

Shane tried not to glare at her as they walked towards the elevator. He hated when she tried to get answers from him without asking the question. "If you want to know what it is Hunter's up too..."

"I know, I know, I need to ask him myself. Well, since we obviously don't want to talk about my husband, how bout I talk about my brother? Have you seen him? He's about six six, 225, and works like he's never going to get tired."

Shane sighed, reaching over to give her a quick hug. "I'm right here, just distracted with a lot of things."

"Your wife wouldn't happen to be one of them, would she?"

Shane glanced over at his sister, something in her tone telling him to be wary of how he answered. "What is it you're wanting to know Steph? If I know she's cheating on me or if I'm going to stay with her, this time?" At her look of surprise, Shane laughed. "I've known for a while and filed papers a few months ago. I'm not going to subject myself or my son's to the embarrassment of it all anymore."

"Good for you, now for a new partner..."

"No, Steph, no blind dates or online dating sites. I'm fine single for now." Shane pressed the button for the elevator, grateful when the doors opened immediately. "Besides I have my own ways of finding companionship, if I so desire it."

"Yeah, dads parties being one of them, hmm? Don't think I haven't noticed you watching him. I'm surprised really but not to much. You always were flexible in most of your life."

Shane felt his temper spark as he turned away from his sister. He should have known someone was watching him. Should have known that there was someone who would notice his interest. "What the hell do you want Stephanie?"

"I just want to know why I can't join the club as well? If Sadie and Natalia and Becky can be a part of the group..."

"Talk to Sadie, she's the one who refuses to let you join. Something about not wanting her friend hurt." Shane grinned at her look of surprise. "Yes, Sadie does have a heart contrary to what some may think."

"Well, I'll have to give her a call, I'm just as good as any of the others."

"I'm sure you are but until then I'm not telling you anything. Goodnight sis, be safe and give my niece and nephew my love." He waved as he took the first elevator going down, knowing she was going in the opposite direction.

Shane let out a soft sigh of relief as the doors closed between them, her stunned expression almost comical. Shaking his head, Shane gave her a small wave then pressed the button for the garage. He was grateful to have the cab to himself, getting the chance to indulge in some time to think. Shaking his head, he tried to keep his thoughts away from the reason he was leaving in the first place.

Shane would admit to having become almost obsessive in his desire to know more about A.J. He knew he would be an asset for WWE, the real question was did Shane want him more for the company or for himself? He'd left the office because of the sound of his laughter. That sound stayed with him in his quiet times, making his skin tingle while he lay in bed. Twisting him inside out with the desire to be the only one to hear him. Shane couldn't understand why he felt this way about A.J. How could a _man_ twist him in so many knots he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to see straight again.

Shaking his head in frustration, Shane looked up as the elevator stopped, doors opening to show him the parking garage. He grinned as he glanced up and over to where his car was parked. Walking over, Shane nodded to his driver. "Evening Alistair."

"Mr. McMahon."

Shane laughed at the young man, grateful to have him and his twin working for him. "we have club plans tonight Alistair, see if we can make it there without a ticket?"

"Yes Sir, should I..."

"Yes, he will be required to be there." Shane said, turning at the sound of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and grinned. "Looks like Jul's just got back into town as well." He glanced up at the soft chuckle from his friend. "Be nice to get a meal after the fights tonight. Maybe Sadie cooked for everyone?"

"If Juls is back we can expect to eat."

Shane nodded, giving Alistair a pat on the back. He stepped into the backseat and waited for the door to be closed. He hadn't been aware of the ocean blue eyes watching him. The bright gaze curious as he watched Shane and Alistair. Shane missed how the other man watched him when ever he was around. He was to absorbed in his own moral confusion to notice that the looks he gave A.J were being returned.

What Shane didn't miss was the way A.J was always surrounded by people. Some co-workers others seemed to be more. And Shane would admit that he wasn't pleased with it. Despite still being married, Shane was jealous...jealous of everyone who got the chance to spend time with him. "I'm almost as bad as dad." The soft whisper made his stomach churn with disgust.

He couldn't help the memory as it popped up unbidden. One of a blond superstar being carried from the house by a dark haired man. The rage on his face had moved everyone from his path as he carried the bruised and battered blond. It wasn't until later did he find out that the two were dating and ta few of the people at the party hadn't been happy about it. It was then that he stopped going to the parties. They had been fun...before he found out what really went on. "If he goes, dad or one of his fucking croonies..."

Shane broke off as his phone rang. Frowning, he looked at the screen and bit back a curse. He was not in the mood to talk to his ex so he sent the call to voicemail. Leaning his head back against the seat, Shane let his mind wander. He was safe here, in the backseat of his car. Alistair knew where to go once they picked up Alexander, so Shane closed his eyes and relaxed. He knew he could go to the party, see if A.J would be there or not. But Shane knew...he knew A.J would because his dad couldn't resist the ones that appeared docile or desperate or both. He and his friends always picked the _pretty boys_ as they called them. Some were able to avoid the group while others...

 _"_ _Boss, traffic may make us late by about ten minutes."_

Sighing, Shane nodded. "It's fine, I'm not expected anytime soon anyway." Relaxing further into the seat cushions, Shane let his thoughts turn to a certain brunette and the best way to get to know him better.


	10. History Lesson 1

" _If you stare at him any longer he's going to notice."_

 _"He hasn't this far, why would he start now?"_

 _"Because when you're not looking at him, he's looking at you."_

Shane knew he shouldn't have let the statement affect him but it did. Branson had to be wrong, there was no way A.J was watching him...was there? Shaking his head in angry frustration, Shane wrapped his hands with tape. He wouldn't worry about that right now, right now his focus needed to be on the man in the ring tonight. Looking up at his reflection, Shane frowned. This entire thing was turning him inside out, maybe talking to his mom would help him figure things out?"

"You are troubled with something. If you do not wish to participate this evening it will be acceptable."

"No, you called for the Champion and he answered. I'm ready, just a lot of things on my mind right now." Shane smiled at the reflection of the woman behind him. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"Always such a flatterer but I thank you for the compliment. Now if you are ready, I would like to speak with you about something once we are finished."

Shane nodded, following her out of the room and down the corridor to the main arena. "Do we know who the challenger is?"

"No, just that he is a friend of Dre's and that he heard about you through the whispering south winds."

Shane chuckled, shaking his head as they walked around a group of people. Glancing at them, Shane stopped short at the sight of a blue eyed brunette. Turning to follow him as he walked away, he didn't notice Seth or Dean until he'd run into them both. "How's it going fellas?" He looked between the pair then back in the direction of the disappearing brunette.

"Alright Shane'O, lookin' kinda distracted there." Dean glanced behind Shane, looking for whoever he had seen. "Someone catch your interest?"

"Looked like the brunette over by the door, he isn't bad honestly."

Shane looked at Seth, gaze narrowing in warning. "Don't go there you two. Leave it alone." Shane glanced back where he'd last seen the man, brow furrowing in confusion. There would be no way he'd be here. He would have to be invited in order to...

"Hey, ain't that Juls, looks like we'll be in for a good night. Glad to see her back too, Sadie girl was looking real sad for a while."

Shane looked over at his friend, a frown curving his lips down. He remembered Sadie saying Juls was away to much. That she wanted her home more during Sadie's pregnancy. "Maybe this time she will stick around longer than a few weeks."

"Yeah, Wyatt said that they don't have anything else for a while so Sadie should be happy about that."

Shane nodded at Dean's grin. "Ok guys so do you know who it is that issued the challenge?"

"Some unknown fighter coming up through NXT. He's trying to impress Hunter so he went straight for you out the gate."

Shane looked over at Seth, frowning as they made their way to the main arena. He nodded to a few of the people they passed, knowing that if they were here the fight was more important than it seemed. "There's a lot of top notches here tonight."

"Bray's back as well."

Shane glanced over at Dean and grinned. "That's right, the ceremony is next weekend. He would need a week with you to make sure nothing has changed your mind."

"Fuck that, Wyatt and I have been through enough, I'm not walking away this time." Dean gave Shane a determined nod before turning back to the chestnut haired man standing next to Juls. "Those two stand out no matter where the fuck they are." Dean muttered.

Shane looked up with a laugh, heading in the direction of his friends. "Come on, let's go let them know how we feel about this fight tonight." He made his way through the crowd, making sure to keep his focus on his fight and not on his obsession.

"You frown as if you do not wish to be here, zanmi."(friend)

Shane blinked at the comment, chuckling softly at the hazel gaze watching him. "No, it's definitely not that. Just got a lot on my mind. Work is busier than usual."

Juls nodded, head tilted in contemplation. "Sadie has said something about your sister's wish to join. Does her husband know of her request?"

"I'm sure he's aware of it on some level but if he approves or not, I don't know. You know we're not really the best of friends." Shane frowned as he thought about his brother in law. He loved his sister but her choice in partner wasn't his first pick. "Talk to Sadie and Nattie, see what they have to say. You know Nat's bringing in Brie and Becky at the end of the cycle, have her check into it." At Juls nod, Shane turned to the silent man next to her. "You're bothered by something."

"You are distracted and the distraction is here. If you are not focused you could very well fall."

Shane frowned as Dean chuckled and Seth sighed. "Stop being so fucking ominous, no matter how distracted I get I've _never_ fallen." Shane felt a spark of anger at the smirk that curved Bray's lips. The history between the three was long and rocky but it was better than before. Shane would admit to a sense of belonging with the two childhood friends. Having met Juls and Sadie at one of Nattie's house parties, he'd been surprised to find out that Stephanie was a friend of Sadie's. "Besides, she protects me. I have nothing to worry about as long as I remember that."

"Yet you forget exactly who would bestow that upon her to give to you." Bray studied Shane with an expressionless face, his bright gaze not missing the flush of anger covering him. "Good, I see you still have the ability to remain calm despite your desire not to."

Shane glared at Bray, knowing why he was pushing his buttons. What _was_ bothering him was how Bray had known his distraction was _here_? They had just both arrived and he'd not said anything...

"You think to much, fré, come, let us head down to the ring to get ready. It will be a good match and we will celebrate at the roasting pits. My ti fré is here and we are celebrating that as well as Juls and Wyatt's safe return."

Shane looked up at the smiling man next to him. "Andres, it's good to see you."

"As it is you, zanmi. Come, let's let them be about business, we have a fight to worry about." His bright gray green gaze moved through the crowd looking for someone. "If I could find him I would introduce you to him but..."

Shane chuckled as Dre shrugged. "It's fine, we have time later to meet. Let's get down to the ring. I'm ready for a fight."

Shane followed Dre and Seth down to the center ring, listening to them tell him about his opponent. Turning to glance behind him, Shane frowned. He could have sworn he'd felt some one watching him. He hadn't been aware of the bright blue gaze following his every move as he made his way to the center ring. Shaking his head, he turned his focus back to the fight and how he planned to win. He wouldn't let Sadie down or himself, if anything, his poor opponent would pay the price for his pent up frustrations.

"You ready Champ?"

Shane grinned at Seth's question, nodding his head as he felt his body relax. "Yeah, let's get this party started."

Seth grinned as he watched Shane stretch. "As long as you don't need us we'll stay ringside, first sign of trouble..."

"I'll let you know." Shane took a deep breath, letting the usual sense of calm settle over him. "May the fireflies bless our paths for his journey is not the same as mine." When Dre, Seth, and Dean nodded, Shane turned towards the ring. Giving his opponent a quick once over he shook his head. "Forty five minutes or less."

"Bet your portion of Sadie's pudding it's longer and I'm game."

Shane grinned at Dean's dare. "You're on, I win I get your slice of chocolate cake." At Dean's wide grin and nod, Shane laughed as he turned back to the stage. "Forty five minutes of less." Shane stepped between the ropes and into the ring. He circled the space, waiting for the starting bell. When it sounded, he let everything go and focused on the man across from him. _I'm sorry if I hurt you but you're the one who will bear the brunt of my anger. You're the one who I'll beat to a pulp because of how this unknown man is twisting me into knots. I apologize because it's not your fault but you're the one here now and this is how it has to be._

Shane kept his word of forty five minutes or less, the group having celebrated long into the night. For Shane, he needed to rest. He was exhausted after everything he's gone through and a hot shower and the offer of a soft bed sounded better than a few shots with a rowdy crowd. He took his leave from his friends, telling them he'd see them in the morning and headed upstairs. He took his shower and was headed to bed when his phone rang. Picking it up, he frowned at the name on the display. Sighing, he pressed the answer button and flinched at the sound of his soon to be ex's voice. "Marissa, what is it now?"

 _"Are you seriously not coming home now? You're going to make it known to the boys that their parents are having issues?"_

"They already know what the issue is, don't make it seem like you didn't fuck up while they were at home. Look, it's been a long day, I've already spoken to my son's so I will bid you goodnight." Shane hung the phone up before anything else could be said. He felt his eyes close as he laid back on the bed. "Thank you Sadie for your OCD."

Rolling to his side, Shane sighed in relief. Today could have been a horrible day but it turned out better than planned. Now, if only he could get over his obsession as easily...

 _"Shane, ou toujou reveye?"_ _Shane, are you still awake?)_

Shane sat up, a frown curving his lips down. Sadie never sought him out after the club fights unless it was important. Getting up, he walked over to the door and opened it, a smile curving his lips at the woman standing in front of him. "I'm still waiting for you to teach me the language, I can understand most of it but still can't speak it."

Sadie looked up at Shane, brushing back a fall of red hair. "There has been so much happening at one time but I will teach you soon. Would be nice to speak with you in the language of my people."

Shane grinned as he stepped back and motioned her in. "Where's Red?"

"She and Wyatt are boasting of their trip. I find that I wish to speak with you about something important."

Shane nodded as she smiled before sitting down on the small couch. "Something happen to Juls or Bray?" He followed her to the couch after closing the door.

Sadie waved away the question with a light laugh. "They are fine, bragging about their success is what they enjoy. I am here in concerns to Clayton and the baby."

"Ok, what ever I can do to help you know I will."

Sadie studied Shane, her gray green gaze bright with an emotion he'd never seen before. "I would like to ask you to be the god father of both my son's."

Shane blinked in surprise, watching a smile curve her lips. "I...w-what do I say to that?"

"Yes would be a start. I understand Clayton is older but if anything were to happen to Juls or myself I want him taken care of as well as the baby. Andres will always be there for them, as their uncle he will protect them with his life. Our ti frè will as well." At Shane's frown of confusion, she gave him a soft smile. "He is the son of our mothers best friend. We grew up together as fanmi...frè ak sè."(family...siblings) His mother was our godmother as ours was his. You will get to meet him soon, hopefully, he and Andres have not been seeing eye to eye on a number of things."

Shane nodded, thoughts whirling through his head. He was surprised Sadie would come to him with something so important. "You know I'll do anything for you. You guys saved me at one of the worst times in my life. I owe you, anything you ask..."

"You are no longer endebted to us Shane. Zanmi m, you have wiped that slate clean long ago. I ask this of you as fanmi not as a business proposition. Stephanie and I are zanmi but you...you have given us more than you realize. When we first met you Juls and Bray were dealing with Faith. You helped keep them both out of danger and for that I can never repay you. Faith and her...games...almost took them both from me."

"She was the worst part of the group." Shane said, voice low as he thought back to their former partner. "She should have taken what Bray and Juls offered. She was better off as she was."

"She got greedy and wanted more than she as entitled to. She felt that Natalia did not deserve her position. If she had been patient, we would have included her, as we see..."

"Patience was not her strongest point." Shane shook his head. "You know I'll do anything to protect them both just as I would my own sons." He watched as Sadie's face lit up with a smile. Leaning over he gave her a quick hug, aware of how Juls was about anyone touching Sadie for to long. Tilting his head in curiosity, Shane studied the petite woman next to him. "Your youngest brother? Tell me about him."

"As long as I get to hear the tale as well then it can be allowed."

Shane looked up with a grin as Juls walked into the room. "You know there is no way I'd ever..."

"Non, fanmi, I know where your true heart lies."

Shane frowned at the statement but let it pass as Juls walked over and sat down next to Sadie's feet. "You know, I can always move so you can sit here." Shane watched as Juls shook her head, ice white hair moving in a silvery waterfall.

"Non, I have been neglectful of her needs. I will wait on her here, at her feet while she rests. When she is ready, I will be her feet, she and my son deserve that and more."

Shane watched as Juls ran a hand over Sadie's slightly swollen stomach. He remembered how he'd felt when Marissa had told him about Dominic, the rush of pride and love he'd felt was now displayed on Juls' face. He blinked in surprise when Juls turned to look at him, her hazel gaze sharp.

"I apologize for Bray and his careless use of words. He is upset about ti frè and a decision he has made. He did not doubt your ability this evening." At Shane's nod, Juls let out a soft sigh. "Did Saffire ask you?"

"She did and you already know I would be honored." Shane grinned at his friends pleasure, relaxing back on the couch as they talked about Sadie's long lost brother. He wasn't aware that the man Sadie spoke of was the same man who he'd taken to watching during practices. How was Shane to know then, that the man described to him now, would be the same one he fell for in the future?


	11. Hello

_Mwen fè pati ou...Mwen ba ou tout mwen. Kò sa a pral pou ou tout tan pou ou tankou tout bagay andedan ak deyò._ _(I belong to you...I give you all of me. This body will forever belong to you as does everything inside and out.)_

It would be two weeks before Shane saw him again. Bright, ocean blue eyes following him everywhere he moved and Shane was acutely aware of it. There were times when Shane would catch him, turning to look around the room, their gazes would meet. Shane had watched with fascination as A.J would flush and turn away, a shy grin curving his lips if he ever looked back at Shane. He wasn't sure what to do or how he should feel, all Shane knew is that this man intrigued him.

Walking into the practice area, Shane stopped before heading towards the punching bags. He felt the need to work off some excess energy and being in the gym with everyone else would help with that. Waving at the few superstars already there, he didn't see the brunette watching him from the far side of the room.

Walking into the locker room, Shane headed towards his usual locker, sighing in relief at the empty area. Dropping his bag on the bench behind him, he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up. He planned on doing a full workout which included a round on the mats. After changing his clothes, Shane reached into his bag for his tape, making sure he had enough for both hands. Once he'd wrapped them, he flexed his hands with a grin. It was going to feel good getting back in the gym with everyone else. Putting his bag in his locker, Shane picked up his phone and headphones. He frowned as he looked down at his screen, he had two messages but decided he could ignore them for now.

Walking out of the locker room, Shane headed towards the bags. Glancing around, he nodded to a few of the people he knew. It wasn't until his trainer was standing in front of him did he start to relax. "Branson."

"Mornin' to ya' Shane'O. How have ya' been?"

"Good, life has been busy but glad to get down here today." Shane grinned as they lined up in front of the bags. "Hope you're ready to workout."

"Nothin' I havna' done before."

Shane grinned at his friend, Walter Branson, who he'd met when he first started in the company. "Well, I need to work off some extra energy so let's get to it." Getting in position, Shane stretched before hitting the bag in front of him. He could feel the eyes of few of the others but ignored them, missing the bright, curios blue gaze watching him.

By the time he'd gone through half of his routine, the gym was filled with superstars. Some were stretching while others stood talking and joking with others. Sighing, he headed towards the cooler. He wanted a bottle of water and the colder the better. He hadn't been aware of the man who'd watched him most of the morning. Not until he was standing in front of the cooler, eyes closed with a bottle pressed to his lips. He started in surprise when someone behind him cleared their throat. Turning, Shane felt his breath stop at the bright gaze looking back at him.

"Plan on denyin' the rest of us a chance at hydration?"

Shane blinked at the voice, stomach fluttering in excitement as he stared at the man in front of him. When a slow grin curved his lips, Shane felt his pulse jump. When the blue gaze moved back to the cooler, Shane stumbled to the side. "Sorry, I didn't...l-let me move out of your way." He watched as the brunette leaned over for a bottle of water, turning back to him as he twisted the top.

"It's cool, wasn't going to die of dehydration anytime soon."

Shane sucked in a quick breath at the soft chuckle that left the man in front of him. "You already know who I am."

"I do, doesn't mean I wasn't thirsty though."

Shane felt a chuckle leave him as he extended his hand. "Good to finally meet you Mr. Styles." He watched as ocean blue eyes widened in surprise. "I make it a point to know everyone who works for the company. Especially our up and coming superstars, your talent can't afford to sit on a shelf."

A.J grinned at Shane, surprised that he would know who he was. "Well, I have no intentions of sitting on a shelf so we hope you can use me for something."

Shane felt his blood heat at the statement, his gaze moving over A.J. from head to toe. "I'm sure we will." Taking another drink form his bottle, Shane glanced up to see Branson motioning at him. Looking back at A.J., Shane gave him a small smile. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Styles, I believe it's time for me to get back to my workout." Finishing the water, Shane gave A.J a crooked grin before turning and heading over to his trainer. "You did that on purpose."

"Looked like ya' were about to confess."

"No, wait confess what? I...there's nothing going on..." Face heating, Shane turned away from the knowing gaze, glancing back to find A.J watching him.

"That laddie 'as been watchin' ya' since ya' came in."

Shane tried to force back the desire to show off for the man watching him. "He's one of our newest superstars coming out of TNA. His reputation and his groups rep would fit good with the company, if we can get them to all sign with us."

"Well, I kno' ya' can do it, bein' who your mum is."

Shane nodded, turning to glance back at A.J one last time. For months he'd been driving himself crazy over this man. Tonight was the night of his father's party and A.J was on the guest list. Maybe he could convince him then to join the company. Giving him a quick grin, Shane watched as A.J flushed, blue gaze moving quickly away then back up to Shane's. "I hope so, having him in the company would be something I'm sure I'd enjoy."

Shane was aware of A.J for the remainder of his workout. If he were on the treadmill, A.J was on the mats. If he moved to the stationary bikes, A.J was at the punching bags. It wasn't lost on Shane that the brunette was in his line of sight each time.

"The desire you fight so hard to control is mirrored in the eyes of one who desires you as well."

Turning, Shane was surprised to find Bray standing next to him. "Wyatt?"

"Saffire and Red have gone to the doctor, I believe she has an appointment today." Bray looked from Shane to A.J then back. "Will you be joining them?"

Shane dropped the weights he had in his hands. "What time, she didn't say anything when I talked to them last night."

"Sadie was not feeling well when we woke. Juls said it could be minor but I wanted you to know."

"You're worried about Sadie, what is it Bray?" Shane studied the man in front of him, gray eyes troubled as he watched Shane. "Bray?"

"Sadie has been under a level of stress that not even I can help her with. I do not wish to lose my neve.(nephew) If you are able to attend them..."

"What time is it, I'll rearrange my schedule to make sure I'm there." Shane picked up his phone, unlocking the screen he pulled up his messages and groaned. "She sent me a text and I ignored it. Damnit, I knew I should have..."

"She knew you were at work, hence why she sent a text and not called."

"She didn't..." Shaking his head, Shane reached for his towel, wiping his face to hide his frustration. "Damnit..."

"You have done a lot for us since we met, Shane McMahon. The gift you gave my sisters will not go unrewarded." Bray glanced over at the man now standing behind Shane. His blue gaze open and watchful as he studied them. "The desire in your heart will be the gift bestowed by the family."

Shane paused as he studied Bray, slowly lowering his towel. "I...th-thank you, I think." Shane wasn't sure how to take Bray's comment but decided to let it go when his phone rang and Juls' name popped up. "It's Juls, I'll catch up with you later tonight?"

"Yes, it seems Faith has been seen in town and with a stranger that is known for his cruelty."

Shane nodded, answering the phone as he headed towards the locker rooms. He wasn't aware of Bray having not moved or of the blue eyed gaze following him.

"He knows who you are yet does not know fully. You will not get away with the falsehood if you continue with it, A.J. Styles."

A.J looked over at Bray, fighting to hold on to his temper. "Why is it every time I see you, you're telling me right from wrong?"

"Sadie indulged your spoiled, childish behavior because you are fanmi, Andres tolerates it out of pure love as well. I, however, see what you have done. You will break their hearts to satisfy your own selfish desires and yet will still receive the one you desire above all else. Just be aware of the price you will pay for the words you will speak." Bray studied A.J., watching as he struggled to hold on to his temper. "Do not think I am unaware of what happened between you and he. You may be fanmi to Juls and Sadie, I however..."

"Don't fucking lecture me Wyatt, what happened between Dean and me was a long time ago and won't fucking happen again. Believe me, it wasn't enough times for you to even be mad about." A.J glared at Bray, looking between the locker room and the angry man in front of him. "And don't start with the fucking ominous sayings or promises or whatever the hell you call them. I'm not going to break anyone's heart especially not Sadie's or Dre's."

Bray tilted his head as he studied A.J., his expression blank. "She loves you as she loves Andres, if you break her heart the path back will not be an easy one for you. You know how the fanmi nan lusyol(family of fireflies) can be about Sadie. The path home is not always as easy as one would wish."

A.J frowned as he glared at Bray. He wasn't in the mood for his warnings. Shaking his head, he glanced back at the locker room, wondering if Shane had left or not. Turning back to Bray, A.J sighed. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about right now but I don't plan to..."

"Nothing spontaneous is ever planned. Do not forget the ways of the lusyol, one mistake can have an affect on more than just our own lives."

A.J watched as Bray turned and headed toward the exit. He hated when he issued warnings, especially when it concerned Sadie or Dre. Sighing, he headed in the opposite direction of the locker rooms. He had been invited to a meet and greet at the McMahon house and he needed to go get ready. Glancing back over his shoulder, A.J couldn't stop himself from wishing that tonight...just this one night...he wished he could have the one thing he's been craving for months. One night with Shane would be enough to last him a life time.

Tout sa mwen genyen se ou...lide, kè, kò, ak nanm...Mwen ba ou sa ki pa gen lòt ka fè reklamasyon.(Everything I have is yours...mind, heart, body, and soul...I give to you that which no other can claim.)

Shane walked into his parents house, a frown curving his lips down. He'd gone to Sadie's appointment only to interrupt an argument between Sadie and Juls.

 _"_ _Hey guys what's the problem?"_

 _"_ _Sadie girl is in danger of losing the baby due to her stress levels. Ti frè has been stressing her and Dre out with some choices he has made."_

 _"_ _That's not all and you know it. The shit you and Wyatt keep doing is a huge part of it as well! Do not blame him for all of this! If you would simply..."_

 _"_ _Hey, hey hey hey hey! You two cut it out and calm down! Look, whatever we need to do to make sure Sadie is safe and happy then we will. If that means sending you both on a four month vacation then that's what we'll do too."_

Shaking his head, Shane sighed. He'd known that his decision had been a good one. Sadie and Juls were meant to be great parents and with Clay almost grown...

"Shane?"

Shane turned, a smile quickly replacing his frown at the sight of his mother. "Hi mom, glad you're here, I was looking..."

"Your father isn't here sweetheart, is there anything I can do to help?"

Shane sighed, thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with Vince. Turning towards Linda, he took in the blond hair and bright blue eyes. "No, mom I needed to talk to you not dad. He wouldn't understand what's going on and his advice usually gets me into trouble. "

Linda smiled up at her oldest, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "Well, let's go to the sun room. We won't be interrupted there."

Shane nodded as he followed his mother upstairs. As a child, he'd usually enjoyed being on his mothers side of the house. It was warm and inviting and Linda had always made them feel welcomed. "Dad out on business?"

"Something like that."

Shane noticed the dismissive tone and realized where Vince was. Sighing, he reached out and gripped his mother's wrist. "Mom, you know you can come stay with me. You don't have to stay here and..."

"It's ok sweetheart, trust me, after tonight things are going to change."

Shane nodded, following her into the sun room, he smiled. It's been awhile since I was here. You've added a few more plants." He walked over to a small area where tulips and roses were planted. "These are new."

"A guilty present from your father. Anyway let's not talk about that, let's talk about Dominic and Asher."

Shane turned sharply at his mother's statement. "What do you mean, has something happened to them and I wasn't told?"

Linda gave him a small smile as she sat down at one of the small bistro tables. "Well, they have been telling me quite a few stories about their mother while you're out of town. Some of them I wasn't inclined to believe, until Asher had come over with a bruise..."

"A bruise, what type of bruise? No one said anything about him having been hurt." Shane sat across from his mother, expression tight as he studied her serene expression. Letting out a rough sigh, Shane looked down at the tea cup in front of him. "Marissa's cheating on me, I found out when I returned from my last trip. Asher was in his room, he said he couldn't sleep with all of the noise coming from our bedroom." Shane sucked in a quick breath, his anger making him shake as he let everything out. "I'd been gone for almost three weeks Mom. Dom and Ash were at home sleep, or so she thought." Fists clenched against his thighs, Shane looked up at his mother. "She was...Dom said he knew it wasn't me. She didn't bother hiding it from the boys, mom. She would just...Dom knew something wasn't right. He would ask when I was coming home and I just..."

"You didn't know Shane, you can't blame yourself for something you never expected to happen."

Shane sighed, running a hand over his face. "Thing is, I'm not as upset as I probably should be. I know what she did went against our vows but..." Shane felt his face heating as he looked down at the table top. "Mom..."

"Do you want to be upset by the situation?"

Not surprised at the question, Shane shook his head. "No, not like that but...my friends have helped with keeping my mind off of things." Shane felt a smile curve his lips as he thought about the fight club. "They keep me from losing my sanity."

"Are these the same friends who helped you with the situation with your father?"

"Yes, they weren't to happy when I told them but..." Shane grinned as he thought about the fight club. "I've been able to work off the excess anger."

"Good, you were always one to hold everything in. Unlike your sister, who speaks her mind and deals with the consequences later. Now this person you're interested in, do I know them?"

Shane stiffened, unsure about how he should tell her about A.J. "I'm not sure, they are a potential employee so they may be here tonight."

"Male or female?" She gave Shane a small smile at his look of surprise. "Thought I couldn't tell? You've been to enough of your father's parties to know what happens and if they will be here..."

"He's one of the up and coming stars from the NXT-TNA group." Shane ran a hand across his stomach. "God mom, I have no idea how it happened or why but he just...I-I don't..." Shane flushed as he struggled to explain his feelings. I don't understand how it happened but when I see him..."

"He makes you smile then?" At Shane's small nod, Lynda smiled. "That's good, because you deserve to be happy and if he intrigues you then you should see where things could go."

"Mom?" Shane looked at her in surprise, that wasn't the response he was expecting from her. "What..."

"Honey, you think your father is the only one who has their own fun?"

Shane chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, studying the petite woman in front of him. "Does he know?"  
"Wouldn't matter if he did, just as he is entitled to his little flings so am I. Either way, Marissa has proven that she no longer wishes to be your wife. Take care of what you need to first, if this person is the one for you then they will understand and wait for you."

Shane sighed as he picked up the small cup on the table. "If he's been invited to one of dads parties..."

"Guess that means you should be here as well?"

"I guess it does." Shane said with a soft smile. He sat with his mother for a few more hours before heading home. He was dreading seeing Marissa but he missed his boys. If having to deal with her meant he could see them then he would suffer through it.

Pulling up to the house, he looked at the red SUV parked in the drive. Getting out, he frowned to find both Dominic and Asher sitting out on the front porch. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Mommy has a new friend over."

Shane blinked at his son's soft statement, looking down at the twin faces of worry. "Do me a favor, go sit in daddy's truck and wait for me there ok? I'm going to go talk to mommy and her new friend." Unlocking the truck, Shane handed his keys to Dominic, watching as both boys walked over to the truck and climbed in. "Listen to some music, I'll be back in a few, ok?" He watched as Dominic closed the door behind him, turning to look at Shane with wide blue eyes. "Everything will be fine Dom, I promise."

Turning, Shane opened the front door, not surprised to find it unlocked. Walking inside, Shane paused, listening for anything out of the ordinary. He didn't hear it, at first. Not until he walked down the hallway leading upstairs. Stomach churning, Shane slowly took the stairs up, moving as silently as possible. "Our boys live here." Came the angry whisper, muted laughter following the comment. Hands shaking, Shane gripped the top of the banister as he stopped at the top of the landing. He could hear Sadie's voice, repeating her words from a few weeks ago.

 _The violence one wishes to inflict does not always have to be physical. There are other ways to deal with a situation that does not involve bloodshed._

Walking towards the master bedroom, Shane felt a numbing calmness settle over him. Reaching forward, he turned the knob and pushed open the door. He stopped at the sight of the brunette sitting on top of her partner, back to him as she moved up and down. "Always wondered what that face would look like in the daylight, now I know." Shane watched as his wife turned, surprise clear on her face. "I will be taking my sons with me, don't think about contacting them this weekend. The paperwork will officially be filed on Monday." Shane gave her a sad smile before turning to leave the room. "Good bye Marissa." He closed the door and left the house. Standing outside, he looked up at the sound of laughter, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips at the sight of his sons dancing. "Hey guys, feel up to a visit with your Aunt Sadie and cousin Clay? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we were to stay for the weekend." At their cheers of happiness, Shane opened the door to his truck and got in. Reaching over, he gave Dominic apat on the shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise." Backing out of the driveway, Shane put the truck in drive and headed towards the highway. He would take them to the only people he knew he could trust right now. His mother had been right, after tonight things were going to change.


	12. If I-If You

Shane moved through the crowd, a glass of bourbon held in his hand as he nodded at the people he passed. He was looking for one face, one man to help him endure the evening. After he and the boys had left the house, Marissa started with the phone calls and texts. It wasn't until he'd made it out to Sadie's house in the suburbs, did he bother answering her. The ensuing argument had made for a headache, putting Shane in the worst temper possible for tonight. Sighing, he headed towards his father's study. If he remembered correctly, his father and his friends used to take their _party favors_ for the night there.

Passing by the kitchen, Shane paused at the sound of two angry voices. One raised slightly in irritated anger, the other sounded more drunk than anything. Glancing down the hall towards his father's study, Shane sighed. He needed to find out who was in the kitchen. His mom loved the space and he didn't want it destroyed by a fight. Slowly moving towards the door, he listened to the conversation inside, catching a familiar accent.

 _"_ _Look, I've already told you that we're signing with them so why won't you just..."_

 _"_ _Because you'd go so much further with me gorgeous. Trust me, I have connections that not even they have."_

 _"_ _I can't trust you, I don't even know you and stop fucking touching me! What makes you even think I like you doing that?!"_

 _"_ _Aww, honey come on, you know you want me to. I can see it all over your face."_

 _"_ _What ever the fuck you're seeing, it's wrong. Let go of me asshole, seriously Wellington. Don't make me..."_

"Excuse me gentlemen, am I interrupting something?" Shane watched as bight blue eyes turned to him, relief swimming in their depths. "It sounds like Mr. Styles does not appreciate the attention you are showing him." Voice tight, Shane glanced from the hands on A.J.'s biceps up to the face of the man holding him. "If you would remove your hands from him, I'm pretty sure he would appreciate it."

"Just who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Do you know who I am? I'm personal friends with Mr. McMahon himself."

"That means absolutely nothing to me, considering I am his only son and you're standing in one of my mother's favorite rooms. If you mess it up I will be forced to beat the shit out of you." Lips curling in a malicious grin, Shane glared at the man holding A.J. When he finally released him, Shane nodded before looking at the silent brunette. "Are you alright, Mr. Styles?"

"I, uh, y-yeah I'm fine, thanks." A.J fought back the blush he could feel heating his cheeks. Shane had just stood up for him and he didn't really know who he was. To say that he was turned on would have been an understatement. Clearing his throat, A.J glared over at the other man. " _He's_ my fucking boss. I told you..."

"Doesn't mean you can't change your mind beautiful, nothing's set in stone."

"Leave, I don't care where you go or how but it will be right now. You do not have the right to come in here and try to talk up our employees. If you really were close to my father then you'd know what he'd do to you if he found out what you just said."

"You think you can throw your weight around because you're Vince's son? I don't have to leave if..."

Shane moved before he even realized it, gripping Wellington by the front of his shirt and shoving him against the wall. "If you think that for _one second_ I'm going to allow you to disrespect me in my parents home, you can guess again. I am in a _very_ bad mood and would have no problem throwing your ass out myself." Shane glared at the silent man, daring him to say anything else. "Now, you can either walk out on your own or I'll throw you the _fuck_ out."

A.J stared at Shane, eyes wide in surprise as he stared at Shane's broad back. He tried to fight back the hot surge of arousal that shot through him. He hadn't expected to be turned on by Shane's display of anger, the sudden rush making him shudder. Looking between the two, A.J moved behind Shane, hesitating before placing a hand on his back. "Shane?"

Shane turned to the man behind him, a frown curving his lips down. "Allen?"

A.J grinned up at the confused man, giving him a quick once over. "Your moms favorite room right, wouldn't want to mess it up would you?" Letting his hand slide down Shane's back, A.J gave him a crooked grin, watching as Shane slowly let Wellington go. "Feel like going out to the pool, the food's supposed to be the best around."

Blinking, Shane nodded, stepping back from the silent man in front of him. Glancing at the blond, Shane waited until Wellington turned away from his angry gaze. "Do not let me catch you anywhere in the house or on the grounds." At the brush of A.J.'s fingers against his, Shane turned. "Allen?"

A.J stepped back and around the island, holding Shane's gaze as he slowly backed out of the kitchen. "Are you coming with me?"

Shane nodded as he followed A.J., Wellington forgotten in the face of his desire to keep this man near him. "Lead the way." Shane walked behind A.J., glancing back to make sure that their guest had already left the room. "Is it really the pool you want to see?" Voice soft as he turned back to A.J.

"No, just wanted to get you away from him before you did something stupid." A.J turned to look at Shane over his shoulder. "He can be a real pain in the ass."

Shane nodded, following A.J through the side door and out into the garden in the back. "Why are you _here_ of all places?" At his confused look, Shane sighed. He was drunk, he knew that, just as he knew he should probably leave A.J. Let him walk through the garden and...

"Are you always this quiet? I don't think I've ever seen a McMahon that's not shouting about something."

Shane chuckled as he followed A.J to a near by bench. "I used to be, now it's easier to relate to people if I just be me."

A.J looked back at Shane, a grin curving his lips. "And who _is_ Shane McMahon?"

Shane felt his stomach flutter at the question, he wasn't sure how to answer and it not seem as if he were bragging. "Right now, I'm just a man enjoying a good conversation." Shane felt the blue gaze move over him, the look of interest not going unnoticed. Fighting back a shiver, Shane gave A.J a slow perusal of his own. "Is that enough information or do you want to know something else?"

A.J sat down on the bench and looked up at Shane. "Well do you feel like telling me something else?" A.J could feel his face heating as he watched Shane. He seemed to struggle with his decision before sitting down next to A.J. Going over appropriate conversation topics, A.J paused as he remembered Shane's question. "And I'm here because I was invited. A party usually means everyone is there having a good time."

"Especially for my dad and his friends." Shane said softly. Reaching out, he ran a finger across A.J.'s cheek, watching as the brunette turned a light pink. "A party favor is what they would call you. You're just to gorgeous for my dad and his friends to resist."

A.J blinked in surprise at the soft statement, aware that the man next to him was one of two things. He was drunker than A.J first thought and two, Shane was hitting on him. Giving him a crooked grin, A.J tried not to let his giddiness show. If Shane _were_ flirting with him...

"You won't be one of them if I can help it, not for him and his group of sadistic friends." Shane studied the wide eyed man next to him. "I'll take you myself before I let them have you." Voice soft, Shane didn't think to stop when he slid a hand around the back of A.J.'s neck, slowly pulling him closer. "There is no way in hell I would let them have you."

A.J fought back the shiver that moved down his spine. He didn't stop Shane from pulling him closer, his bright gaze held by the dark one watching him. "Who, uh, w-who are you talk..." He was cut off as Shane kissed him. Not a hurried brush of his lips or a sloppy, half drunk kiss. It was one that made A.J groan as he reached out to pull Shane closer.

Shane held A.J as he pressed up against him. He couldn't deny that he wanted more than just a kiss but wouldn't go any further without permission. Pulling back, Shane looked down at the flushed face, a slow grin curving his lips. "I could get used to seeing that expression everyday."

A.J struggled not to pull Shane back down and kiss him until they were both breathless. Blinking up at Shane, he tried to figure out what he was saying. "My expression?"

"The look on your face, there is no way I could let me dad or his friends see you. If you belonged to me..." Shane broke off with a frown, watching the confused look A.J gave him. "Party favors are what dad and his friends like to call the people they've invited over for more than just a meet and greet. Usually it's the ones who are young, beautiful, and desperate. You, Mr. Styles, do not fit that description." Shane ran a hand through dark strands, aware of how soft A.J.'s hair was sliding over his fingers. "If you belonged to me..."

A.J watched as Shane turned away but not before he saw the possessive look that crossed his face. "You want to...w-why do you keep saying _if I belonged to you_? And I'm not a goddamn party favor. I don't even know _how_ to be a fucking party favor for a room full of..." Voice trailing off, A.J studied the closed off expression above him. He thought about what Shane said, how the guest list was done and who all he'd seen tonight. "I'm not..." Mouth clamping shut, A.J thought about how many of the guests he knew, realizing that most were from NXT or TNA. "It doesn't pay to give in to your boss so easily."

"And yet, as your boss, I find that you giving in to me completely is what I want most right now." Shane slowly leaned back down, breath leaving him in soft, excited gusts. "You are gorgeous but I must leave you untouched. If I don't, I may never be able to forgive myself nor look you in the eyes again and I find that I'm enjoying that more than anything." Brushing his lips across A.J.'s, Shane sighed. "One night with you is all I would ask of you. No strings or commitment, just...god just one night."

A.J stared up at Shane in wide eyed surprise. "You would...I-I mean one night for what? To talk, to play video games, what? Why do you want one night with me?" A.J knew why he wanted a night with Shane and it wasn't because he was Vince's son. He wanted Shane because of who Shane was, because of how Shane made him feel. "One night with me could get you hooked." He gave Shane a nervous grin, sucking in a quick breath as he was jerked forward.

"I'd gladly get hooked if it meant you only belonged to me." Shane leaned back down and kissed A.J. This time making sure he understood the position he was in. "If I came to you as I am, could you accept what it is I'm offering? God, to have you would be my greatest desire fulfilled." He kissed A.J until he was shaking against Shane. Making his way down, Shane pressed kisses along A.J.'s neck, pausing at the feel of his racing pulse. Pulling back, Shane looked down into wide, dilated, blue eyes. "If you could, the things I'd show you..." Shane broke off as he was pulled back down, the world tilting as A.J laid back on the bench.

Arching up, A.J groaned at the feel of Shane's lips on his neck. He was hard and desperately trying not to give in to Shane's words. After months of watching Shane, knowing he was being watched as well, here they were. It wasn't until Shane bit him did he give in. Body going limp, A.J moaned as Shane bit him harder. "Shane..." A.J gasped as he pulled Shane closer.

Shane moved back, sitting up and pulling A.J over him. He groaned at the feel of them pressed together. Hands going to A.J.'s hips, Shane struggled with the need to press up, to feel the man above him. "Jesus, what the hell are you doing to me." Shane whispered, staring up into dark pools surrounded by blue fire. He's seen the color before, during the tournaments it was the flame color used announcing his arrival. "I could make it so good for us both, I swear, if you would only let me." Shane tightened his hold on A.J., pulling him down, Shane pressed up. He fought back the sound that rose in his throat as A.J shifted against him. He couldn't help the small groan that left him as A.J pressed down against him. Hands tightening on his hips, Shane moved A.J back then forward, hissing as pleasure raced down his spine and along his nerves. "Christ, if you would let me..."

A.J arched forward, hands going to Shane's shoulders as he pressed down. Everything in him was screaming this was a bad idea. Knew that if he didn't put a stop to things now he and Shane were going to end up...he jerked forward as Shane's arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. "Shane?" A.J panted in confusion. He was hard, confused, and desperately wanted Shane to finish. "Why..."

"If we don't stop I'll end up taking you out here on this bench." Shane pressed his face against A.J.'s neck, sucking in as deep a breath as he dared. "Jesus, _what are you doing to me_?" Shane couldn't help tightening his hold on A.J., until he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

 _"_ _Shane?"_

Shane groaned as he struggled to regain his earlier calm. Of all people to come looking for him, he wouldn't have expected it to be his mother. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pulled back from A.J., looking up at the flushed face and dilated eyes. "You are..."

 _"_ _Shane honey, are you out here?"_

Watching A.J., Shane turned to answer the question. "Yes mom, I'm sitting in the tulip section with..." He stopped, uncertain if A.J wanted her to know who he was or not. "I'm in the middle of something, everything ok?"

 _"_ _Just wanted to check on you. Didn't see you inside during the presentation."_

Shane turned to glance in the direction of his mom's voice. Turning back to A.J., he reluctantly lifted A.J off of his lap and set him back on the bench. "I'll be right back, it seems my mother is worried about me." He reached up and brushed A.J.'s hair back, watching as he struggled to get himself under control. "I swear if you would..."

"Shane?"

Turning, Shane sighed in frustration. "I'll be right back." He turned back to A.J., leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss before standing from the bench. "If you can't wait..."

"I'll be here until the party's over." A.J looked up at Shane, struggling to keep from grabbing him and pulling him back down to the bench. "Your mom's waiting for you." He could see the indecision in Shane's eyes, could tell he didn't want to leave but was torn between checking on his mother and finishing what they started. "Just one night?"

Shane blinked in surprise at the question, stomach fluttering at the look on A.J.'s face. "If it were possible, may not be enough but it's all I can offer right now."

A.J nodded as he stood up, holding the dark gaze above him, he grinned. "If you can find my room then who knows what could happen." He grabbed Shane, pulling him down and kissing him. It wasn't until a strong arm wrapped around his waist did he pull back. "Your mom is waiting." He repeated softly.

As if to prove A.J.'s point, Shane heard Linda behind him, clearing her throat before speaking. "It's ok mom, you're not interrupting." He tightened his hold on A.J, scanning his face before slowly releasing him. "I will find you later tonight." Watching as A.J nodded, Shane released him before turning to his mother. "Are you alright?"

"I am, just wanted to check on my son after our conversation earlier."

Shane saw her look behind him and hoped she hadn't seen A.J. He had slipped into the shadows after Shane'd let go of him. "I'm ok, had to throw someone out for harassing a guest but I'm ok."

"Good, well then, feel like accompanying me to the gallery? I need to check on a few things before I retire for the evening."

Shane nodded, glancing back behind him at the bench, he felt a shudder move across his shoulders. _If you can find my room then who knows what could happen._ The words echoed through him, making his nerves tingle with anticipation. "Turning back to his mother, he gave her a small grin. "Sure, anything for you mother." Shane knew he was being watched, could feel the blazing blue gaze on him as he and Linda walked back to the house. Giving in to the desire to look back, he saw A.J standing behind the bench. The desire to turn around and finish what they started...

"He will still be here once I retire, I didn't want your dad or sister to find you before me however."

Swallowing, Shane tore his gaze away from A.J.'s. "Mom?" He tried to push back the hot wave of lust that rolled through him. Confused and aroused, Shane shook his head as he realized what his mother just said. "Why are they looking for me now?" He avoided the comment about A.J., knowing that to go there would not be the best thing right then. "Usually someone has done something or they need someone to make a decision about an argument they had."

"I believe it concerns your young man of interest."

Shane's steps faltered as he turned to look down at Linda. "What do you mean? From what I understand the contracts for both groups have already been signed and..."

"There is someone contesting the validity of a few of them."

Frowning, Shane followed her into the house, sighing at the missed opportunity. _If you can find my room then who knows what could happen._ He would find him, no matter how long it took, he would find which room was A.J.'s then let things go from there.


	13. I Give to You

_I could make it so good for us both, I swear, if you would only let me._

A.J watched as Shane and his mother headed back towards the house. Letting out a rough breath, he moved back around the bench and sat down. What the hell was he thinking? Why in the hell did he let things get so far between them? Why were Shane's words still playing in his head? "Because you know that it's true." A.J knew if Shane actually followed through on his words he would be knocking on A.J.'s bedroom door tonight. Would he let him in, did he want to? Shane wouldn't force him, he was sure of that but would he be able to say no? Shaking his head, A.J made his way back inside, rejoining his friends and the party.

By the time A.J made it back to his room, he was pleasantly buzzed, thoughts of his earlier encounter with Shane almost forgotten. Until someone knocked on the room door. Turning, he frowned as he squinted at the dark wood. "Who in the hell is that?" Slowly walking over to the door, he peered through the peep hole, frowning when all he could see was darkness. Taking a deep breath, he turned the locks and slowly eased the door open. When the person came into view, A.J squinted at him in surprise. "Shane?"

"If you were asleep I can..." Shane broke off as he turned to look at the brunette. The discussion with his father and sister had turned his mood sour but he couldn't stop thinking about A.J. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to..."

"I just got back, come on, you can help me sober up if you want." A.J turned from the door and slowly made his way back to the small kitchenette. "I need something to hel..." He broke off as he was pulled back, stumbling as he tried to stay upright. "Jesus, wha..."

Shane pulled A.J against him, leaning down to kiss him. He couldn't forget what happened earlier between them. When A.J wrapped his arms around Shane's shoulders, he turned them, backing A.J up until they were pressed against a wall. Shane adjusted his grip on A.J., lifting his arms above his head and holding them there. "If you say stop I will, if you tell me to leave I will go." Shane slowly pressed against A.J., eyes slowly closing at the soft sound that echoed around the room. "Allen..."

A.J shivered as he pressed up against Shane, his alcohol clouded mind fuzzy with his desire. "Mwen fè pati ou...Mwen ba ou tout mwen. Kò sa a pral pou tout tan pou ou tankou tout bagay andedan ak deyò." The words left him as Shane pressed him harder against the wall. Panting with the need to feel Shane, A.J wrapped his legs around Shane's waist. "Shane, tanpri...(please)"

Shane shivered at the soft tone, a memory tickling the back of his mind. The words wrapped around him, pressing him closer to A.J. "Wh-what are you saying?"

A.J panted as Shane slid a hand between them, anticipation racing along his nerves. Tightening his legs around Shane's waist, he groaned at the hot hand pressed between his legs. "Tout sa mwen genyen se ou...lide, kè, kò, ak nanm...Mwen ba ou sa ki pa gen lòt ka fè reklamasyon." A.J gasped as Shane moved back from the wall, picking him up and carrying him towards the bed. "Shane..."

Shane stopped beside the bed, letting A.J slide down his body. "God you feel..." Shane broke off as A.J fell back on the bed. His dark gaze watched as A.J reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. "If you don't stop me now..."

"S-stop...god I-I'm not..." A.J moved to his knees, reaching out for Shane. "Stop fucking talking. I need you to come here and get undressed." He muttered as he pulled Shane forward by his belt loops. Sliding his belt free, A.J looked up at Shane, a small grin curving his lips. "You didn't understand what I said?" He studied Shane's face as he undid his jeans, watching as his eyes dilated with pleasure.

"No, I-I've heard the language but..." Shane broke off at the hot hands settling on his waist. Fighting back a shudder of pleasure, he held the blue gaze watching him. "I like hearing your voice in a different language."

A.J grinned as he undid Shane's jeans, popping the button and sliding the zipper down. "Se konsa, si mwen di ou mwen te vle fè sa pou yon tan long, ou pa ta dwe fache?"(So if I tell you I've been wanting to do this for a long time, you would not be angry?) He saw the affect his words had on Shane, despite him not understanding, he knew they meant something important."Shane..."

"No, I wouldn't...I can't be mad when I've been wanting the same thing." Shane felt A.J.'s hands tremble against his skin. "Allen?" He squinted as he swayed forward. "Is, uh, is everything..."

"Fine, it's fine." A.J moved back on the bed, surprised Shane understood what he said. "You answered my question."

"I know some of the language, a friend is teaching me. You asked me about being upset, I think?" Shane's brow furrowed in confusion as he struggled to focus on what was being said. "Why would I..." He broke off at the feel of A.J.'s lips moving across his stomach, muscles tightening at the soft touch. Sliding his hands across A.J.'s shoulder's, Shane lifted him until they were eye level. "You don't have to do that." He tried to control the shiver that moved over him as A.J pressed against him. "I-I'm not...you're not a party favor for me."

A.J grinned at the flushed man holding him. "I know that, are you saying you don't want me to?" He watched as Shane searched for an answer, his hands slowly easing A.J down onto the bed. "You won't mind if I do?"

"No." Shane whispered as excitement raced along his nerves. Sucking in a quick breath, he wasn't prepared for the feel of A.J.'s hand sliding into his jeans. He wasn't prepared for the feel of a warm, calloused hand wrapping around him, moving over him slowly as he tried not to move.

"Want to know a little secret?"At Shane's small nod, A.J tightened his hold, watching as Shane's chest moved with his breathing, a flush darkening his skin with his excitement. "I've wanted to see you fall apart for weeks now. How would it feel to be able to hold all of this power as you pound me into the bed." A.J gasped as Shane moved, picking him up and laying him flat on the bed. Reaching for his jeans, he slid them down, watching Shane's dark gaze follow the action. "Come on, don't get shy now."

Shane moved over A.J., glancing down at the newly bared skin beneath him. "I may not be able to leave you alone after tonight. You test everything I've ever known and I want to know more." Shane leaned down and kissed A.J., pressing their lips together he traced A.J.'s bottom lip with his tongue. He bit down on the soft flesh, relishing the hiss of pain that left the brunette. Deepening the kiss, Shane moved until he was between A.J.'s thighs, panting with the feel of his hot skin through Shane's jeans. "My jeans...I need to..." He broke off at the feel of two hands sliding down his back and over his ass. "A-allen..."

Pulling Shane closer, A.J groaned as he thrust up. He slid his hands up and over Shane's hips, moving to the waist band of his jeans, he slid his hands beneath the dark denim. Pushing the fabric down, A.J watched as Shane's eyes drifted closed. "Mwen ba ou kò mwen pou plezi ou, kè mwen pou lanmou ou, nanm mwen pou nanm ou...fè avè m jan ou tanpri."(I give you my body for your pleasure, my heart for your love, my soul for your soul...do with me as you please.) He whispered the words against Shane's neck, trying to make sure Shane couldn't hear him. He'd heard the stories growing up, how one could bind their soul to that of their soulmate. A few chosen words spoken by one and repeated by the other solidified the connection between the two. Yes, A.J had heard them but never believed them. He'd participated in the celebration's of each family member, had seen the power but never believed it would happen to him. Not until he'd seen Shane McMahon, from then on out his dreams were filled with what could be. His mind would wonder about the _what if's_ and never once thought the old stories could be true...until now.

Shane used one hand to get free of his jeans, the other traced the tan body beneath him. "What are you saying?Your body and soul, what is it, I don't..." He broke off as A.J leaned up to kiss him, distracting him from what he wanted to know. It wasn't until a slick and circled him did he look down in surprise. "When..."

"Don't ask just enjoy." A,J stroked Shane, tossing the lube to the side, he watched as dark lashes fell over even darker eyes. He would take tonight, if that was all he could have and Shane could give, he would take it and enjoy it to the fullest. Pulling Shane closer, he used his legs to readjust their position. He leaned up and kissed Shane, relishing in the small sound that left him. "Still excited?"

"Yes...god, please wh-what are..." Shane broke off as A.J.'s hips pressed up. Groaning in aroused confusion, Shane pressed down, sucking a quick breath at the tight flesh around the tip of him. "Allen, what..."

"Don't think just feel." A.J panted, he was trying to go slow, trying to make this good for them both but Shane was making it next to impossible. When Shane moved to press deeper, A.J arched his hips up further, groaning at the tight stretch. "Shane..." He shivered at the hands running over him, trying desperately to fight back the hot wave moving over him. Sucking in a harsh breath as Shane pressed deeper, A.J forced his body to relax. He wanted to feel the stretch and burn of Shane thrusting inside him, to be taken by him until the only thing that mattered...

"Please, tell me what you're saying."

A.J wasn't aware he was saying anything until Shane had spoken, the soft plea jerking him back to the present. Blinking up at him in surprise, he shifted, groaning as pleasure raced down his spine. "You've never...before now..." A.J panted as he looked up at Shane with half lidded eyes. He avoided his question, stomach twisting at what he'd whispered. If he weren't careful...

"Never...jesus you feel...a-am I hurting you?" Voice breathless, Shane slowly pulled back, looking down between them and watching as he pressed forward, his cock disappearing inside A.J. Running his hands over A.J.'s thigh's, Shane sucked in a quick breath as he slowly started thrusting. Hips moving in as steady a rhythm as possible, Shane leaned down and kissed A.J. He had understood some of what was being whispered to him but the rest...

"Kò sa a se pou ou...pou tout tan li pral konsa. Mwen ba ou sa pa gen lòt ki gen dwa posede." A.J repeated the phrase, back arching off the bed as Shane thrust harder. He couldn't stop himself from holding onto Shane as the room blurred, his gaze focusing on the man above him. When Shane brushed against his prostate, A.J went limp. The pleasure that shot through him when the action was repeated forced his legs tighter around Shane's waist. Fighting back the wave of pleasure that moved over him, A.J gripped Shane's biceps as he lifted himself up.

"You keep...why do you..." Shane looked down at the man beneath him, his hands holding tan hips against the bed as he thrust harder into him. Shane groaned as A.J tightened around him. "What is it you're saying?"

A.J shook his head, reaching up to pull Shane down, he kissed him to distract him. "Nothing, its nothing. Don't stop moving McMahon, I know you can do better than this." A.J felt Shane shift, thrusting deeper with the movement. "Tout sa mwen genyen se ou...lide, kè, kò, ak nanm...Mwen ba ou sa ki pa gen lòt ka fè reklamasyon." A.J moaned the words against Shane's neck, gasping as his vision went white. He repeated them for Shane to hear, arms wrapped around his shoulders as he came between them, untouched and crying out Shane's name.

Shane felt A.J tighten around him and groaned in relief. He shivered at the hot lips pressed against his skin, tightened his hold on A.J as he repeated his words from earlier. Mind clouded by alcohol and his orgasm, Shane listened to the words, mouthing them against A.J.'s neck. When A.J came, body tightening around Shane, he grunted in surprise. Moaning at the pleasure that raced along his nerves, Shane repeated the words, holding onto A.J as he thrust into him twice before holding himself still. Gasping, Shane dropped forward, repeating the words before leaning down and kissing the exhausted brunette in front of him. "Allen."

"No, no talking, jesus, you just...you just...go to sleep, we'll talk later." A.J panted as he held Shane. "Blue flames..." He whispered, looking up at Shane through bleary eyes. "Why would you..." Yawning, A.J shivered as Shane move off of him, sliding out of him as he slowly softened. "It's not possible."

Shane grinned as he laid down next to A.J., moving to his side, he pulled A.J back against him. "Will you tell me what you said then?" Shane felt his eyes closing as he laid an arm across A.J.'s waist. "I like the way it sounds in your voice."

A.J nodded, eyes closing as he relaxed back against Shane. He wasn't worried about anything but the drifting man behind him and the need to fall asleep.

The next morning, Shane woke up in a strange bed with a headache. The events from last night were fuzzy, giving Shane the sensation that something important happened and he needed to remember but couldn't. Stretching out, Shane was surprised to find the other side still warm. Sitting up, he looked around the room, frowning as he tried to remember who he'd spent the night with. Running his hands over the sheets and pillow, Shane curled his fingers into the soft linen. He could hear the echo of a voice repeating over and over in his head. He didn't understand the words but he knew he'd heard them before. Shaking his head slowly, he groaned as he left the bed. Whatever happened, he'd figure it out later, right now he needed to find his mother and see how the rest of her night went. Looking for his clothes, he was surprised to find them folded neatly on a chair by the desk. Getting dressed, Shane tried to piece together the events of last night. Someone had been here with him but who and why hadn't they stayed? Sighing, Shane finished dressing and headed towards the door, he would worry about it all later, right now real life called.


	14. Present Conflict

Ok so there's some triggers in here for starters...if you know that anything pertaining to rape will trigger you then PLEASE skip this chapter. If child rape/endangerment is going to trigger you then PLEASE skip this chapter. IT is NOT graphic but I wanted to make sure everyone knew ahead of time what to expect! Until the next chapter..enjoy!

* * *

"Tell me what they mean, every single word. With everything that's happened over the past six years..." Shane turned to look at the red head behind him, not missing the the bright eyes and pale face. "I have a right to know Sadie."

"I belong to you...I give you all of me. This body will forever be yours as does everything inside and out." Sadie said softly, surprised at the words coming from Shane. "He said them to you six years ago?"

"And I repeated them, trying to figure out what they meant while trying my best not to cum before him." At her look of surprise, Shane sighed as he sat down next to her. "The night of my parents party, I spent it with him...Allen...the whole night. I woke up alone, hungover, and confused but I knew someone had been there, someone important. Now I find out it was him and that he was with Wellington this whole time. The same fucking bastard I saved him from that night, he left the country with the next fucking morning?!"

"I did not know all of this, I was unaware that this was the reason he had left."

"He said he left because of me but how am I supposed to believe that? We'd seen each other for months before that night. Then he disappears somewhere in Japan with Shinsuke and you find him with Wellington." Shane sighed as he laid back against the couch. "Tell me how to fix this, how do I get past the anger of him leaving me for that bastard."

"I do not believe he left you for Wellington." Sadie sighed as she looked up at Shane. "His father was not a good man, especially when he was drunk. There would be times when Allen would come to the house covered in bruises. Face bleeding, hand prints on his arms and neck." Sadie sucked in a soft breath as she shook her head. "His father was abusing him. After our mothers died, Allen stopped being allowed to come over and play. My father disagreed with the decision and tried to get Allen to tell the fanmi what was happening to him."

"He refused because it was his father." Shane shook his head as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What does that have to do with me though, why _me_ Sadie?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate and precise, Shane looking over his shoulder to make sure she didn't doubt him. "That's not something you have to worry about. I'm not leaving him, I just...I need some time and space to think. This is all..."

"A lot to take in, I understand. Do not punish him for his fears though, if I had known I would have been able to help explain things sooner. I do not believe he left you for Wellington however. That salo is a trè move moun (very bad man) and would have done anything to get Allen."

"I should have remembered though. How the fuck do you forget something so important?! My first time with a man and _I_ fucking forgot it." Shane sighed as he leaned back. "When we tried to resign them we were turned down. When Juls told me you knew Allen..."

"Was that the only reason Shane?"

"No, damnit it wasn't and you know it wasn't." Shane turned to glare at Sadie. Sighing before turning away, Shane ran a hand over his face. "Tell me what happened."

"His father has made him scared of anyone who says they love him. It took us years to convince him the fanmi hadn't abandoned him, that his father kept us away from him." Sadie gave Shane a sad smile, brushing her hair back from her face. "His father had hurt him and he used to have nightmares about it. He was with us almost two years before we found out why he chose to sleep alone. After that, Andres always made sure Allen had his own bed."

Shane shook his head, trying to reconcile the image of the man he knew to the one being described to him. "He loves to cuddle. There's not a night we spend together that he doesn't..." Shane broke off, face heating as he realized they hadn't shared the same bed for almost a month. "He's like an octopus when he's sleep."

"It took a while but surprisingly it was Clayton who helped him. We would wake in the morning looking for him and he would be in Allen's room, curled up in bed beside him. I tried to break him of the habit but he insisted Allen was the only one who could protect him at night."

"And he wouldn't deny a child anything." Shane said softly. He could imagine A.J with a younger Clay curled up next to him. "Is that why they are so close?"

"Part of it, they helped each other, I think. Clay hated sleeping in his room, he said there were monsters that only his uncle could defeat. It worried me at first but Allen...he seemed to flourish from Clay's trust and dependency."

"He wanted to take care of someone." Shane said in an hushed voice.

"He had been taking care of his father, despite what was done to him, Allen made sure his father was never hungry and the house was clean. Uncle Matthew loved his son but went to far with his attention. Allen was a child when it started and didn't deserve to be put through any of it. If I could have saved him sooner..."

Shane covered Sadie's hands with his. "You were still a child yourself Sadie." He sighed as he thought about how long they've known each other. "Do you remember how I'd met you guys at one of our shows? Faith had just started sleeping with dad and you and Juls had come to put a stop to it. That was the first time I met Bray and Harper too. We were all young back then, if I had known him then I swear I would have been no help for him. I was such an asshole and he would have...I-I would have..." Shane shook his head as he tried to forget how things used to be. "He wouldn't have been safe with me back then."

"Sometimes, our old _habits_ are not as bad as we have been led to believe." Sadie squeezed the hands holding hers. "He meant well, I am sure but he still has his share of demons. Just as you had to divorce your past he will need to do the same with his."

Shane frowned at the statement but decided to worry about it later. Shaking his head, he pressed a kiss against Sadie's fingers. "You know if it weren't for you two..."

"You would have been better off?"

Shane chuckled as he leaned back against the couch. "Sadie, does he really..." Unable to finish the question, Shane glanced over at Sadie then turned away with a small frown. "If this is just some type of..."

"He loves you, do not doubt that. He may not show it always but once given, you have it for life."

Shane nodded, thinking about the last time he'd been alone with A.J. "Maybe we need to talk, it's been almost a month and the most we've seen of each other has been at work or in passing."

"Work has been pressing and you did have the two weeks with the children."

"Which you insisted on! I swear the boys wanted to stay with you guys just for the shear pleasure of hearing Bray and Juls' stories." Shane grinned as he thought back to their visit. "Amber seemed to enjoy herself, you think? I mean Allen never said if she were unhappy or..."

"If butterfly were unhappy you would have known. She is much like her father in that aspect. She is very vocal about her feelings, something that is encouraged by us all." Sadie smiled as she watched the wistful look on Shane's face. "You miss her?"

"I miss them both." Shane said softly, eyes closing as his heart skipped a beat. "We took the kids to the beach and she built this sand castle with the boys. Dom and Ash were so excited that she wanted to join them they forgot she was a girl." He chuckled as he thought about how good the day had been. Turning to look at Sadie, Shane frowned. "Juls is going to kill me for being here so long."

"If she doesn't I will."

Shane's head snapped around at the voice, stomach fluttering at the sight of the brunette standing in the doorway. "Allen?"

"Where the hell have you been? I understand you're upset with me, seriously, but a month Shane? We fucking work together! How is it you're able to avoid me for a whole month!" Looking from Shane to Sadie and back, A.J tried to ignore the small curl of jealousy at how close they were sitting. "Do you, uh, h-have you changed..."

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I just needed some time to deal with this that's all." Shane watched as A.J slowly walked into the room. He would admit that his thoughts weren't completely on the conversation anymore. Not when the man in front of him was dressed in shorts, sandals, and a tank top. "I mean I just remembered that our first time was when we were both drunk and at my parents house then you left me and ended up with Wellington."

"Shane..."

Shane cut him off by holding up his hand. "Let me finish, ok? I don't know _why_ you left or ended up with him I don't even know _how_ , all I know is that I should have remembered it sooner and you should have told me everything about him." He sighed as he stood in front of A.J. "I saved you from him once and you ended up with him. I keep saving you from this man but he has yet to let you go. Why, why hasn't he left you alone yet? Why does he keep trying to take you from me?" Studying the pale face in front of him, Shane tried to let his anger cool in the silence. Then a thought popped in his head. "Did you say the words to him too, is that why he's so determined..."

"No, damnit! I'd never say them to him, I've only said them to you! Once said, you can't repeat them to any one else, that's how it works. You say the words to your soulmate and that's it." A.J held the dark gaze watching him. "I love you, ok? There's nothing and no one that can change that. What happened probably should have never happened like it did but..." He broke off as he tried to control the erratic roll of his emotions. Staring up at Shane, A.J took a deep breath. "It happened...it happened and I can't change it or take it back. You said you love me first, Shane, you said..."

"I said a lot first Allen! That's just it, I've said a lot first but for some reason we are still going through the same circle! This bastard will not let you go and I won't let him have you so you need to figure out what needs to be done to break this spell or what the fuck ever you have on him! I told you a long time ago I am a possessive asshole and I don't share shit with anyone especially not you. _You fucking belong to me_. Whether I'm pissed off or happy, you are mine _not_ his." Shane didn't touch A.J., aware that Sadie was still in the room, sitting behind him. He knew to touch the brunette would result in one of two scenarios. One, they would end up beating the hell out of each other then fucking until they were both exhausted and happy again or two. They would end up having angry make up sex which would last for hours with nothing between them being resolved. Or...Shane could go with a third option. He could keep his distance from A.J until the tournament with Wellington. Straightening his shoulders as he stiffened his spine, Shane tried to ignore the soft sigh from behind him. "Don't do that, Sadie."

"I know you're angry but do not hold onto your anger if it is not justified. He loves you just as much as you love him."

A.J watched as Shane turned red with his anger. "Look, I should have told you as soon as I remembered but I _swear_ , I thought you knew Shane. I wouldn't have ignored something that important between us! When I realized who you were I tried to put some space between us. I swear I did but..." A.J broke off at the dark look on Shane's face. "I wasn't...I-I wasn't trying to trap you o-or hold you to anything Shane, I-I never thought..."

"You should have said something, christ I've wanted you since the first day I saw you and it's turned me inside out! Do you even understand what it's like for me to fall for you? I felt like I was betraying so many people, wanting someone I thought was a dream. My marriage was already over but..." Shane felt a small hand on his back, turning to glance at Sadie over his shoulder. "I love you, Allen, more than I could have ever thought possible and it scares me." Turning back to the man in front of him, Shane sighed. "I don't want to lose you but I need sometime to get all the pieces to the puzzle. I still don't fully understand why you left that night. What did..."

"My dad...he would..." A.J broke off, running a sweaty hand across his stomach. He never thought he'd have to talk about his father and not to Shane of all people. Glancing at Sadie, he could see the support and love in her eyes and sucked in a quick breath as he turned back to Shane. "There would be nights when I would wake up and he would..." A.J swallowed as he hesitated. When he felt fingers close around his wrist, he glanced down. "Sadie..."

"He must hear it from you or it will mean nothing."

"Hear what, if it's what your father did to you..." Shane frowned as he glanced between the pair. "Allen, Sadie."

"I would wake up and he'd be laying next to me. At first it wasn't, uh, like that...b-but then it changed and he would stay the night...after." Letting out a rough breath, A.J ran a hand through his hair. "For years after that I couldn't sleep with anyone next to me. And then you come along and I spend the entire night with you and I panicked Shane! I panicked because there's only one person I've ever been able to sleep next to other than you and he was only three when I finally felt comfortable!"

"That I can understand, what I can't understand is how the fuck you ended up with the asshole I threw out for you! How, _how_ is it possible for your sister and brother to find you with the one person you were least expected to be with?! You left me and turned to him?"

"No! Jesus Shane listen to me ok? I didn't leave you and run to Wells! I got into some trouble a-and I couldn't just call home. Not after how I left and he offered me a way out! It wasn't a perfect solution or the right decision but Shin and I didn't starve and we were always able to work."

"Only when you were not covered in bruises."

A.J looked up to see Shinsuke standing behind him. "You can't tell him, Shin you don't understand..."

"Tell me what?"

A.J jerked at the hard tone, turning to look at Shane. Shaking his head, he looked away from the dark, angry gaze.

Turning to Shinsuke, Shane frowned. "Tell me what Shinsuke."

"Wellington had someone start the fight Allen was involved in and conveniently stepped in to help. He made promises that were never kept but would remind Allen of the debt he owed. He was beaten and forced to endure Wellington's physical and sexual abuse as a way to repay a debt that had been paid long before Andres and Sadie arrived."

Shane could feel his temper flaring as he turned to look at A.J. "Did you enjoy it or were you really..."

"Fuck you Shane! Who the fuck enjoys being forced to endure a lashing with a whip?! Would you enjoy being someone's punching bag until they and their friends cum all over you?! What in the hell makes you think I'd enjoy that shit?!"

Shane stared at the red faced man and frowned. Shaking his head he paused at the soft voice behind him.

"He is not her, do not punish him for what she did."

Shane felt his hands clench as he tried to focus on the soft words. "It drove me insane trying to remember what happened. I thought I'd gotten drunk and just passed out in one of the guest rooms. I eventually convinced myself it was all a dream until the words started repeating in my head!" Taking a deep breath, Shane stepped back from A.J. "The tournament is in three months..."

"Shane, no, that's..."

Shane cut of the protest with an angry sound. "I love you but in three months the tournament will be held. Until then we will follow the rules as they are. _If_ Sadie chooses the three months sanction we _will_ accept the decision." He watched as A.J paled, eyes bright as he remained silent. "I love you but this situation has come to the point that it requires a different type of handling. I've dealt with men like him before, I know how to get my point across. All I need you to do is focus on work and stay the fuck out of trouble."

"Three months is a long time Shane. What, umm, what do you plan on doing if you need to...you know." A.J motioned toward Shane, making sure to hold his gaze as he spoke. "You're not...a-are you..."

Shane tried to ignore the hot wave of need that washed over him. Taking a deep breath before answering, he knew it would be difficult to keep his distance. Knew that if he were to have any type of sanity, they were going to need to reach some type of arrangement. "No, I plan to make sure that won't be something I'll have to worry about." Shane planned to keep himself occupied to the point that he wouldn't have the time to do anything else. He did pray, however that Sadie did not choose the three month waiting period. Looking at the brunette in front of him, Shane would admit that he wasn't sure if he would be able to last that long. "The decision is up to Sadie, until then I'll stay at a hotel or..."

"No, damnit Shane! Christ, if you can't stand to be around me then I'll stay with Dre or Clayton, they have the space. I mean, hell if Sadie and Juls don't mind I'll stay there but you don't have to get a fucking hotel!" A.J looked from Shane to Sadie then back. "Just, stay at the house, I'll find a place to go while..."

"We still have the apartment's in New York and Atlanta." Shane could feel a shiver of worry move down his spine. He wasn't a fan of A.J not being close in the event something happened. "Or, uh, maybe we can both stay out at the house. There's enough space that we won't be in the other's way." Shane looked at the pale face, stomach clenching at how bright A.J.'s eyes were. The usually laughing gaze was filled with fear. "It's not that I don't want to be near you, I just can't trust myself around you alone." He watched a look of confused excitement cross A.J.'s face, making him want to kiss the small _O_ of his mouth. "Surprise?"

"I..." A.J blinked up at Shane, trying to find a response to his comment. Shaking his head, he watched as Shane slowly moved forward. "You'll, uh, you'll stay in the guest room?" He knew Shane probably wouldn't sleep in the master suite but as long as he was at the house, that's all A.J cared about.

"No, I'll sleep in the spare bedroom in our suite." Shane knew he should probably have Chris or Dre stay with A.J but he wasn't sure who he could and couldn't trust anymore. The only way for him to make sure nothing happened was if he stayed. Despite the little voice in his head whispering it was a bad idea, Shane ignored it in favor of the smile he was given by A.J.

A.J blinked at Shane, surprised he'd pick the spare room in their suite. "Yeah, uh, ok, so, uh, so you'll be at the house then?"A.J was aware that at some point Sadie and Shinsuke had left the suite. There were no barriers between them, the silence in the room telling as A.J watched Shane closely. He searched Shane's face, looking for some sign of what he was feeling. It wasn't until he took a breath did he notice it, a light flush had bloomed across Shane's skin. His eyes were dilated and his breathing had changed. "How much longer are you going to make us wait." He asked softly. "Are you going to make us suffer for three months?" A.J wasn't surprised to see Shane struggle with his desire. They'd been doing this song and dance since Shane started remembering what happened six years ago. Each time they had a chance to be alone, Shane ran and A.J was left feeling as if he'd had a bucket of cold water dumped over him. "Please, I know you're mad at me Shane but jesus, please don't..."

Shane grabbed A.J before he could think of a reason not to. He was angry, confused, and missed A.J desperately. "I'm sorry, I don't know what or how it happened but I am sorry for not remembering sooner. If I had known..."

"You would have come after me?" A.J chuckled as Shane pulled them together. "Don't apologize, you didn't know and I should have..." He groaned as Shane kissed him. Wrapping his arms around Shane's waist, he pulled at the dark material covering Shane's skin from his hands. He gasped in pleasure when Shane's hands slid under his shorts and over his ass.

"You're not..." Shane broke off as the feel of A.J.'s skin. "I'm still upset Allen." Shane's voice was soft as he pressed his face against A.J.'s neck. "You ended up with the one person I tried to protect you from once. If I do this again..."

"I'm not going back Shane, not when I have you." A.J held Shane close, letting out a soft sigh. Things weren't resolved between them but they were at least talking and for that A.J would be grateful. Not wanting to press his luck but curious either way, he asked Shane again about his plans for the night.

"I don't know Allen, god please, honey stop talking and let me show you how much I've missed you." Shane groaned against A.J.'s lips. He knew he'd hate himself for his lack of resolve in the morning but right now...right now he wanted the panting man writhing against him. "Allen?"

"N-not here, this is..." A.J broke off as Shane bit him, shaking with the desire to give Shane what he wanted. "C-come to my room...tonight, anything you want...swear it...Shane, wait, we..."

Shane shivered as he turned A.J and pressed him against the couch, his hips pressed against the back of A.J.'s thighs. "If you cum all over Sadie's couch, she'll be very upset." Running his hands over A.J.'s hips, Shane pulled his shorts down. "Why do you always insist on running around commando?"

"I was...w-when Sadie text I was in the shower." A.J panted as Shane ran his hands over his now bare hips. He couldn't hold in the moan that rose in his throat as Shane's hands spread his cheeks. "Shane, wha..."

"You said you showered, so you should be clean." Shane whispered as he stared at the small, puckered hole in front of him. A hot rush of pleasure moved over Shane as he watched it flutter in excitement. "If you're clean then that means I can..."

A.J let out a hiss of pleasure as Shane's tongue pressed against his hole. Biting back the sound that rose in his throat, A.J gripped the top of the couch as his hips pressed back. "Sweet mother of..." He broke off as Shane spread his legs wider, groaning when he went back to licking A.J.'s hole. Head dropping forward, A.J panted as pleasure made his blood thicken. "Shane, ngh, please...a month..." Hands curving into the back of the couch, A.J pressed his hips back, silently begging for more. When Shane forced his hips still, he couldn't help the whine that left him when he moved back.

"No lube here, gonna need you to fix that." Shane panted, watching the moving hips in front of him. Jaw clenching tight, he gave A.J a hard slap on the ass, watching as he jerked forward with a moan. "Allen, need you to do something about the lack of lube."

A.J nodded, blinking to focus his thoughts on what Shane was saying. When Shane switched their positions, A.J knelt down in front of Shane and grinned. "Are you going to punish me tonight Shane?" He watched as already dark eyes darkened further. "Are you going to spank me until I cum or are you going to fuck me into the bed?"

Shane shivered at the images seething through his head. He's never had these thoughts about anyone before and it scared him. But as much as it scared him...it turned him on as well. Running his hands through A.J.'s hair, Shane sucked in a quick breath at the gust of cool air across the tip of his cock. "You're going to make us wait?" He ignored the original questions, unsure what would happen once they were at the house.

"No." A.J said softly, moving between Shane's thighs, he leaned forward and took Shane's erect member into his mouth. Sliding his tongue down and around him, A.J shivered at the sound that left Shane.

Shane arched, his back curving away from the couch as pleasure shot up his spine. Fingers tightening in A.J.'s hair, Shane fought back the urge to thrust up, panting as hot hands moved between his legs. The mix of anger and lust burning through him made him shudder as A.J pulled back with a lewd pop. Watching him with half lidded, lust filled eyes, Shane pulled A.J up and over him, adjusting him until he was over his lap. "No time to go slow, need you to..." Shane broke off as A.J.'s hand wrapped around him. "Allen, we..." Shane's hands tightened on A.J.'s hips, groaning low as he was slowly enveloped by the hot body above him. "N-no time, honey...w-we..." Shane stopped as A.J rocked back and forth. He shivered at the slow pace, hands sliding up and around to A.J.'s back.

"We have time...we have..." A.J groaned as Shane thrust up, forcing A.J to hold on to him or fall on the floor. "Jesus, trying to get me on the floor?"

"Later." Shane panted, mind focused on the tight, hot hole wrapped around him. He moved with A.J., hands tightening their hold as Shane moaned low in his throat. He knew A.J wasn't going to last much longer, could feel it in the way his hips stuttered in their movements. "Want to wait?"

A.J shook his head as he held on to Shane, head thrown back as pleasure raced along his nerves. "Later?"

Shane nodded as his vision blurred. "Brunch." Shane groaned, holding A.J close as he tightened around Shane. He watched A.J fall apart faster then usual, the tan face flushed with pleasure as Shane held him close. Running his hands over A.J.'s back, Shane shivered as he sat up, changing the angle for them both. "And everything in between."

A.J grinned as he kissed Shane. "Stop talking, I'm about to cum and you're making plans?"

"You can cum sweetheart, the sooner you do the sooner..." Shane broke off as A.J went stiff against him. "The sooner we can go again." He watched as A.J came between them, body shaking as his orgasm raced through him. "I will always love you Allen."

A.J held Shane tight as he came, running a shaky, sweaty hand up and down his back. He didn't say anything until their breathing had some what returned to normal. "I love you too Shane." He whispered against Shane's temple, closing his eyes as strong arms tightened around him. Things were far from being resolved between them, his past making itself known in a brutal way. A.J knew he had a lot to explain to Shane, a lot of things he needed to account for but as long as Shane wasn't leaving him...

"If you never believe anything else, believe I will always love you, no matter what."

A.J nodded as Shane moved beneath him, throat closing over the words that wanted to come out. They still had a month over seas, which meant he and Shane still wouldn't be sharing a room. Running trembling hands over Shane's back and shoulder's, A.J wondered where Shane was planning to stay until they got home. "Shane?"

Shane sighed as he leaned back, holding A.J close. "Mhmm." He hummed softly, eyes drifting close in exhaustion. He hadn't slept well since the memories and with A.J pressed against him, he was content.

"Will you, uh, do, umm, do you want to stay the night with me? You don't have to obviously but..."

"I hadn't planned on staying anywhere else." Shane shifted under A.J., slowly sliding out of him as he moved to get comfortable. "Besides, Sadie and Juls are going to kill us if they find us in here like this."

"Juls won't care but Sai will. She'll say this isn't our room so we don't have the right to fuck in it." A.J chuckled at Shane's grin, slowly easing off of his lap and to his feet. Swaying unsteadily, A.J gave Shane a shy smile when he helped steady him. "Guess I'm more tired than I'd originally thought."

Yawning, Shane stretched, watching A.J with hooded eyes as he straightened his clothes. "We need a nap then something to eat. We'll talk after." Shane started in surprise to feel a cool towel cleaning off the mess on his stomach and groin area. "Allen, you don't..."

"I know I don't but I want to." A.J said softly, giving Shane a quick grin once he'd finished. "Now get dressed, if Sadie comes in and sees you like this I'm putting all the blame on you."

Shane let out a quick shout of laughter as he straightened his clothes. "She would never believe it of me." Shane reached for A.J before he could move away. "This doesn't mean I'm ok with how things happened for either of us. But I need you with me Allen, and if you're not ready..."

"I'm ready Shane, trust me I'm ready. I'll tell you anything you want to know as long as you're not leaving."

Shane grinned as he looked down at the upturned face. "I keep telling you I'm a jealous, possessive asshole and have no intentions of leaving you or letting Wellington have you again. You belong to me Allen, understand?"

A.J shivered as he stared up at Shane, nodding in answer to his question. "Maybe, uh we could take a nap later? I mean I'm up for..."

Shane leaned down and kissed A.J., smiling at the moan that left him. Pulling back, he waited until A.J opened his eyes. "We'll wait till we get back to the room then decide." Shane held back a yawn as they headed to the door. Picking up his phone and keys, he sent Sadie a text letting her know where they would be. Turning to the man next to him, Shane gave him a smile in answer to his question. Shane would admit that he was still angry about A.J ending up with Wellington, more so out of possessive jealousy than anything else. When A.J.'s hand slid into his, interlacing their fingers, Shane felt his face heat in surprised pleasure. "This is a first."

A.J gave Shane a shy grin as he pulled him down the hall. "Why hide it, everyone knows and it makes me feel better being able to touch you." Pressing the button on the elevator, he waited for the cab to stop. "It also lets me know that I haven't completely lost you."

Shane pulled A.J to him just as the elevator doors opened. Ignoring the other occupants for the moment, Shane shook his head with a small chuckle. "You never cease to amaze me."

"And you will never cease to amaze us. If you two are going to do whatever it is you're doing then do it in a room not in public for all to see."

Looking up in surprise, Shane turned to see his sister and brother-in-law watching them in surprise. Sighing in agitation, Shane shook his head as he led A.J onto the elevator. "Don't start Stephanie, I'm not in the best of moods and if you insist on a fight..."

"Not a fight, just asking for some type of discretion."

"I don't have to if I'm not out in public and walking down a hallway together is not offensive." Shane tried to ignore the look she gave him, watching as A.J moved as far behind him as possible. "Allen?" Shane turned to him, a frown of concern curving his lips down. "What is it?"

"This is part of why I left the first time, so you wouldn't have to be subjected to this because of me."

Shane grinned as he wrapped an arm around A.J.'s waist. "I don't care what they think as long as you mean it when you say you love me that's all that matters."

A.J nodded as he glanced around Shane to look at his sister and her husband. He's clashed with them before but this time would be different. He wasn't going to let them take Shane from him. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Stop worrying about them, no matter what happens..."

"You will always love me."

Shane nodded before leaning down and giving A.J a gentle kiss. "Come on, this is our floor." He pulled A.J behind him as they left the elevator, a smile curving his lips. He knew what his sister would do now and was prepared for the resulting fallout. Until then, he would continue doing his work and enjoying his time in London.


	15. Divorce - Part 1

_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the ring at this time, The Face that runs the Place and the new United States Champion! The Phenomenal One...A.J. Styles!_

A.J walked down the ramp, adrenaline high as he grinned at the crowd and camera's. He showed off the belt proudly, excited to have won it from Kevin during a dark match. Turning to the ring, he stopped half way there and grinned at the angry looking man standing there. "You don't want this Owens! You tried and look what you lost!"

"Fuck you Styles! That is _my_ U.S title belt that you _stole_ from me and I want it back now!"

A.J chuckled as he climbed into the ring. "There's no fucking way I'm giving this belt up to you that easily. You lost it to Jericho and now me and I plan on holding on to it for a while!" He wouldn't admit that he had an extra reason for wanting to keep the belt. The night before the match, Shane had told A.J if he won the belt and kept it, they would have sex while A.J wore the belt as long as he held on to it. That, more than anything was reason enough to make sure he never lost it. "There is nothing and no one..." A.J broke off at the sound of Chris' entrance music. Grinning, he turned towards the ramp, making sure to keep Kevin in view. "Well well well, looks like Jericho wants in on the party too!" A.J watched as Chris sauntered down the ramp, listening to the crowd chant his name. He chuckled as Chris grabbed a mic and walked over to the ropes.

"Smackdown Live! Jericho is here, drink it in man!"

A.J grinned as he watched his friend move around the ring. Chris had been out on tour and was back only for a few shows. "Yeah yeah yeah we're _all_ glad to see the return of Chris Jericho." A.J grinned as the crowd screamed with pleasure. "What we all really want to know is, why is Chris Jericho out here in the middle of an argument between Kevin Owens and myself." He moved around the ring, making sure to keep both Chris and Kevin in sight. When Kevin shook his head in anger and left the ring, A.J frowned. His actions weren't scripted and when he glanced over at Chris, he could see he was just as surprised. "Hey Owens, where do you think you're going?!"

"There is no way I am going to stand in the same ring as you two conspirators! Both of you along with Shane McMahon and Danial Bryan have done everything you can to keep me from getting _my_ United States belt back!"

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin! How could _I_ have cost you the belt and I just got back? I'm sure we all see why you're upset with A.J but he _did_ win it fair and square. As for Shane and Danial, well, you can't very well call out the Commissioner _and_ General Manager and accuse them of cheating without valid proof."

"Well, considering Styles is Shane's all time _favorite_ , of course I'm going to make an accusation! Who wouldn't, when there's obviously more going on between them than there should be!"

A.J paled at Kevin's response, forcing his smile to remain where it was despite his surprise. Glancing over at Chris, he could tell he was just as shocked. Anger burning through his system, A.J turned and glared at Kevin. "Just what in the _hell_ are you trying to imply Owens? That Shane _handed_ me the belt like Triple H _handed_ you the Universal belt? I mean, we all saw how Triple H gave Seth Rollins a pedigree then motioned for _you_ to cover him. I, on the other hand pinned you, one two three! No Shane McMahon, no Triple H, and no Chris Jericho! You want to throw around accusations while running away?! Why don't you bring your ass back in this ring and say it to my face!" A.J could feel his temper burning at Kevin's slip. It wasn't known to everyone that A.J and Shane were seeing each other, especially since Shane's divorce was just finalized. The fact that Kevin made a public accusation was now going to have people wondering.

"What the hell is that about?"

A.J glanced over at Chris and shrugged. "I have no fucking idea." He turned back towards Kevin, a frown curving his lips down. He was getting ready to say something else until Shane's music started and the man himself walked out from the back. He tried to figure out Shane's mood from his body language and facial expression. "Looks like Shane wants to know too."

Shane waved to the crowd as he walked down the ramp, his anger at what Kevin said made him stay silent until he was given a mic before climbing into the ring. Looking from Chris to A.J, he gave them both a small head nod before turning to Kevin. "Mr. Owens, am I hearing you correctly? Are _you_ accusing _me_ of fixing the match between you and Mr. Styles? All because he _is_ the favorite of Smackdown Live?!"

"You're damn right I am and I'm accusing him of more than just that too!"

A.J had heard enough, throwing down his mic, he climbed out of the ring and jumped to the floor. "Stop running your fucking mouth Owens, if you don't I'm gonna shut it for you!" He ignored Shane's shouts behind him, focused on the smirking man in front of him. "I swear, if you say one more word..."

"You'll do what, beat my ass into submission?! Go crying to your boyfriend and his minion?! Bring it on Styles, I'm not afraid of you!"

A.J felt his hands clench as he tried to control his temper. Slowly walking up the ramp he let Kevin keep talking until he'd heard enough. "I'm going to shut your fucking mouth once and for all!" A.J took off up the ramp, Shane and Chris yelling behind him. He drew his right arm back as he launched himself at Kevin. "I told you to keep your fucking mouth..."

"Fuck you Styles, I'll say what I want when I want! If you don't like it then come do something about it!"

A.J made sure to put as much power behind the hit as possible, his temper flaring hotter than usual at the taunts about Shane. "Fuck you, you loud mouthed son of a bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are saying..."

"Hey! Heyheyheyhey!" Shane grabbed A.J around his waist as he pushed Kevin back down the ramp. "Break it up you two what the hell is wrong with you?!" Shane motioned to the ref's to get Kevin out of the arena and to the locker rooms. Turning, he held on to the struggling brunette in his arms. "Allen...Allen stop! I need you to calm down!" Shane panted as he and another ref carried the angry brunette out of the arena. "Allen, relax!" Shane let go of the angry man, watching as he stumbled away from him. Remaining silent, Shane watched the rapid rise and fall of A.J.'s shoulder's, motioning the other men around them to go check on Chris and Kevin. Turning back to A.J., Shane gripped his wrist and pulled him towards Shane's office.

"He went to far Shane." A.J kept his voice low, trying to control his anger at what Kevin had said. "H-he's saying I'm fucking you in order..."

"I know what he said and it's not true." Shane stopped talking as he led A.J down the hall, taking a right he pushed open the first door to their left. Once they were both in the room and the door had closed, Shane let out a rough sigh. "Allen you can't attack everyone for what they say about us."

"Yes the fuck I can! Amber, Asher, and Dominic all watch the show! We don't need them thinking we're doing something wrong whe..." A.J broke off as Shane kissed him, twisting to get away from him in frustration. "No, Shane damnit I'm serious!" He panted, pushing Shane back. "We don't have time for..."

"I'm not worried about Kevin right now, my concern is you. I will take care of what just happened but I need you to calm down first." Shane watched as A.J paced from one end of the room to the other. "Honey..."

" _No_ , Shane fuck, I will not fucking calm down! He had no right..."

"I know! I know and I'm working on fixing it now but you can't go around beating up everyone that pisses you off!" Shane grabbed A.J as he moved in front of him. "Allen, stop, ok, I can't fix things and make sure you're not pissed still. We both know that it's virtually impossible, you always come first." He grinned at the soft huff he received in answer. "I know you're upset, Danial has a match planned for you three tonight. No interference from me, Danial or anyone, just you, Kevin, and Chris in the ring."

"That's not going to make his ass shut the hell..." A.J broke off at the sound of a knock on the door. Stepping back from Shane in surprise, he turned to see Danial walk in followed by Chris and Kevin.

"You two calm now?" Danial grinned at both Shane and A.J. "Because Mr. Owens has something he'd like to say."

Shane looked between the trio, a frown working his lips down. "Ok?" Glancing down at A.J, he frowned at the anger on is face. "Allen?"

"What the fuck do you have to say after what you just..."

"Allen let him explain, it wasn't his fault."

A.J looked from Kevin to Chris then back. "Explain what, our kids watch the show! They don't need someone coming on national television to tell them..."

"Stephanie changed the script, she came to me before the show and handed me the changes herself! I wasn't even able to ask you or Chris about it because it was already time to go out on stage!"

A.J blinked in surprise as he looked from Kevin to Shane, eyes widening at the anger in the dark brown eyes. "Shane..."

"I'll deal with it, right now I need you to focus on your match tonight." Shane held Danial's gaze before turning to A.J. "Think you can do that for me?" When A.J nodded, he gave him a quick grin. Turning to Kevin he sighed. "Where is the script she gave you?" When Kevin held out the small stack of papers, Shane took them and scanned through them. He could feel his temper flaring at the comments made towards A.J and their relationship. The light Stephanie was trying to paint him in was the wrong one and left a bitter taste in Shane's mouth. "If you see her again, tell her that one of the rules is honesty and trust, two of which she's broken. Sadie wouldn't be able to change that if she tried." When Kevin nodded and left the room, Shane pulled A.J close to his side. "It was done on purpose and with deliberate intent."

"See that's the shit I'm talking about! I told you they would do something in retaliation to..." A.J was cut off by a hard kiss, jerking back from Shane in frustration, he glared at him. "Stop doing that! I'm trying to be serious Shane, your sister is trying to put our personal lives out on national T.V!"

Shane grinned as he let A.J rant, glancing over at Chris and Danial, he gave them both a crooked grin before turning back to the angry brunette. "Honey?"

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'm going to rip..."

"You're going to calm down before you bust a blood vessel. Jesus Allen, Shane said he's going to take care of it. If that's the case let him handle it and you focus on the match tonight."

A.J blinked at Chris, he'd forgotten that he and Danial were still in the room. Shaking his head, he turned to look at Shane. It wasn't until he took in the tired expression and dark rimmed eyes did he pause. "Shane, are you...what's going on, you look like hell." Concern curved his lips down as he studied Shane's flushed face. Glancing over at Danial and Chris, he gave them a questioning look.

"Shane maybe you should take it easy tonight. I mean, let me handle things, you sit back here and relax."

Shane shook his head, fighting back the yawn that threatened to leave him. Giving them all a dismissive wave of his hand, Shane grinned. "All the traveling is getting to me I guess. Just need a few hours rest."

A.J frowned as he watched Shane head over to the small couch on the other side of the room. Turning to look at Danial, he followed Shane, watching as he slowly eased his way down. Watching the flushed face, A.J could feel a curl of worry starting to unfurl in his stomach. "Did you catch something, what did you eat today?" He checked Shane's temperature, lifting a hand to his forehead and frowning when he felt the clammy skin. "Maybe you should go back to the hotel? You don't have a fever but..."

Shane batted away A.J.'s hands, giving him a reassuring grin. "Just fatigue honey, I'll be fine after I calm down and relax."

A.J looked over at Chris and Danial, worry creasing his brow. "Yeah, well, just make sure you get something to drink. I'll be back after my match." When Shane nodded, A.J walked over to where Chris and Danial stood. "Danial..."

"I'll stay with him until you get through, anything happens I'll let you know."

A.J nodded as he followed Chris out of the office, glancing back at the pale man sitting on the couch. "Chris, I don't..."

Chris shook his head with a sigh, reaching out to pull A.J behind him. "He'll be fine, it could just be a bug or he's really exhausted. Either way, if you don't focus Kevin will take the belt from you."

A.J shook his head as they headed back to the arena. "I don't care, Shane didn't look good at all and I'm really worried about him." He glanced back down the hall, debating on whether he wanted to compete tonight or not. "Chris, maybe..."

"You know what he would say so come on let's get this done. The sooner we start the sooner we can finish and you can get back to your boyfriend.

A.J nodded, worry making his frown deepen as he walked beside Chris. He couldn't help wondering what was going on with Shane and if there were anything he could do to make it better.

Shane watched the match from his office, eyes low as he tried not to drift off to sleep. Shifting on the couch, Shane sighed, turning to find Danial sill in the room with him. Frowning, he straightened as his friend watched him in silence. "Danial?"

"What's going on Shane? For the past few weeks you've come in exhausted and on edge. Everything alright with you and Allen?" Danial slowly walked over to Shane, sitting down next to him as he studied him silently.

"I don't know Danial." Shane sighed as he closed his eyes, head dropping back to the back of the couch. "Things seem ok but..." Shane broke off as he ran a hand over his face.

"But what? You two seem to be getting along better than you were a few weeks ago." Danial stared at Shane in confusion, blue eyes dark with worry. "Shane, you do know that the rites aren't supposed to make things difficult for you, right?"

Shane nodded as he turned to look at Danial. "I know, that's not the problem." When Danial remained silent, Shane let out another sigh. "Things seem to be going ok but that's usually because we're to exhausted to do anything other than fall asleep. We haven't really talked since the night in London and I just..."

"How is the sex between you two, good?"

Shane could feel his face heating as he jerked up. He gave Danial a nervous chuckle as he looked away from his friend. He couldn't tell him _no_ because he would be lying. If Shane were honest with himself, he couldn't get enough of A.J but he didn't want things to be just about sex or starting and ending with sex anymore. "It's not...I-I mean Allen has always been, uh, phenomenal?" He grinned at Danial's chuckle.

"Shane if you can't talk to me about it who can you go to? Sadie or Juls? You know you can't go to Dre, he'll tell you to have more sex and Juls and Bray will tell you that you need to work it out of your system."

"Sadie won't say anything because of Allen." Shane said softly. He knew what he needed to do, it was just a matter of seeing things through. "The ceremony has been pushed back."

"Wow, I did not see that coming. I thought you were going to go ahead and have it? What changed your mind?"

Shane frowned as he thought back to an argument they'd had earlier in the week. "I haven't change my mind I'm just not sure if Allen wants to anymore."

Danial looked at Shane in surprised confusion. "Well, I'm not to sure where you got that idea from. All he's talked about with me and Chris is the ceremony." Danial grinned as Shane looked at him. "Chris and Seth are thinking about doing the same as you guys so they're both throwing around ideas."

Shane felt his heart give an extra beat at Danial's words. "So, umm, what, uh, what does he say about the ceremony? Is he wanting to wait or..."

"He's expecting to be able to make plans when you guys get home."

Shane chuckled, a soft sound as he eased back onto the couch. "Good, he's not really said much to me about it so I wasn't sure." Yawning, Shane groaned as his side tthrobbed dully. "Maybe I should go, by the time he's done with his match I'll be dead on my feet."

"Well, you know you can always call if you want to know what's going on. I'll make sure Allen makes it safely."

Shane nodded as both he and Danial stood up. "Thanks Danial, I'll let you know when I get in, going to grab something to eat first." Grabbing his bag and jacket, Shane checked the small room to make sure he had everything. He reached into his bag for his wallet and phone, sighing in relief to find them still there. "Night Danial." Shane waved to his friend as he headed to the garage. He couldn't remember a time when he was this exhausted. Letting out a soft huff of relief, he grinned at Alistair. "Let's head to the hotel, I'm exhausted and need some rest."

"Gotcha, come back for My. Styles?"

"Shane nodded as he climbed into the back of the car. "Yeah, he's in the middle of a match so it will be a few before he can leave." Sighing, Shane leaned his head back against the seat. He almost missed the small box and envelope sitting on the seat next to him. "Alistair, the package..."

"Is address to you so I set it in the back. Lex said it showed up after you had already left so I brought it with me. Should I have left it?"

"No, thank you, it could be important." Opening the box, Shane frowned as a stack of disks sat in the bottom with a folded piece of paper.

 _You wanted answers...these were made long before you and he met but it will help explain a lot._

"Take a drive Alistair." Shane looked at the stack of four disks and wondered what was on them. Glancing up at the screen in front of him, he frowned at the screen. A.J was outside of the ring fighting Kevin and they weren't holding back any punches. Shaking his head, Shane reached over and opened the small dvd player. Pulling out the first disk, he turned the clear case over in his hands. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what was on the disks but knew he needed to know if he were to make things better. Opening the case, he popped out the disk and put it in the player. Pressing the play button, Shane sat back and waited for the video to play.

At first it looked like a home video of A.J with friends...until Wellington appeared and the interaction between them was more than just friendly. Reaching for the envelope, Shape opened it and pulled out the sheets of parchment paper. He found it ironic the the sender chose to use parchment paper, something the club members were known to use.

 _My Dear Shane,_

 _I had hoped that things would not have come to this. I asked you to let Allen go, warned you that Wellington would go to any lengths to get him back._

 _Forgive me for my part in this, I simply wished for my daughter to be safe from her lecherous father. I can only ask that if you remain with Allen, you take her with you. Beauregard Wellington III is not fit enough to raise her and I have no other family other than Juls and Bray._

Shane frowned as he looked through the other three sheets, eyes scanning the pages as his anger started to burn. Looking back up at the scene in front of him, Shane felt his chest constrict and his stomach churn. He watched how they flirted and teased each other, the shy glances and smiles that turned into small hand touches and longing glances. Shane watched the progression of their relationship on the first two disks, anger simmering under his skin.

It wasn't until the third disk and the second video did Shane realize things were now sexual and violent between them. He watched as Wellington would force A.J do to things he clearly disagreed with. Shane could see the fear and pain he was in but he also saw the love A.J had for the other man. He watched as Wellington and A.J went out on dates or studied together. Then the videos cut off, the feeling turning from anxious to fearful. Shane blinked in surprise when an image of A.J appeared. He was laying on a cot while Shinsuke was on the floor next to him. Shane jerked in surprise when Wellington's smirking face appeared.

 _"_ _You think that just because you had him for one night that would keep him with you? You are nothing more than a toy to him, a plaything that..."_

 _"_ _Sh-shin?"_

 _"_ _Hush honey I'm sending a message to your little fuck toy in the States."_

 _"_ _Wh-what are you...Who do you..."_

 _"_ _Shane McMahon that's who! Did you_ really _think I would let him have you?! Of all people, a fucking_ McMahon _?! You have no idea what I had to go through because of him and you go and fuck him like you have the right! You belong to me and you walk around here spreading your legs..."_

 _"_ _Isn't that what you taught me Wells, to be a good whore for your fucking friends! Or was all of that..."_

Shane watched as Wellington slapped A.J., the hit hard enough to make his head snap to the side. He felt his hands curl as Wellington beat A.J then raped him twice, all while the brunette struggled against his bindings, fighting back as best he could. Shane watched the videos, rage coloring the edges of his vision as he watched and listened to Wellington's tirades and tantrums. After the last video had played, Shane turned off the player, putting all the disks back into their cases and back into the box. He tried to forget what he'd seen but with everything that's happened now he could see the violently obsessive side of Wellington. What he had yet to figure out was why A.J wouldn't cut all ties with him, until he heard something beeping. Looking around the backseat, Shane frowned in worry as the beeping got louder. "Alistair was there anyone else around the car?"

"No sir boss, you know I lock the doors if I ever have to leave her alone."

Shane nodded as he searched the back, finding the small package stuffed between the seats. Frowning, Shane opened the lid on the box and froze. In the bottom, sat a pair of rings and a marriage certificate. The names on the paper made his stomach burn with rage. "They were married. They were married and he never said a word." Shaking, Shane picked up his phone and dialed a number. When the voice on the other line answered, Shane sucked in a quick breath. "Tell me you did not know he and Wellington were married. Please, tell me that neither of you knew he was fucking _married_ to the same asshole who's been stalking him this entire time!"

 _"_ _What do you mean by married? We have seen nothing that would validate something such as this?"_

"I have a copy of the marriage certificate, wedding picture, and announcement in the papers. Not to mention a set of rings with both their names not initials but fucking _names_ on the inside of the ban."

 _"_ _We did not know, when did you find this out?"_

"Just now, I was sent a package with a letter and one was hidden in the car." Running a hand across his face, Shane groaned in frustration. "I can't do this right now, we are overseas and this trip is supposed to be relaxing." Shaking his head, Shane frowned at the comment from the other line but listened as they talked. By the time Shane had finished the phone conversation, they were parked in the parking garage of the hotel. Looking up, Shane blinked in surprise to find A.J watching him, face pale and eyes wide with worry.

"Shane?" A.J looked at the man sitting in the car, could see the anger radiating off of him and frowned. He remembered Shane being exhausted but not angry. "A-are you coming upstairs?"

Shane stared at A.J., rage coloring the edges of his vision red as he tried to control his temper. "I'll be up in a few, give me a chance to finish up this call, ok?" When A.J nodded and turned towards the elevators, Shane dialed Danial's number. "We have a problem, I may need a place to crash."

 _"_ _Everything ok?"_

"I don't know Danial, I don't know if it ever will be either."


	16. Divorce - Part 2

A.J paced the length of the living room and back. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he tried not to worry about where Shane was. "He said he would be up in a few." He whispered to the silent room. Glancing at his phone, A.J frowned to see he had two unread messages. One from Dre and the other from Sadie. Opening the one from Dre first, he frowned at the cryptic message. Shaking his head he opened the one from Sadie and felt his body go numb.

 _Shane has informed us of the marriage between one Allen N. Jones and Beaureguard G. Wellington dated almost eight years ago, today. A marriage that we did not agree to and to a man that we did not approve of._

Turning towards the door, A.J froze when he saw Shane standing there. "Shane..."

"I don't want to hear it." Shane held the wide, blue gaze as he slowly walked into the room. "I'm going to stay with Danial tonight and tomorrow I'll find a separate hotel." He watched as A.J paled and steeled himself for the fight he knew was going to come. "I need some time to sort all of this out. I don't..."

"I can explain if you'll just stay here." A.J tried to hide the tremble in his voice. "Shane, please..." He reached for Shane flinching as he jerked away.

Shane stepped back from the hand that reached for him. "No, Allen, don't touch me." Shane turned towards the bedroom, opening the door with a shaky hand. He didn't want to leave but he needed to in order to figure everything out. He needed a clear head and on order to do that he couldn't be in the same place as A.J. "I don't care anymore. There are home movies and photos, as well as rings and a marriage certificate. There is nothing left to explain, you're still..."

"We're _not_ married, not anymore. Juls and Bray helped me get it annulled. I-I was drunk and young and alone and Wells, he uh, h-he was spoiled and rich a-and defiant of everything his father wanted."

Shane didn't want to hear any explanations or reasons or stories about what happened. He reached for his bag in the top of the closet and started pulling out his shirts and pants, throwing them on the bed. He turned to find A.J watching him from the doorway. Shane felt his chest tighten in pain as he looked at the broken expression. He resisted the urge to walk over and hold A.J., his anger still burning through his system. "Why would you not tell me, Allen? This is something I should have heard from you, you said no more secrets and here we are!"

How was I supposed to tell you something like that Shane?! Can you tell me you would have stayed if I did, would you have honestly stayed if I had told you?" A.J sighed, fighting back the fear threatening to take over. "It didn't last long, a week at the most a-and he didn't have the consent of my legal guardian." At Shane's look of confusion, A.J explained. "I-I was seventeen but my I.D said I was twenty-two."

"You lied about your age to get married to him?" Shane sat down on the side of the bed, a frown curving his lips down as he watched A.J walk into the room. "You could have waited or asked Sadie..."

"She wouldn't...Sadie already said she would never approve of Wells a-and again, I was young and wanted my way..." A.J tried to control the trembling in his hands as he watched Shane. "I was...I wanted to be with Wells, thought I was in love until the first time he hit me. In the beginning he would apologize but when it happened more frequently a-and the bruising became more visible..."

"Sadie and Dre got involved?" At his head shake, Shane frowned. "Juls and Bray?"

"And Faith."

Shane's gaze jerked up to A.J.'s in surprise as realization dawned. "That's the rule she broke. She helped an outsider harm someone in the family."

"She helped Wells drug me and forged the certificate, when Juls found out she had it annulled and Faith disappeared after that. Wells would try to come around but by then Dre had been told to make sure he never came near me." A.J leaned back against the wall, sliding down the smooth surface as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I-I was angry and stupid but Juls promised to never tell Sadie, she and Bray both did."

"So your first time meeting Wellington was when, exactly, because from the videos I saw, it was not over seas." Shane couldn't look at A.J. To look at him hurt more than he could handle right now. Everything he was being told was contradicting everything he knew. When A.J remained silent, Shane glanced over at him. "Allen?"

"We, uh, w-we met in high school. He was staying with his aunt and uncle because he'd gotten into some trouble at home. After graduation he followed me to college. We were friends first and then..." A.J kept his gaze on the dark bag sitting in front of him. He was vaguely aware that it was still empty, the only thing he could focus on was the thought that he could lose Shane. "It wasn't...at first it was all dinner, movies, and dancing but when I refused to, ugh, to sleep with him Wells wouldn't take no for an answer."

Shane tried to push back the hot flare of rage as he took a deep breath. Shane knew what he wanted to say but right now the right words wouldn't come out. Shaking his head, he stood up from the bed and reached down for his bag. He set it on the bed and started throwing whatever he had on the bed, inside the bag. Keeping his back to A.J., he spoke in a soft, controlled voice. "Now I understand why neither of you can let the other go. He still loves you and you..."

"I love _you_ Shane not him! You have to believe me when I say I love you and it's not your money o-or your status but you, _just_ you!" A.J watched Shane, knew how it looked with the information he'd been given and tried to figure out the best way to fix things. "Shane..."

"No, Allen, I don't want to hear anymore, ok? Jesus this is enough for one god damn night!" Shane turned around and glared at A.J., his temper near breaking and his control was completely gone. "Right now I can't believe anything you say! Are you understanding what this all means now?! Do you know the position you have put not only yourself but me, my kids, Amber, _and_ your family?! _Jesus_ it's all a game until someone has to pay the price for the fun." Shane could feel his temper fraying as the pain of what A.J just told him washed over him. "I think we need a break, sometime apart will do us good. Give you a chance to figure out who you want to be with and where you want to go from there."

A.J blinked in surprise as he listened to Shane, a dull ache beginning to throb in his chest. "Y-you're breaking up with me?" He looked up to see Shane watching him, the look on the usually calm face was anything but. Shane's face was flushed with anger, dark eyes usually dancing with laughter and love were flat and dull. "I-if you would let me explain..."

"You fucking had your chance Allen! How many times did I ask you if there was anything else, _anything_ that I needed to know so I wasn't blindsided...again! And _again_ I am handed something from someone who you say you no longer care for but can't let go! I can not do this anymore!" Shane grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He could hear A.J behind him but he didn't turn around. "I love you, god I love you but this...Allen...you were _married_ to him, how am I supposed to handle that? You know everything there is to know about me except for my role in the club." Shane shook his head as he reached for the door knob. "I love you but I can't be around you right now. I'll make sure there is someone here with you until we get back to the States then we'll figure things out from there."

"Where are you going to stay until then?" A.J stared at the broad back, watching Shane as he struggled to answer. "I can...m-maybe Chris can stay with me a-and you can stay with Seth? It's a different room but the same hotel." When he noticed Shane considering the idea, A.J decided he'd push his luck, anything to keep Shane near him. "I won't...I'll stay away from you Shane, I swear just please, don't leave the hotel."

Shane wanted to say no but knew he wouldn't so he gave A.J a short nod before opening the door and leaving the room. He headed down the hall towards the elevators. He ignored the sound of his cell, the tone alerting him to the caller being his sister. Pressing the button, Shane waited until the car stopped on his floor and the doors opened. Stepping inside the empty cab, Shane looked up to see A.J standing in the hall watching him. The look on his face would stay with Shane long after the doors had closed. Long after he'd made it to Danial's room and long after he'd drunk himself into a sleep filled with dreams of a blue eyed brunette. Dreams of a man who's lips promised him the greatest pleasure but his words brought the greatest pain.


	17. If I Can't Neither Can You

Six Weeks Later...

 _"_ _All you have to do is relax and let me do everything. I swear I'll make it good for you."_

 _"_ _No Wells, seriously let me up this isn't funny anymore." A.J tried not to let his nerves show as Wellington slowly raised his hands above his head. "Stop playing around Wells." He tried to hide the tremor in his voice as Wellington's hold on his wrists tightened._

 _"_ _Who said I was playing?"_

 _A.J stiffened, trying to pull his hands free."Seriously Wells, get off of me, I have to get back before Sadie..."_

 _"_ _Before she what? You know she's all caught up in her new family! She hasn't even tried to call you or..."_

 _"_ _Where is my phone Wellington?" Gaze narrowed, A.J tried to remember when was the last time he'd seen his phone or even heard it for that matter. "What did you do with it?"_

 _"_ _Why, gonna call for help?"_

 _"_ _You know how Sadie and Dre are about me being out so late. Come on just let..." A.J broke off as he was flipped over, hands held above his head. "W-wells what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _You won't give it when I ask so I'm going to just take it."_

 _A.J jerked on his hands, fear racing along his nerves. Wells had always sworn he'd never force him, never rush him into anything but now... "Wells, seriously, let me go this isn't fucking..."_

 _"_ _I have no intention of letting you go, not until I get what I want from you."_

A.J twisted in the sheets, sweat drenching him as he tried to fight off the phantom from his past. Gasping as the sheets tightened around him, A.J struggled harder, unaware that his ghost was no longer a ghost.

"Allen, my sweet, beautiful blue eyed lover."

Eyes snapping open, A.J let out an angry sound of surprise. "What the fuck, h-how did you get in here?" He whispered, hands struggling with the sheets wrapped around them. "Shane was...he was..." Was he dreaming still or was Wellington really in his hotel room? How did he get in here, Shane had been...

"Aww, he is not here and it is nothing to get the housekeeper to open the door. Have you forgotten how we used to spend the night together? No matter, if you have, I can help refresh your memory. Besides, you belong to me, always, I will never let you go."

"Shane..." A.J whispered, shivering from the chill that raced down his spine.

" _He_ doesn't love you, he _left_ you alone, here with _me_. If he loved you he would have _never_ let me get this close to you."

A.J stared up at the man above him, his old fear of Wells keeping him pinned to the bed. "You're lying, Shane..."

"Is _not_ here now is he? And from the looks of it, he won't be back."

A.J glared up at Wellington, his anger turning his face red. "Get the fuck off of me and let me go. You don't know Shane, he wouldn't leave me."

"Hmm, you're so sure, yet _I_ am still the one here. I am still the one you see in your dreams. I am still the one..."

"Who can _never_ have me, I belong to Shane, now get the fuck off of me!" A.J struggled with the man above him, anger making him lash out wildly."Leave me alone Wells! Just let me go!" He tried to crawl away from Wellington only to be pulled back across the bed. Kicking out as hard as he could, A.J fought back. He'd been warned that this man would try this but he hadn't listened. "Why are you doing this, why won't you just..."

"Because I was your first just as you were mine, the only one to see you before you are who you are now. I know what it was like to feel your body accept mine when you woke in the morning, to hear your voice as you reached your pleasure. Only I know..."

"I don't belong to you, I belong to Shane!" A.J panted as he looked back at the man pulling him across the bed. "Shane and only Shane, you have no power here Wells!"

"And yet, I am _still here_. Enough talk about this man, I wish to make you feel good."

A.J stiffened at the words. For years his nightmares tortured him...until Shane started sleeping next to him. Since his moving out they had gotten worse. Until tonight...tonight Shane had decided to do something he's never done since their argument and change in sleeping arrangements...he'd decided to stay the night. Glaring at the man pulling him, A.J drew his free leg back and kicked Wellington. When he went down to the floor, A.J was on top of him, fist flashing as he punched the other man. "Fuck you Wells! I will _not_ lose Shane because of you! I will _not_ let you take him from me, not Shane! You can't have what you want, he belongs to me and I belong to him!"

Shane used his key card to unlock the door, frowning at how dark the living room was as he glanced back at the two men behind him. Turning, he stepped into the dark, silent space. Setting his keys down on the counter, he headed to the bedroom. His steps slowed at the sound of A.J.'s angry voice, his tone filled with rage. "Allen?"

 _"_ _I won't let you take Shane from me!"_

 _"_ _He has already left you, there is no one else who would love you but me!"_

"Who the fuck is that, he was alone when Chris and I dropped him off earlier."

Frowning, Shane didn't tell Seth _he_ was here earlier as well, stomach burning at the thought of Wellington having some how gotten to A.J. "You don't think..." He glanced at the door in front of him, jerking in surprise at the sounds from behind the closed wood.

 _"_ _Get the fuck off of me!"_

 _"_ _Not until you understand that I will_ never _let you go!"_

 _"_ _I told you I'm staying with Shane so fuck off!"_

 _"_ _If I can't have you then neither shall he!"_

Shane tried to open the door, grasping the knob and twisting, growling in anger to find it locked. "Allen?!" Shane knocked on the door, worry twisting his stomach in knots. "Honey, open the door for me please?!"

"Shane?!" A.J turned towards the door, eyes widening when Wellington stopped him from reaching his goal. "What are you..."

"I keep telling you that I am here to take you home!"

A.J blinked at the bleeding man, anger pouring through him as he listened to Shane's angry voice on the other side of the door. "Let go Wells, he wont be so nice this time. You've caused enough trouble..."

" _You_ caused all of this trouble! If you had simply done as you were told..."

"I am not an object or one of your families servants! I have my own mind you asshole! I don't have to _do as told_!" A.J felt his stomach twist in fear at the look on Wellington's face. "If you touch me, Shane won't..." A.J broke off as Shane's voice came back through the door, this time his tone was hard as he banged on the wood.

 _"_ _Allen, I really need you to unlock the door for me."_

"He's busy posh boy, don't you think he would have by now if he weren't?!"

A,J sucked in a quick breath as he stumbled to his feet, trying to extricate himself from the sheets and man wrapped around him. "Shane?!"

 _"_ _Allen, who is..."_

"You know who I am _posh boy_! I have come for what is mine, you now have proof that Allen belongs to _me_ so you can let him go!"

Shane felt his temper flare at the thought of Wellington in the bedroom with A.J. "If you touch him..."

 _"_ _You did not want him! If you did you would have_ never _left him alone for so long! He belongs to me, you have the proof..."_

" _You're not married_! He's mine, if you touch him I _swear_ I'll kill you with my own hands!" Shane yelled as he and Seth kicked the door, repeating their actions three times before it finally gave way. Pushing his way past the broken wood, Shane looked around the room, sucking in a harsh breath to find A.J on the bed, Wellington on top of him trying to choke him, a sheet wrapped around his throat. "Allen."

"Shane." A.J turned heavy eyes towards the door. He tried to call out to him again but his throat was burning and his vision was going black. He tried again to push Wellington off of him, gasping as the sheet tightened around his throat. _Shane, help me please..._

"Shane, wait, if you attack him he may not let Allen go!"

Shane ignored the voice behind him watching as A.J went limp. "Allen?" He tried to reconcile what he was seeing to what was actually happening as he launched himself at Wellington. " _You son of a bitch_! I told you if you touched him again I'd kill you and I meant it!" Shane slammed into Wellington, knocking him off of A.J and the bed, both men hitting the floor hard. "I told you to keep your hands off of him! He doesn't belong to you, he is _mine_ if he has taken his last breath, I _swear_ so will you!" Voice low, Shane glanced over at Danial who was now leaning over A.J. "Danial?"

"H-he's not breathing, jesus Shane his lips are already turning blue we need..."

Shane wasn't listening, his focus now on the laughing man in front of him. "You son of a bitch, if he dies..."

"Then I have won! If I can't have him then neither can you!"

It was enough...Shane attacked Wellington, fist's flying as they rolled across the floor. "I swear I'll kill you! You selfish bastard, you'll never make it to the tournament if he doesn't take another breath!"

Seth blinked in surprise as he jumped to separate Shane and Wellington. "Shane! Shane, jesus! Shane come on! If you don't stop..." Seth ducked wild swing from Wellington, stumbling when he was still hit in the jaw. "Son of a..."

"Seth what the fuck?! You assholes started the party before we got here!"

Seth turned to see Dean and Bray standing in the doorway, both wearing matching looks of surprise and amusement. "Don't just stand there you dumb asses come help me! If we don't stop Shane he'll kill this asshole!" Seth panted, trying to pull Shane off of Wellington. Glancing at Bray, he frowned. "Call Juls or Dre and get them down here, Styles isn't breathing and..." He was cut off as Wellington started screaming. Turning to find Shane on top of him, fists flashing with his anger. "Shane, fuck!" He yelled as he and Dean struggled to pull Shane back. "We should have called Roman!"

"It would have been worse!" Dean yelled back with a grin, frowning when Wellington started yelling again.

"If I can't have him neither can you! If I can't have him! Neither can you! _IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM NEITHER CAN YOU!_ "

Shane glared at the screaming man in front of him as he struggled to get past Dean and Seth. "I _swear_ if he dies tonight so will you!" Shane reached for the man behind Bray. "You son of a bitch! If he doesn't make it!"

"You don't have it in you to kill me McMahon! You will simply have your _daddy_ clean up your mess, you spoiled posh bastard!"

"You stupid, selfish, brat! You arrogant son of a..."

"Enough! Clear the room now!"

Shane didn't turn at the sound of Juls voice, his attention still focused on the smirking man in front of him. "I swear if he doesn't breath..."

"If I can't have him neither can you!"

Shane shoved Dean and Seth to the side, drawing his fist back and punching Wellington in the mouth. "You will never have him you spoiled bastard! He belongs to me!"

"Shane, back off!"

Shane hit him one more time for good measure, glaring at the man as he was dragged from the room. A shiver racing down his spine as Wellington's yell echoed down the hall after him. Turning, he climbed up on the bed next to Sadie and watched as she and Danial worked to get A.J breathing again. "Allen?"

"We've got to call the EMT's, he's not responding to anything we do."

Shane could feel his heart racing as he moved to the other side of A.J.'s still form. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not being here but I need you to open your eyes for me. Allen, please, I need you to breath. If not for me then for Amber o-or Ash and Dom." Shane watched the still face, fear racing along his nerves as he leaned closer. "Please, Allen, you can't leave me. Wake up honey, open your eyes and look at me!" Shane was desperately trying to remain calm, to keep his mind from wandering to the dark thoughts already forming there. Turning to Sadie then Bray he looked at them both. "You can save him, bring him back?"

"Only if he chooses it, we can ferry the souls home or we can bury them in hell, we can not do both."

Shane looked from Bray to A.J. "Damn you if you leave me I swear..."

A.J jerked up, eyes snapping open as he gasped for air. "Shane." He whispered, looking to his right he saw the dark gaze watching him and grinned before falling back on the bed.

"Uncle Shane I need you to move, if we don't stabilize him now..."

Shane moved back enough to let Clayton on the bed. "Clay?"

"I need you to find some ice and something to wrap his ankle. It looks like he sprained it." Clay ran his hands over his unconscious uncle, checking his heart beat and pulse. "His breathing's choppy but his pulse is strong." Clay sighed as he looked up at Shane. "Other than him waking up and passing out again there's nothing we can do but bandage him up and wait, which is the worst part because we don't know how bad the damage is."

"He didn't...I-I don't think he was able to before we..." Shane broke off as he ran a hand through A.J.'s hair. "I'm going to kill him for hurting you. I swear he'll never be able to touch you again." Shane glanced towards the door, taking in the dark looks from both Bray and Juls. "Don't start."

"We will discuss this once he is out of danger. Saffire will remain with him as will Danial and Clayton. You, my friend, have some explaining to do."

Shane's gaze narrowed as he took in the twin looks of anger on Bray and Juls' faces. "You can't keep me from him."

"But I can."

Shane turned at the soft spoken words. "Sadie, please, it was a mistake, I can..."

"Non, ou te fè ase. Mwen pran l 'avè nou, kote l' fè pati. Ki kote mwen ta dwe ensiste li rete olye pou yo kite l 'rete isit la...pou kont li."(No, you have done enough. I am taking him with us, where he belongs. Where I should have insisted he stay instead of letting him remain here...alone.)

Shane glared at the woman next to him, he knew rationally, that Sadie was right, they needed to take A.J so he could recuperate. That would be the _rational_ thing to do but Shane currently was not rational. "He's staying with me."

"Shane, be reasonable you know he can't stay here. He needs a break and so do you. Let Allen go with Sadie and Dre, you can go see him once he's better."

Shane looked up at Danial, his expression pleading with him to be on his side. "Danial you don't understand..."

Danial gave Shane a sad smile, glancing up at Bray and Dean before answering. "I do, better than you think and right now he needs to go with his sister and brother."

Shane looked down at the pale face, heart racing at the shallow rise and fall of A.J.'s chest. "I was so angry..."

"And that is why we are taking him. Until you both have come to terms with what happened, you will not be allowed to see him and he you."

Shane stiffened, anger making him glare at the silent man glaring back at him. "You can't take..."

"It is done, Andrés take Allen to our suite, Danial and Clayton go with them please."

Shane looked over at Sadie, his mouth thinning with his displeasure but he moved back so Dre could pick up A.J and carry him out of the room. "You can't keep him from me."

"True but I can protect you both from each other until you can figure things out. I failed him once I will not do so again. When you are ready, I will let you see him, until then he needs to heal."

Shane didn't respond to the hand on his shoulder, he was staring at the space on the bed where A.J had been laying. "And if he decides otherwise?"

"Then I will acquiesce to his wishes. Until then you and I will discuss this later. You and Juls can stay here for the night, enjoy your mutual bond in hiding secrets and the consequences of them."

"Ou pa ka blame Shane pou yon bagay li pa konnen anyen sou Saffire. Li pa fòt li li pa t 'konnen."(You can not blame Shane for something he knew nothing about Saffire. It is not his fault he did not know.)

Shane sighed at the look Sadie gave Juls before following Dre, Allen, Danial, and Clay. "She's going to make this hard isn't she?"

Juls sighed as she stood at the foot of the bed. "Do not worry, she is more angry at me than you. You are merely in the crossfire of our fight." She placed a hand on the foot board, a frown curving her lips down. "We are here to listen my friend, you can not expect us to help if we do not know the problem."

"It would take understanding how I'm feeling. I can't control myself where he is concerned." Shane glanced at Juls then Bray. "What is happening to me?"

"This is why we did not wish for you to join the family. Not in this way." Bray sighed as he sat down in the chair closest to the door. "You are not ready for something such as this...none of us were until it happened. For Dean and I it was not easy. Danial suffered through a lot because of our..."

"Selfishness or lack of complete understanding of another's feelings?"

Bray glared at Juls, the look lacking heat, as he shook his head. "Because of our need of the other. Yes, we were selfish in our pursuit of each other and there were casualties in our war however..."

Shane looked at Bray, watching the usually calm expression morph into one of regret and sadness. "Bray?"

"I never meant for him to get hurt. Dean is of my soul, from the very beginning he was meant for me but Danial appealed to the flesh, the _human_ side of me." Shaking his head, dreads falling across his shoulders and down, Bray studied Shane. "You are much like Dean in the fact that you are angry but the fear...the fear of losing him keeps you close to him."

"He's everything I never thought I'd ever crave in a partner." Shane said softly, eyes going to the dark blue bag in the corner. Letting out a rough breath Shane looked between his two friends. "We hadn't seen each other outside of work for about two weeks. After everything that happened, I've been staying with Danial but I just...h-he called about three in the morning last week and he sounded so... _wrecked._ What was I supposed to do, ignore that voice? He needed me a-and I needed him."

"We can not fault you for that Shane, it is something we would do ourselves. The true question is, did you stay or leave once he had calmed down?" Juls sighed as Shane flushed and looked away. "We are all guilty of giving in to our hearts and needs, do not be ashamed of your love for him."

"I'm not ashamed of how I feel for him but all of this..."

"Kaka?"

Shane grinned at Bray's soft comment, shaking his head as he leaned back against the headboard. "I was here earlier, we had planned to talk and try to find some way to work this out." Shane turned his head to look at Juls, frowning at her look of surprise. "Juls?"

"Did Allen not tell you what happened? You are not aware of how the forgery then annulment came about?" Juls asked softly, watching as Shane seemed to think about his answers. "That is what Saffire meant by secrets between us." Glancing over at Bray, she gave him a quizzical look.

"It would seem that this will be a very long night. I will need to call Dean and let him know to come back here." Pulling his cell out of his pocket, Bray stood up and left the room.

"All Allen told me was that you and Bray helped him get it annulled at seventeen." Shane frowned over at Juls, a thought flitting around in his head. "Why didn't Sadie or Dre know about it, even after, why did you two decide not to tell them?"

"Saffire's magic is such that there are times not even Bray can explain it. You are aware of how protective she if of Clayton and Andrés? You have heard the stories of what Allen's father did to him as a child?" At Shane's small nod, Juls gave him a sad smile. "You have seen her when she is angry or happy or sad. You have _not_ seen her when she wishes harm on another. It is absolutely magnificent, her eyes flash and her face is flushed." Juls sighed, shaking her head with a soft chuckle. "She was in the middle of a fight the very first time I saw her. If you could have seen her, she and Dre were defending Allen. The three of them are amazingly dangerous together. Dre with his fists, Allen with his feet, and Saffire, well she has some hits that hurt." She gave Shane a thoughtful look. "I have had my own share of fights with my hot headed wife and to tell her that her youngest brother had married a salo meant to ruin the family, well you can imagine how that would have gone over."

Shane sighed, running a hand over his face. "I wanted to kill him Juls. When Allen went limp all I could think about was killing him, taking his life just as he took Allen's."

"You are now beginning to understand why we wished he had said something sooner. The families magic affects everyone differently and if not handled the right way it can be volatile. For Allen, he has been away from the family for so long that his is..."

"Out of control and the only way to control it is to tame the demons inside him."

Shane looked up at Bray, frowning in confusion. "What the hell does that even mean?! You and Sadie and all of the god damn riddles, I don't..."

"It means he needs to come to terms with his past and let it go. Until then he will forever be tormented, his demons will not let him rest."

"Then how in the hell do we do that?" Shane groaned as he shook his head. "How do I help him through this if I don't understand what the hell is going on?"

"Your heart wishes to be with its other half, your mind wishes the same and your body wishes for the joining only had with its perfect match. This is not wrong, however the fact that it has taken so long for you two to reconnect..."

"Everything is moving faster than normal." Shane finished softly. "That doesn't explain Wellington's obsession with him. Why can't he just leave Allen alone?"

Beaureguard J. Wellington III is the son of a rich property dealer. His mother comes from old money, never worked a day in her life and his father was a successful business owner. Wellington was given everything in life and when he couldn't have it he would take it. When he couldn't have Allen, he kidnapped Saffire, raped and beat her and left her for dead behind their house.

Shane blinked in surprise as he listened to Juls talk. He'd never heard the story of how the families had met or been torn apart. "So wait wait are you saying that Sadie and Dre's family _knew_ Wellington's?"

Juls grinned. "Did you ever wonder why she opens so many restaurants? Why Dre spends so much time traveling? Their father had money, left it all to the three of them."

Shane frowned as he thought back over his conversations with A.J. "Allen never said..."

"He does not know and it will remain so as long as he refuses to rejoin us. The only way to protect him is for him to come back into the fold, let us help with this salo and yet..."

Shane looked at Bray. "I'll take care of it, no matter what I have to do I'll get him to go back home."

Juls nodded as she glanced at Bray. "Now for the present issue at hand."

"Fuck him, he tried to take Allen from me if I never see the bastard again I won't shed a tear." Shane leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was waiting on a call or text from Danial. He needed to know how A.J was doing, if he were alright or not.

"That may be the case and as much as we would usually agree with you, we will need to move quickly to make sure no one else finds out about this."

Shane looked up in confusion, wondering at Juls words. "What are you talking about? He's not..."

"He will not stop unless he is made to. We leave in a week for the States. Let Dre and I take him back tonight, we can deliver him to his father and explain what is going on."

"Are you sure having him around Dre would be a good idea? At least take Bray and Dean, I mean you guys were leaving at the end of the week anyway, right?" When Bray nodded, Shane sighed. "Can you please tell Sadie to let me see him. Juls I have to know if he is ok or not. He was barely breathing when..."

Juls shook her head with a small smile. "Do not fear that woman, her bark is worse than her bite and she adores you. Indulge her, allow her the chance to spoil them. Once you have made it back to the States we will make sure Allen will be waiting at home."

Shane thought about the suggestion, sighing as he realized it wasn't a bad idea. "She's in the mother henning mode?"

"She is and you know she will indulge you as well, just give her the chance to speak with Allen. There are things between them that they need to get out. Old wounds that needs to be cleansed and healed."

Shane nodded, running a hand through his hair. "As long as he's safe then I'll wait. After everything we've gone through..."

"What are a few more days." Juls laid a gentle hand on Shane's ankle, giving him a crooked grin. "We will prepare the house, the ceremony will continue as planned once he is well."

"What if..."

"Allen hasn't changed his mind, jesus you two are the most insecure bunch of idiots I have ever met!"

Shane looked over at the door, frowning to find Chris standing in the doorway. "Chris, what..."

"Seth called me, asked me to come get Allen's things. I don't know what's going on but he didn't sound like he was joking so here I am." Chris gave Shane a small grin as he slowly walked into the room. He ignored the broken furniture and door.

"You know which is his?" Shane tried to push back the hot curl of jealousy that twisted his stomach as Chris nodded. He tried to ignore the fact that Chris was allowed to see Allen before him. Knowing that again, rationally, it was a good idea but Shane still was not rational. "Don't touch the red case, I'll take it with me."

"Shane..."

"Shane turned and glared at Bray. "It is important to Allen, I will take it with me and give it to him once I get home. He will understand why." When Chris nodded, Shane let out a soft sigh. "We need to get someone in here to clean this up and get out of here. I have no qualms with sleeping here until we leave but not on the floor." Shane sighed as he stood up from the bed. He glanced back, stomach fluttering at what had happened. "If I had stayed he never would have been hurt."

"Better that it happen now than later. As the bond between you two grows, so will your desire to protect him and anything associated with him."

"Meaning anyone who threatens him or Amber is in danger." Shane grinned as he walked out of the bedroom. "Well that's good to know, now let's get the fuck out of here. All of a sudden I'm hungry and I don't think there's anything in here to eat." As he and his friends let the room, Shane looked back one last time, after tonight things were going to change. No matter what, from here on out Wellington's time was running out.


	18. Homecoming

Ok so I had planned to have this chapter up yesterday but for some reason my laptop deleted THE ENTIRE STORY! and I had to rewrite what I'd written before -.- To say I was upset is an understatement but...I did get it done :D So here you go! More reasons to wish Wellington would just go away!

* * *

A.J sighed as he tried to figure out how to fix things with Shane. He knew not telling him the full truth about Wellington was the worst mistake possible. Not telling Sadie had been the worst thing in his life. After everything they'd gone through because of Wellington...

"Allen?"

"Really not in the mood to talk." A.J didn't turn at the sound of her voice. He already knew why she was here. "Right now just isn't..."

"Then we will wait here until there is a right time. After seven years you would think that you have had enough time to think. To figure out how to tell _me_ of all people just what the hell is going on! My own _wife_ is hiding secrets about you from me! And yet, you wish to tell me, your sister, that I must continue to wait?"

"Sadie..." A.J turned in surprise to look at Sadie, taking in the bright, wide eyes, pale face, and stubborn set of her jaw. "It's not...I-I'm not sure..."

"Of what, of how to tell me, what to tell me, or whether to tell me and Dre at all! I raised you Allen, was there for everything in your life I could be! Then this _salo_ appears and we mean nothing, you left us like we meant nothing! You left _me_ like I was nothing! I lost not only my youngest brother but my son as well! I lost two people in one day and out of them both the one who I need still does not..."

"That's not true, it's not and you know it isn't! You were busy raising Clay a-and trying to help Dre, you didn't have time for me and my bullshit Sadie! I couldn't keep depending on you two to bail me out of trouble!" A.J watched as she sat down on the settee next to the door. "You _know_ I appreciate everything you've done for me but..." A.J searched for the right words to express how he was feeling. Walking over to kneel in front of her, he reached out and squeezed her hands. "I love you, Dre, and Clay ok? That's never been something you had to guess about. You saved us all and we took so much from you. Sometimes we feel like we need to handle things on our own."

"That does not mean you turn to the man who would try and destroy your family, Allen. I have never been able to reach all of you, nor has Bray. You refuse to let us in but Shane...Shane has and can and I can only be grateful for that." Gray green stared into ocean blue. "You are the only one I worried the most over, fré. After everything you had gone through..."

"You didn't fail me, ok? You and Dre you didn't fail me, I did that to myself. I never meant..." Allen sighed as he laid his head in Sadie's lap. "I didn't know how to come home, how to ask for your help after everything that happened. Bray warned me that leaving would cause a rift between us but...you were...I thought if I wasn't around to worry you..."

"You are our brother, how could we _not_ worry about you? You meant as much to me as did Andrés and Clayton. Our mothers were sisters of the heart, when they passed from this world their responsibilities fell to me. I believed I was failing you if someone such as Wellington could entice you. The family...you remember his mother. She was always sick but a gentle woman."

A.J nodded, sighing as he sat down next to Sadie's legs. He felt his eyes drift close at the soft hand running through his hair. "The first time Well's attacked me, she cleaned me up and told me to leave him. To get as far away from him as possible or he'd find ever way to haunt me." He let out a soft, sad chuckle. "I'll lose Shane if I can't get him to stop Sadie and I can't...not Shane he means to much to me and Ams."

"Then tell _us_ the truth Jones, why didn't you come to us for help instead of Juls and Bray? Why would you leave when you knew we could have protected you?"

A.J looked up to find Dre standing in the doorway, a sad smile curving his lips. "You and Kris were going through your own things and Sadie...I'd put her through enough, she shouldn't of had to deal with anymore."

"And yet you would break her heart? I searched every where I could think of for you. Every where we've ever been and I could not find you, then Shane McMahon tells us you are in Japan with Shinsuke Nakamura and _Wellington_?" Dre sat down in front of A.J and Sadie and sighed. "That night of the party, I asked you not to go without me or Shinsuke. I heard Beau was going to be there and did not wish..." Dre glanced up at Sadie and took a deep breath. "He wanted you, something about a debt your father owed and had promised him _you_ if he couldn't pay."

A.J blinked in surprise, looking from Dre to Sadie then back. "What do you mean? My dad _sold_ me to their family?"

"He was...Uncle Matthew was not in a good place at that time and when father found out, he paid the debt. Two weeks later fathers body was found floating in the black swamps."

A.J stiffened as he thought back to the whispers from the servants. How his uncle had disappeared one night only to be found with a single shot to the head. "Are you saying...b-because of me..."

"No, Jones, we are saying because of _Beau_ not you. You have blamed yourself for his attacking Sai for years, you still carry the guilt." Dre raised his hand to stop A.J.'s explanation. "If you did not then you and Shane would not be where you are now. You gave yourself to him and asked the same in return but never gave him the chance." Shaking his head, Dre ran a hand over his now sandy curls. "I heard the rumors of you and a McMahon, when I asked you about it you told me..."

"That Vince did make the offer and I, uh, I..." A.J stopped as he remembered what led to the fight between them.

"You'd spent it with a McMahon, you were so far gone you never said _which_ McMahon."

"You knew...you knew who it was long before now?" A.J frowned at Dre as he grinned. "That's not fucking..."

"It _is_ funny, from my end, up until you left." Dre sighed, his smile slowly fading. "Forgive me, fré, for having been so harsh to you. I was worried about you and Sadie and you know I am not the softest of men. I did not mean for you to leave nor did I mean to break her heart as well."

"Andrés blames himself for your leaving, Wyatt blames Wellington and you for the loss of the baby. "

"Who do _you_ blame Sadie?" A.J didn't look up, aware that for years he'd been afraid to hear her answers. That the truth of the matter was that if _she_ hadn't blamed him, he blamed himself. Wells had always held it over his head how A.J had _made_ him hurt Sadie. "Do you..."

"I do _not_ blame you or Dre, Allen, how could I? You two were always getting into fights, I thought this would be no different. But when Andrés returned home without you, I knew. I knew I had lost you to him and I blamed myself for not trying harder. The stress is what caused the loss of the baby."

A.J looked up at the only woman to love him, since his mothers death. "He said it was my fault, that...Wellington said that if I had just given him what he'd asked for he never would have hurt you."

"That one is just like his father and business partners, the selfish bata's. I have been doing some research into their background and they are _not_ as well off as they have been claiming."

A.J frowned, turning to look at the angry man walking into the room. "Family reunion?"

Clay grinned at A.J as he nodded, sitting down next to Dre on the floor. "While you and Shinsuke were in Japan, Wellington was making some bad investments here in the States. His father cut him off about five years ago, saying he was to either sell yours and Shin's contracts or let you both be free agents."

"He said...Wells said that Shane was trying to outdo him, again. I never understood what that meant. When he kidnapped us he kept screaming about how I spent the night with Shane. That if he hadn't saved me when he did..." A.J looked at Clay, pulling a file folder closer. "Are you saying that all the money Shin and I made..."

"Was spent on bad investments and his _father_ was paying you guys. It was coming out of Wellington's trust fund and his dad had had enough of his spending habits."

A.J.'s gaze narrowed on his grinning nephew, looking from him to Dre. "Wait, how in the hell do you know any of this?"

"Alex did some digging for me and I did the rest. Here, this is the original contract from Uncle Shane. WWE makes copies of everything paper or digital, thankfully."

A.J took the vanilla folder and opened it. He scanned the paperwork inside and stiffened. "He said we did not want to sign with them. Shin and I could have left four years ago but we never saw these. If we had..."

"Then what did you sign Jones? Do you even remember reading it?"

"No damnit I was seventeen! All I remember is Juls going off on me about making stupid decisions! Later you went off about the party and then Wells showed up asking to be my agent...Shane threw him out of the house that night." A.J looked back down at the first folder, scanning the marriage certificate and annulment papers. "Juls had it taken care of before I even knew about it. Bray had let it slip in one of his many rants. I thought he was joking until she told me what happened."

"Juls had gotten a call the next morning from Old man Wellington, stating he wanted his new son-in-law to live with them. She refused and a week later the marriage was annulled. The wrestling contracts could not be taken care of so easily, however."

" _That_ is why I was attacked, because Beauregaurd Wellington III is a spoiled, selfish, coward."

A.J nodded, thoughts racing through his head. "Then..." He could have stayed, he could have stayed and things with Shane... "When is Shane going to be here?"

"He is upstairs in the boys suite, he got in about an hour or so ago. I fed him and put him to bed, he looked dead on his feet."

A.J sighed in relief as he handed Clay back the folders. "Hang on to those for me. Tell Alex I said hi and Al owes me a burger." When Clay laughed, A.J hugged him and waved him out of the room. Turning to the pair now sitting on the settee, A.J sighed. "You're not going to keep Shane from me?"

"No fré, he does not deserve to be punished for what happened. He was only trying to help and after everything you both have gone through, then and now...it would be unfair to make either of you suffer further."

A.J grinned as he laid across Sadie and Dre's laps. "You guys just don't know how much better I feel. I mean, I can have Shane and possibly a decent life and then you two just...I don't know, you two never let me down."

"Family, fré, is important. Despite our differences I love you as I love Dre and Clayton. You three are the only men in my life who mean anything to me. Wyatt is family but you three...you three are my world just as Juls is my soul."

A.J nodded as he laid his head back down on Sadie's lap. He sat with them for most of the day, enjoying going over old memories and telling them about the things he's seen and done. He'd eventually drifted off, emotionally as well as physically tired. Everything he'd learned today had contradicted everything he'd ever been told. He'd been honest with both Sadie and Dre when he'd admitted why he couldn't let Wells go. He'd felt guilty for the past, for everything that had happened.

 _"_ _Again, it is not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes, families have arguments but it is up to us how things will end. You will forever be family no matter what you do or where you go. Never forget you can always come home."_

By the time A.J opened his eyes again, it was dark outside. The only light was the soft glow of the moon and the bright twinkle of the stars.

"God it's good to see you awake."

Blinking in surprise, A.J turned in the direction of the voice. "Shane?"

Shane grinned at the sleepy man next to him. "Hi sweetheart."

A.J gave Shane a sleepy grin before reaching for him. "What took you so fucking long to get..."

Shane leaned over and kissed him, sighing at the soft sound that filled his ears. "You needed to heal and I needed to think. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." A.J breathed as he pulled Shane closer. When Shane kissed him again, he melted into it, enjoying the soft flow between them. He pulled back reluctantly, a soft chuckle leaving him at Shane's soft protest. "Hold on tiger, we need to talk and that means both of us keeping our clothes on." He grinned as Shane squeezed his hand. "Look, I know you're mad Shane, you don't have to pretend with me and I understand why but..." Taking a deep breath, A.J looked up at the man across from him. "I don't love Wells, I felt guilty for what he did to Sadie. He told me it was my fault, reminded me of it every time I refused him. It was...I didn't know how to deal with it so I guess I just...didn't. It eventually got Shin and Clay caught up in everything and I did try to get away from him. Right after we signed the new contracts, I tried but..."

"Clayton told me, to say I'm glad I took the time would be an understatement. Honey look, your past is not what I'm concerned about. I love you for the man I've gotten the chance to know. I'm not perfect and I don't expect you to be. I just need you to be honest with me, ok? If this man is still around because he can't let go then I will make sure that he does. All I need from you is to know that you belong to me."

A.J nodded, holding the dark gaze above him. "I don't...I-I love you Shane, whatever I felt for Wells is gone has been for a long time."

"No guilt or love or anything?" Shane searched A.J.'s expression, a small smile curving his lips. Nodding, he pulled A.J onto his lap. "Whatever you two had in the past is just that, the past. I want you, Allen. I want all of you and again, I don't share well with others."

A.J grinned as he flipped them and straddling Shane's lap, A.J watched him flush at the change in position. "You know you're going to have to keep me occupied right, I mean you know I like trouble." He shifted on Shane's lap, grin turning wicked as Shane's hands moved to his hips. "Behave, we have guests."

"I didn't start this you did." Shane said softly, hands gripping A.J.'s hips as he forced himself to remain focused. "I'll keep you busy too, in and out of bed. So don't complain if you can't get enough sleep." He knew things were not fixed between them, that a week wasn't enough time for everything to miraculously just go back to being easy. "Allen?"

"The ceremony...I-I want it the first full moon or rainfall." A.J knew Shane had already gone to Sadie about it and had made is decision clear to her. "It's good luck if we get both, the fireflies come out and if they do then that means we have been blessed."

Shane nodded, aware of the families need to follow tradition. "You know what that means though, right."

"Sadie won't choose the three months, she wouldn't do that to us." A.J grinned down at Shane, relieved to finally have him here. "We have a lot to work out and I know I've got a lot of things to explain but just be patient with me, ok?" Running his hands over Shane's shoulder's A.J sighed as he grinned. "Just be patient with me, it's not been easy for me but I'm working on opening up."

Shane nodded, watching as bright, ocean blue eyes smiled down at him. "I've missed you, work hasn't been the same without out you there."

A.J grinned as he shifted his position, moving so he could reach the hem of Shane's shirt. "Well, I'll be back this week so you won't be bored much longer." He glanced over at the closet, trying to decide if he should get the belt or not.

"You don't need it, we'll end up naked and happy without you wearing the belt."

Face heating, A.J turned back to Shane. "That's not..."

Shane laughed softly, lifting his arms as A.J stripped him of his shirt. "It was, I can see it on your face. You only want to wear it because I let you be in charge." He grinned when wandering tan hands stopped their gentle exploration. "I mean, you always yell and demanding it harder..."

"Shane..."

"And deeper isn't new either. I think the newest one..."

A.J shivered as he tried to fight back the hot slide moving over him. "You don't..."

Shane's grin turned wicked as he watched A.J struggle with his bodies desires. "Are you ok sweetheart? You said behave because we have guests but you're stripping me of my clothes."

A.J let out a nervous laugh as he undid the string on Shane's sweats. "I'm fine, be even better if you would stop trying to make me cum untouched. Stop being so diff..." He broke off as Shane flipped them, pinning A.J to the bed. "Shane?"

"Not being difficult, just know that there are still a few people up and hearing you scream is not something I want." Shane leaned down and kissed the surprised man, pleased when A.J pressed up in response. He would admit to a certain level of insanity in their relationship. The total loss of control between them wasn't as bad as he feared. "What if we go to the field and watch whatever they have going on? Sadie said something about there being food and I'm hungry."

A.J frowned up at Shane, surprised at the revelation. "How often are you hungry?" He remembered hearing rumors about one partner losing their appetite while the others picked up. "And when did it start?"

Shane blinked in surprise at the questions, going back over when he first started eating more. "About three months ago and it's usually after I've woken up or worked out."

A.J.'s frown deepened but he remained silent. At Shane's look of confusion,he gave him a crooked grin. "It's nothing just curious. Let's go before Clay, Dean, and Dre eat all of the food."

Shane leaned down and gave A.J another kiss before moving back off of him. "Sadie said something about them getting the ceremonial table ready. I think Seth and Chris are going to go through the Circle."

A.J nodded as he climbed out of bed. "Yeah, Chris is nervous about it, said he feels like he shouldn't even be allowed considering how things went with them."

Shane nodded as he reached for his shirt. "Well, Seth is ready, has been for awhile." He pulled the light weight tee over his head, watching as A.J searched for a pair of sweats. "Are you, uh, up for tonight?" He could still see the bruises, despite them fading, he could see where the sheet had tightened around A.J.'s neck. "I swear, no matter what happens he will never bother you again." Shane walked over and held A.J.'s face between his hands. "I swear to you that he will never, ever hurt you again." He massaged A.J.'s neck, giving him a soft smile. "I've really missed you and I don't just mean sexually. I've missed _you._ "

A.J grinned, his hands covering Shane's. "Yeah, well I've missed me too." At Shane's quick laugh, he chuckled. "I've missed you too Shane, more than you know."


	19. Let the Planning Begin!

Why _is_ Shane so hungry?

* * *

"Ok so the ceremony can be held at the end of next month. There is a full moon and the first rainfall is predicted."

A.J nodded as he scanned the book in front of him. He was looking for a gift for Shane. Something he would never expect to have or receive. "Sadie, nothing here would be to Shane's tastes. He's a man's man so I need to find something that shows that." He looked up at her soft laugh, a grin curving his lips. "Seriously, Shane isn't all girly and shit, he's all broad shoulders and muscles." A.J could feel his face heating as he thought about Shane. "We have a show this week, you guys gonna pick up Ams and bring her right?"

"Yes, she called this morning asking if we have a pony for her. I believe Shane or Juls promised her a pony and Andrés promised her a playhouse? I am unsure, she was talking so fast I lost track."

"Wait, what?" A.J thought back over the last conversation he'd had with Shane and Juls. "They never said anything about getting her a pony and Dre was working on the playhouse yesterday." Picking up his cell, A.J dialed Shane's number and waited for him to answer. When it went to voicemail, he frowned, shaking his head. "He's in meetings today, I think." Looking back up at Sadie, A.J sighed. "She doesn't need a pony Sai, she's already spoiled as it is! Jesus, why would he get her a pony?"

"She said she wanted one like you. Indulge her Jones, she's been able to ride since she was able to walk and you guys have the space."

A.J turned and glared at Dre, ready for a fight until he saw the large box behind him. "What is that?"

Dre grinned at the curious look on A.J.'s face, watching as he slowly leaned back to see around him. "What is what? Do you see something?"

"The box behind you, what is it?" A.J looked from the dark blue box to Dre and back. "Dre, what is that?" Glancing at Sadie, he frowned at the small smile she gave him. "You know what it is."

Dre chuckled as A.J slowly made his way over towards him. "I was asked to drop off a package for someone. Their birthday is coming up and..."

"Shane sent it? What is it and why would he send it now?" A.J tried to look around Dre, frowning in agitation when he moved to block his view. "Dre seriously, what..."

"Not until next week, you have to wait until the party."

"I don't want a damn party, I want to know what's in the..."

"Honey, if you wanted to know so bad you should have asked."

A.J turned, a grin curving his lips at the man who walked in the back door. "What is it Shane? It's obviously big or I wouldn't have been able to see it behind Dre." He laughed at Dre's soft sound of disagreement. "Hey, don't blame me because you need a workout. Ask Shane if you can train with him, he'll have you back in shape in no time." He turned, glancing at Shane over his shoulder. He couldn't help the grin he gave him, watching as Shane flushed before looking away. Things between them were slowly getting better. They spent more time talking and getting to know each other in between work and family. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No, you have a week until your birthday it can wait until then." Shane grinned at the sound of displeasure, turning towards the fridge. He hesitated, a frown curving his lips down as he stepped back from the stainless steel appliance. His conversation with Danial earlier in the week floated through his head and he sighed. Turning, he was surprised to find A.J standing in front of him, lips curved down in concern. "Allen?"

"What's wrong, you look like..." A.J studied Shane closely, trying to figure out what his frown currently meant. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something quick, I mean Sai left..."

"No, honey, I'm fine I was just..." Shane sighed as he gave A.J a quick grin. He was beginning to worry about his change in appetite. Not wanting to worry A.J., he pulled him close, an arm sliding around A.J.'s waist. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

A.J.'s frown deepened as Shane leaned down and kissed him. "Yeah, ok." He decided to let it go for now, opting to enjoy the rest of their afternoon with everyone. As they ate lunch and joked around, A.J couldn't help watching Shane. He could tell something was bothering him, something important and it bothered A.J not to know what it was. By the time everyone had left the house, A.J was exhausted, dozing on the couch as Shane locked the doors. He jerked in surprise as a hand moved through his hair. Looking up, he gave Shane a sleepy grin. "Hey tiger, ready for bed?"

Shane nodded, holding the blue gaze in front of him. "Allen?" At his soft hum, Shane smiled. "Come on honey, don't fall asleep, I can't carry you tonight."

"Liar, if I really wanted you to you would." A.J grinned as he stretched before standing and walking past Shane, heading towards their suite. "Shane, are you ok? I mean, earlier in the kitchen, you seemed..." A.J paused, looking for the right word as Shane walked in behind him. "Are you worried about something?"

"No, just...it's something Danial mentioned to me the other day." Shane turned on the lights, adjusting the brightness setting, before turning to look at A.J. "He mentioned I was, uh, my, umm, my appetite has changed and I seem to be eating more than usual."

A.J blinked up at the man in front of him, surprise momentarily rendering him speechless. Frowning, A.J ran his hands over Shane, lifting his shirt and feeling nothing but muscle overlaid by smooth skin. "You're not gaining any weight though and it's only been..."

"Three months Allen remember? From what Danial said it's been three months and I've just been so preoccupied with other things..." Shane sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what's going on."

A.J climbed onto Shane's lap, a frown of worry curving his lips down. He ran his hands over the sides of Shane's neck and down to his shoulders. Running his hands back and forth, A.J moved down to Shane's chest, a small grin curving his lips at the shudder that passed through Shane. "Not trying to be sexual here sweetheart."

Shane shivered under the gently searching hands. Despite their having just been together earlier that morning, Shane couldn't resist the temptation. Until A.J suddenly stood up, eyes wide, mouth shaped into an _O._ "Honey?"

"You've been eating more than usual, right? We've been having sex like crazy, and..." A.J broke off with a frown. "You, uh, the ceremony was supposed to have been before we left and we had to push it back with all the shit with Wellington and being overseas." At Shane's nod, A.J could feel his face heating as he walked over to the closet. "So in about three weeks you'll be in the tournament, right?! If that's the case..."

Shane stood up from the bed and hurried over to the closet. "No, Allen, I know what you're looking..."

"You brought it with us though so I know it's here. Where did you put it Shane?" A.J looked around the room, getting down on the floor to look on the lower shelves. "Shane, where is my box?"

Shane stiffened at the mention of the dark, blue velvet box. "How..." Swallowing, Shane tried to clear his head of the images swirling there. The thought of seeing A.J.'s tan skin covered in the soft green material, his wrists bound by the cuffs... Shane jerked in surprise at the sound of A.J.'s voice so close to his ear. Turning his head slightly to the right, Shane sucked in a quick breath. "Allen?"

"Shane honey, sweetheart, my horny tiger, love of my life, where the _fuck_ is my box?" A.J ran a hand down Shane's chest, knew there was something in the box he was trying to hide. And A.J had a feeling _he_ knew what it was. "Juls or Bray would have given it to you for your partner and since I know you never used yours..."A.J broke off with a grin as Shane pressed him against the mirrored wall behind him. "Honey, if you wanted to watch yourself fuck me, we could have made a video."

"Jesus, stop talking." Shane panted as he pressed against A.J. He knew the other did it on purpose, turned him on so he couldn't focus on anything else. "We are _not_ going to make a video, as much as the idea appeals to me. I am however, going to fuck you against the mirror." Pulling back, Shane watched the flush of excitement that bloomed across A.J.'s cheeks. "You always want to talk dirty, twist me inside out until I can't think. How about this, how about you put that mouth of yours to good use, hmmm?" Shane felt the shiver of excitement that moved through A.J. Grinned when he felt A.J relax against the mirror. "You know the box is for the ceremony, you have to wait for that but we can always practice."

"Practice?" A.J repeated, eyes wide as he stared up at Shane. He wasn't aware he was being undressed until he felt the cool glass pressed against his bare skin. "Wait, Shane, practice what?" Cursing softly at how breathless he sounded, A.J held the dark gaze above him. He wanted to look away, to hide from the intensity of Shane's stare but didn't. Instead he watched as Shane slowly undressed, stomach fluttering with nervous excitement at the hard body revealed to him. "I'm not practicing anything until you tell..." A.J broke off with a moan as Shane bit down on his neck, arching up as pleasure shot through him. "B-bastard..." A.J groaned, realizing that Shane now had his hands pinned above his head. "Shane?"

"I'll tell you about it but you..." Shane swallowed back the sound that rose in his throat. He was fighting a desperate battle to keep his focus, if not for a few moments longer. "You have to wait to see inside." Switching A.J.'s wrist to one hand, Shane used his free hand to trace over the tan skin in front of him. "There's a pair of cuffs..."

"Fuzzy hand cuffs?" A.J grinned at Shane's soft chuckle, doing his best to ignore the tingling fire from Shane's fingers. "O-or is it the brace kind?"

Shane let out a soft breath, shaking his head as he ran his fingers over A.J.'s stomach. "Not braces, cuffs, as in the actual type you put around your wrists. There's also an outfit and collar that matches my tournament outfit."

A.J panted as he tried to listen to Shane describe the contents of the box. He couldn't help writhing against the cool glass behind him and Shane's over heated body. "Y-you want to dominate me, don't you?" When Shane shivered against him, A.J grinned. "You want to show everyone that I belong to you."

" _Yes_." Shane whispered harshly, hips grinding against A.J.'s. "Jesus do you know how it makes me feel to want to..." Shane broke off, fighting back the urge to just fully let go. To just give in to the urge and...

"You want to _mark_ me." A.J whispered shakily, aware of just how excited the thought made him. "You want the world to see physical proof that I belong to you." When Shane pressed against him harder, A.J fought back the hot tide of lust. "Y-you want to..."

Shane kissed A.J., trying to stop the hot, seething desire to do everything he said and more. "You don't...Allen you..." Grip tightening around A.J.'s wrist, Shane pressed his forehead against A.J.'s. "Please, I need you to stop." He didn't want to hear the words leave A.J.'s lips. Had fought against the desire to just give in and...

"You want to _punish_ me." Eyes wide in realization, A.J gave Shane a coy grin as he realized what the problem was. "Think I can't handle it tiger? Come on Shane, I can see you want to be rough with me."

"Allen..."

A.J watched as Shane fought an inner battle with himself. He knew the war one had in order to find themselves. Knew that as much of a gentleman Shane was there was still a dark beast inside of him. "You won't hurt me Shane."

"He did, wh-when he would...you said he used to hurt you and I..."

"You are _not_ Wellington, honey you're so fucking far from being him." A.J pulled him closer with his right leg. "Shane, look at me." When dark eyes focused on him, A.J gave Shane a crooked grin. "You love me ok and I know that. I see it every time you look at me, every time you touch me. You're not Wells and you would never do anything to hurt me."

Shane nodded, heart racing as he slowly moved back, releasing A.J.'s hands and turning him. "I want to see both of us." He whispered, hands running over every inch of tan skin he could reach. Shane never thought he'd want something or someone so badly. Not until he'd met Allen Jones. "I want to hear you say them Allen, this time while I'm sober and can understand you." Shane looked into the blue eyes staring back at him, saw the flush darken A.J.'s skin with excitement and smiled. "At least the first set." Running has hands across A.J.'s stomach and chest, Shane leaned forward and took a deep breath, groaning softly at how sweet A.J smelled. "If I hurt you..."

"Trust me sweetheart, after what we've done to each other in the ring there is nothing I can't take from you now." A.J sucked in a harsh breath as Shane slapped him on his ass. Biting back a moan, he pressed back against Shane. "Not one thing." He panted as Shane ran a hand down his stomach, slowly, teasingly moving lower. Holding the dark gaze staring back at him, A.J lifted his arms above his head, watching as Shane's eyes lit up with fire, the usually dark brown highlighted with flashes of red and gold. "You know you want to Shane." He grinned as he watched Shane slowly reach up, his eyes glancing up once before returning to A.J.'s. When Shane's fingers closed around his wrists, A.J.'s grin softened. "Feel better?"

Shane searched the face looking back at him and sighed. "I'm not sure, it's not as if we haven't done this before. It's just..."

"You've never wanted to fuck me through a mirrored wall?" A.J grinned at the look Shane gave him. "No, I am not going for that idea...well maybe you fucking me but not through a wall."

Shane chuckled as he pressed against A.J. "The thought of you saying the words and seeing you on the table..."

"You've really been thinking about it?" A.J stared at Shane. He knew first hand about Shane's desire to always be hands on with things. The fact that he was a control freak was part of his appeal, A.J was the only one that got to see behind the facade. And he _always_ did his best to make sure he got that side of Shane."You've been thinking about bending me over the table and just..." He broke of at the soft sound from behind him, watched as Shane struggled to control himself. "Baby it's ok to let go. You're going to have to Shane, if you don't it's going to get worse."

" _But if I hurt you._ " Shane whispered through clenched teeth. Juls had warned him about the families magic. Listened to the stories about how Sadie drove her mad just by using words. And it looked like her brother was capable of doing the same. Tightening his hold on A.J.'s wrists, Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s right hip, groaning in pleasure as A.J pressed back harder. "You're sure, honey, I don't think..."

"Then stop fucking thinking and fuck me. Christ it's been..." A.J broke off as Shane pressed into him, the initial burn making him suck in a sharp breath.

"Allen?"

"Don't you dare stop." A.J held the dark gaze, could see the indecision and then when Shane finally gave in. "You won't hurt me."

Shane nodded as he took a deep breath and pressed deeper. He let go of A.J.'s wrist, gripping his hips as he adjusted his footing. "We'll have to replace the glass."

A.J laughed, a breathless sound as Shane pressed deeper into him. "No we won't, it stays right here."

Shane grinned at their reflection's before looking down, stomach clenching as he watched his cock disappear into A.J. "Maybe a video..."

A.J shivered as he looked at Shane's reflection, a slow grin curving his lips. "Thinking about video taping us or the ceremony? I mean, either way you'll be bending me over something."

Shane thrust forward sharply, groaning as A.J tightened around him. "You and that mouth of yours." He panted, hands sliding over tan hips and up to A.J.'s back. "Ok?" At the small nod, Shane pulled back then thrust forward again, holding A.J in place as he braced himself against the mirror. "The words Allen, you have to say them at the right time." Shane held the dilated gaze, the blue a thin ring of fire surrounding his pupils. "If you come before saying them..."

"I can't..." A.J shivered as Shane thrust in to him harder. "Not until you..." He couldn't say the words until Shane did, A.J repeating them after. "You know..."

"I don't, teach me." Shane held A.J.'s gaze as he thrust in and out of him. He glanced down to where they were joined then back up, dark gaze narrowing as A.J.'s eyes drifted closed. He pressed forward and held himself still, shuddering as A.J clenched around him. Running a possessive hand over his ass, Shane lifted his hand and brought it down hard. "The first phrase Allen, what is it?"

A.J panted against the glass, struggling to focus on what Shane was demanding of him. When Shane suddenly stopped, his eyes flew open in surprise. "The words...t-the first ph-phrase is..." He sucked in a sharp breath as Shane pulled back then thrust forward sharply. Hands pressed against the glass, A.J moved back, groaning as Shane slid deeper. "T-tout sa mwen genyen se ou...l-lide, kè, kò, a-ak nanm...Mwen ba ou sa ki pa gen lòt ka f-fè reklamasyon." A.J shivered as Shane's hands tightened on his hips, repeating the words, he watched Shane's expression darken. Pushing his hips back, A.J matched Shane's rhythm, watching as he started to fall apart. "Shane..."

Shane blinked back the red mist forming at the edges of his vision, jaw clenching tighter as he refocused on the man in front of him. Pulling A.J up and back, Shane leaned down, sucking in a quick breath at the fluttering hole surrounding him. "Jesus, this is..."

"Hard?" A.J panted, arms extended out in front of him as Shane held him back against his chest. "Shane, please..."

Shane pressed forward until A.J was flush against the glass. With his right hand splayed across A.J.'s lower stomach, Shane reached down with his left and lifted A.J.'s arm above his head. "Tout sa mwen genyen se ou...lide, kè, kò, ak nanm...Mwen ba ou sa ki pa gen lòt ka fè reklamasyon." Shane repeated softly, breathing the words against A.J.'s skin as he held the hazy gaze watching him. "Allen?" Shane watched as tan skin turned a burnished gold, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear. Ocean blue eyes darkened, turning turbulent and desperate as Shane thrust harder. "The meaning..."

A.J fought back the hot wave threatening to pull him under. Struggling desperately not to cum, he gave Shane what he asked for. "Everything I-I have is yours...mind, heart, b-body, and soul...I-I give to you that which no other can claim." A.J groaned as Shane's thrusts shortened. He tried to hold the dark gaze focused on him but his orgasm was pulling him under. When Shane finally wrapped a hand around him, A.J.'s jaw clenched as a whimper of pleasure echoed around them.

"Cum for me baby, all over the mirror, show me that face I love so much." Shane whispered darkly. He knew what it would take for A.J to lose it completely. Knew it was the same thing for him as well. Tightening his hand, Shane stroked him, watching as A.J twisted between him and the glass. "Open your eyes honey, look at me. You know how much you enjoy being watched."

A.J stiffened as Shane's words threatened to push him over. "M-mwen ba ou kò mwen pou pl-plezi ou..."

Shane thrust harder as he gave the meaning. "I give you my body for your pleasure..."

"Kè m-mwen pou l-lanmou ou..." A.J stammered breathlessly, heart racing as he fought to hold on.

"My heart for your love..." Shane groaned, he knew they weren't going to finish the phrase. Could tell by the breathy sounds now leaving A.J.'s throat he was already to close. "Cum for me Allen, let me see just how phenomenal you are."

A.J moaned as his body seemed to obey Shane's words. Pressing back, A.J came with a harsh gasp. He tightened his hold on Shane's hand as he shook with the force of his orgasm. His vision having gone white, had taken on a blue hue before slowly going black.

Shane held A.J., watching as his eyes closed with the force of his orgasm. It didn't take long for Shane to follow behind A.J., head dropping forward as pleasure raced down his spine. Sucking in a deep breath, Shane groaned as A.J tightened around him, holding on to him as they both went limp against the glass. Twisting so that his back was now to the mirror, Shane held A.J as they slowly slid down to the floor.

A.J let out a hiss of displeasure as Shane slid out of him, frowning before he was pulled back against Shane's sweaty chest. He pressed back against him, reaching for his right arm, A.J pulled it around his shoulder's. He sighed as Shane tightened the hold. "Mwen renmen ou, Shane." He whispered sleepily, sighing as his body grew heavy with fatigue. "Rete avek mwen?"

Shane yawned as he pulled A.J closer. "Have no plans on leaving and I love you too sweetheart, more than I could have ever thought possible."


	20. Come Back to Me

"Drè, what gate are you at?"

 _"_ _Are you here at the airport or still in traffic?"_

"Of course I'm at the airport, why else would I ask what fucking gate you're at!"

"Honey, you're yelling, calm down and breath, ok?" Shane followed the rapidly moving brunette as he raced through the terminal. After receiving the call from Drè that Amber never made it off the plane, Shane had been trying to calm A.J down for the better part of an hour."There has to be some reason..."

"He got to her Shane, he found out about Amber and found a way to take her! He took my daughter, what other explanation is there?!" A.J looked up at the boards for the gate numbers, when he found the one he wanted he took off into the crowd. He missed the couple that stood watching them silently as he went in search of his brother and daughter.

Shane turned to his left, frowning at the woman who brushed by him. He knew her, he was sure of it but couldn't place where. By the time he turned back around, A.J was gone and he wasn't sure which direction he was headed. Sighing in frustration, he pulled out his phone and called Drè. "What gate number, Allen's disappeared and I have no idea where he was going."

 _"_ _Gate 26A, we are having them do another sweep of the plane now and I see frè. I will keep him with me until you get here."_

"Thanks Drè, I'm on my way." Shaking his head, Shane glanced up at the gate numbers above him and frowned. They were on the other side of the terminal. Glancing back at the spot where he'd last seen the blond, Shane turned and headed towards gate 26A. Hoping that when he got there the news would be good.

A.J looked around the group standing at the gate, frowning when he didn't see Drè. Moving around a group of businessmen, A.J let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the sandy head. "Drè..." He was cut off by a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him backwards. Turning, A.J glared at the stranger holding him in place. "Let go of me."

"Aww beautiful don't be like that. You look like you were looking for someone. Maybe you want someone to spend the night with?"

Glaring at the dark haired stranger, A.J opened his mouth only to close it as he glanced behind the man. "Well I can say I won't be spending it with _you_. The big man behind you is my boyfriend and if you don't fucking let go of me he's going to beat the shit out of you." When the stranger tightened his hold, A.J shook his head. "Seriously, let go bef..."

"If you don't take your fucking hands off of him right now, he will be the last person you're ever able to touch."

A.J jerked on the hand around his wrist, frowning as the mans hold tightened then slowly eased. Shaking his head, he turned and headed towards the gate and his brother, angry and breathless. "Drè..."

"I don't know anything yet frè, they have gone back onto the plane to check and see if maybe she was overlooked."

Turning to look behind him, A.J frowned to see Shane and the other man glaring at each other. "Honey, could really use you over here, please?" He watched as Shane slowly walked over, dark gaze narrowed on the man who had grabbed him. "Honey, Am..."

"Daddy?"

A.J.'s head snapped around at the soft voice. "Ams." He let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the stewardess holding his daughter. "God, daddy thought something had happened to you!" He hugged her close, pressing a kiss against her hair. "Where were you, did someone hurt you?" A,J looked her over as best he could while holding her. "Drè, I don't..."

"Hi angel, mind if daddy looks you over for a minute?" At the small nod, Shane took Amber from A.J and held her while he did a quick check. "Honey?"

"I don't see anything but that doesn't..." He was interrupted by the sounds of an angry voice, accent thick with their displeasure. "Sadie's here." He lifted Amber's arms, giving her a small smile. "Your aunt's been worried about you, wanna tell me and Shane what happened? Why couldn't the ladies find you?"

"The lady wif my hair said I had to get a shot. I got sleepy an, um, an she let me sleep in the small room."

A.J frowned as he tried to figure out who Amber was talking about. "You mean a blond woman gave you a shot?" At her slow nod, A.J.'s stomach dropped. Glancing up at Shane he could see he was thinking the same thing. "Where, uh, where did she give you this shot Ams?" She showed him her left thigh and he felt his blood turn cold. "They bruised you, what ever the fuck..."

"Angel, tell me what the lady looked like, do you remember what color her eyes were or how did she smell? Did she smell like your Aunt Sadie or Aunt Kristie?" Shane adjusted the thinking toddler, giving her a smile as she looked between him and A.J. "You're not in trouble sweetheart, we just need to find her and ask her somethings." When she nodded, Shane glanced over at the worried face next to him. "We'll find them, ok? I'll have everyone I know out looking for them, I swear to you he won't get to either of you again."

A.J nodded as he reached for his daughter. "Are you hungry baby girl? I'm pretty sure we can get you something if you want." When she shook her head no, A.J frowned. "Ams, a-are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Daddy, I sleepy."

Looking up at Shane, A.J tightened his hold on the small blond. "Yeah, ok, well, let's go so you can get some rest." At her small nod, A.J let Shane steer them through the airport. "Her bags..."

"Are already in the car. Clay is already at the hotel, Sadie and Drè will follow us in Drè's car. Juls and Bray are going to do some quick searches before Bray and Dean have to leave." Shane kept his hand at the small of A.J.'s back. He could feel the tremor he was fighting to contain. "Honey do you want me..."

"No! I-I...sorry, no I've got her." A.J gave Shane an apologetic look as he held Amber closer. "He found out about her Shane, I could lose her. Lisa could take her away from me if something happens to Ams a-and I can't..." A.J looked down at the sleeping toddler in his arms. "I can't lose my daughter Shane."

"You won't, Allen I swear you won't, understand? Look there's the car, Alexander is going to take you to the hotel, I need to go with Seth." Shane walked A.J over to their rental car, opening the door for them. He stepped back when A.J turned to him, his face flushed with worry. "Allen?"

"Please Shane, come with us, don't go out." A.J searched Shane's face, saw the angry set of his jaw and sighed. "Fine at least be careful, ok?"

Shane nodded as he helped A.J into the car. "Keep your phone on and make sure you lock the door. Sadie and Alexander will stay with you until we get back. If you have to, call Chris. Do not open the door to anyone, understand?" When A.J nodded, Shane leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I'll be back before you know it." Giving A.J another quick kiss, he stepped back and closed the door. Looking up at Alexander, he frowned. "Don't let anyone near either of them unless you know them. You know the family, Sadie does as well. No matter what Alexander, don't let anything happen to them."

"It shall be taken care of Mr. McMahon."

Shane nodded, watching as Alexander got back into the car. Looking through the back window, Shane gave A.J a small wave as the car pulled off. He turned when someone cleared their throat. "Chris get off ok?"

"Yeah, Dean said someone tried to take Styles' daughter?" Seth walked out from behind the pillar to Shane's right, a frown curving his lips down. "I didn't tell Chris, he never would have gotten on the plane if he knew."

"Agreed, we need to keep things as normal as possible. That being said, I need you to make sure you stay close to Chris. I don't trust anyone outside of our circle right now." Shane followed Seth over to his truck, frowning at the message he received. "Looks like Dean and Bray have found a few of Wellington's friends."

"Well then let's go pay them a little visit, shall we?"

Two hours later, Shane let himself into their hotel room. A small sound made his head snap up, his dark gaze colliding with bright green. "Alexander?" He frowned to be on the receiving end of a sawed off shotgun. "Expecting company?"

"Forgive me I did not..." Alex flushed as he lowered the weapon. "After the attempt on Ms. Amber earlier, I felt it would be best to be prepared." He gave Shane a quick once over and frowned. "Are you injured Sir, you are covered in blood and I do not believe Mr. Styles will be understanding if you have been hurt."

Shane glanced down at himself and sighed. "It's not mine but I'll clean up before I see him. Make sure you and Clay get some rest. You're going to be busy tomorrow." Turning towards the kitchen, Shane dropped his keys in the bowl by the door. He frowned when he noticed an extra set sitting under A.J.'s. "Alexander, there's been no one else here, correct?"

"Not since I have been here, is there a problem?"

"No, just...did Sadie have her keys with her when she arrived?" Shane picked up the extra set, frown deepening as something in the back of his mind buzzed with a warning.

"I believe she had them with her when she came in."

"Where is Allen right now?" Shane asked softly, tracing over the pale key chain.

"He took a shower then went to bed shortly before you walked in."

Shane turned towards the bedroom, walking down the hallway he listened for anything out of the ordinary. Pushing on the partially open door, Shane let his eyes adjust to the semi darkness. He stopped at the sight of the woman standing beside the bed. "Move away from him or I swear I will choke the fucking life out of you." Shane glared at Faith, watching as she lowered her arm. "How the hell did you get into our hotel room and why are you here." Keeping his voice low, Shane slowly walked into the room. "Step away from the bed Faith, if you've given him something..."

"Wellington said he'd leave us alone if I brought Allen to him. H-he tried to get him by taking the baby b-but I wouldn't let him. She is such a sweet and beautiful child and so much like Allen..."

"Shane?"

Shane watched as A.J shifted on the bed, turning to his left and freezing as he squinted at the figure next to him. "Faith? What the fuck are you doing here, how did you get in? Where the fuck..."

"Honey, meet the _stewardess_ who gave Amber her shot." Shane glared at the blond looking between them. "If you gave her something to hurt her..."

"I'll kill you for touching her, for bringing him into her life! Do you understand what you've done, she is my _daughter_ Faith, what..."

"I am trying to save _my_ daughter! I asked you to talk to Sadie, ask her to take my child, to protect her! She is the only one who would understand..."

"Understand what, exactly? That after you tried to murder me on my wedding day, you _now_ wish to ask me for my help? You offer a _child_ as a way to appease for your mistakes?"

Shane turned to see Sadie standing in the doorway, her hair pulled back into two thick braids, face set in angry harsh lines. "She was trying to _protect_ Amber as it would seem."

"What the fuck does that mean?" A.J glared at the blond next to the bed. Pulling the sheet up and around his waist, he moved back across the mattress. "And how the fuck did you get in here? Alex has been here all night and Sadie has been with Ams so..."

"You two never close the balcony door."

"Why in the hell would we and we're twenty three stories up!" A.J threw his hands up in disgust as he glared at Faith. Moving off the bed, he walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and a beater. "I don't understand why the hell you keep coming to us with your shit. I tried to help you back in Japan. I tried to get you to leave with me then, when you told me..."

"He was trying to kill you and I had no where else to go. I could not have left with you."

"You could have come home, Faith, _you_ refused because you did not wish to face the consequences of your actions." Sadie moved between Shane and Faith, aware of the volatile situation they were in. "Bray warned you about coming back, he told you in order to be forgiven..."

"I would have to answer for what I have done. I know that, have I not gone through enough! She is your blood Sadie, please, she is the best of me in the worst of situations. You would not refuse her if you saw her!" Faith looked at the three occupants in the room and sighed. "If you saw her..."

Shane blinked at the soft statement, anger churning in his stomach. "Right now, I don't give a fuck about that. I understand there is a child in danger but you drugged _my_ daughter. You drugged her in order to get to Allen or me or Sadie or who the fuck knows but you drugged her! And now you come _here_ of all places asking for help?!"

A.J got dressed and walked over to Shane, glancing at Sadie and Faith, he frowned. "Get out, leave with Sadie and talk about what ever you need to but stay away from us. That includes Shane, me, _and_ the kids." When Faith nodded, his eyes narrowed. "You're saying that now but don't think you've been forgiven for hurting her. If she has _any_ type of reaction..."

"It was just a simple sedative, nothing more. I would not harm a child."

A.J glared at Faith until she and Sadie had left the room. Turning to Shane, he sighed. "Talk to me, what's going on in that head of yours." Giving Shane a quick once over, A.J frowned. "Why are you covered in blood, Shane are you hurt, what the fuck happened?" Running his hands over Shane, A.J searched for signs as to why he was bloody. "Shane, where..."

Shane took a deep breath, followed by another. Glancing around the room, he couldn't help looking at the bed. "She was standing over you. She was..." Shane had seen the needle Faith had held in her hand. Only to have her tell him she was taking Allen to Wellington. "She was going to take you from me and give you to him."

"What?" A.J blinked up at Shane, chest constricting at the look on his face. "Shane I'm right here, look at me." He'd seen Shane look like this once since they've been together. "Honey, look at me please, I'm right here Shane." It had scared him then and it was scaring him now. "Shane look at me!"

"She was going to take you to him, of all people as if he is better than me!" Jaw clenched tight, Shane stepped back from A.J and left the room. "Where is he?" He asked Faith as he walked down the hallway. "Were is he _right fucking now_. He was told he would have to wait until the tournament and _still_ he keeps trying to take Allen from me, so where the fuck is he." At her blank look, Shane's temper snapped. "Do not think that just because you are a woman I will not get the answers I want. All it takes is making one phone call."

"I am already here and I see the fun has already started without me, hmmm?"

Shane watched as Juls and Clay walked into the room. "Find out where the fuck he is I want to know _now_."

"And then what frè, will you deal with him then or will you let him walk away again?"

"Don't egg him on Juls, this is not one of your fucking games." A.J glared at the woman standing by the door. He knew what Juls was trying to do and he didn't want Shane involved in it.

"Ahh, but frè it _has_ to be done now, does it not. It is not just you that he has attacked it is also Ams and we all know that if he would go after her..."

"Dominic and Asher will be next." Shane said softly. He held the surprised green gaze in front of him, control fraying with her silence. When she looked away, Shane felt his jaw clench. "You selfish bitch, if something happens to them I swear..."

"He is down by the Port Authority office. His cousin, Sydney, owns a fishing company that has boats docked there."

Shane turned and headed back towards the bedroom. "Juls call them, let them know to be heated. I don't care what they are doing or how long it takes but the time frame is..." He stopped short of the bedroom door and turned to look at Faith. "How long ago was he supposed to have been _delivered_."

"Wellington is not expecting him for another two hours."

Shane glanced at Juls and nodded, when she turned and headed back outside, Shane headed to the bedroom and to the closet.

A.J looked from the now closed door to the bedroom then to Faith and Sadie. "Just what the hell is going on and why in the fucking hell is Shane covered in blood?!"

"Uncle Shane and Juls are going to go deal with the problem."

Turning, A.J looked at the young man walking out of the kitchen. "You're always hungry aren't you? Every time I see you now you're eating something." He frowned at Clay, shaking his head before heading back to the bedroom. "Sai, find out what needs to be done then get her out of here please, I don't want Ams to see her again." He pushed open the door to the bedroom and stopped short. Shane was dressed in a pair of black combat boots, black pants, and a matching vest. On the bed lay a large black case, a dark blue crossbow sitting on top, along with Shane's black leather jacket. "Uh, honey are you going to war or something?" He noticed Shane's clothes from earlier were missing but decided not to focus on that. "You've got an awful lot of stuff here and you look like..."

"I've got to take care of this now. I've had enough of this bastard trying to take you from me. This time he tried to take Amber _and_ you, I can't let that go unanswered." Shane walked out of the closet pulling on a pair of black gloves. "I need you to stay..."

"Fuck you, I am not fucking staying here while you go out and get yourself killed! Not this time, every time you tell me to stay here you either get stabbed or almost killed in a crash or...or..." A.J glared at Shane, jaw set as he moved back from the hands reaching for him. "No, Shane damnit! Every time you leave to do something..."

"You are not coming with me." At the angry blue glare, Shane steeled himself for a fight. "I can't focus on you and him at the same time. I need to make sure you're safe and away from him. If he gets his hands on you I can't guarantee I'll be able to control myself. I need you to _stay here_ with Amber, honey please, I swear if anything happens I'll let you..." Shane reached for A.J, letting out a soft sound of frustration as he backed away. "Allen, please."

"No, if I don't get to go I'll fucking follow you." At Shane's belligerent look, A.J glared back at him. "I'm sick of you coming back to me worse than when you left! I have every right to go with you especially with Seth, Dean, and Bray not here too! You need someone to watch your back Shane and I can do that!" A.J watched as Shane struggled with his decision. "Please, if something else happens to you o-or Ams..."

"Fine, you stay in the SUV and do exactly as I say. One argument and I'll have you brought back here." Shane watched as A.J fought back his response, when he stayed silent, Shane slowly reached for him. When he didn't back away, Shane pulled him closer. "Need you to dress in all black. Whatever you do, do _not_ leave the SUV, understand?" At A.J.'s small nod, Shane leaned down and kissed him. "Promise me, no matter what happens you will stay in the jeep."

"Christ, fine! I'll stay in the goddamn jeep!" A.J glared up at Shane but relented as he continued to silently watch him. "If you get hurt and I can help..."

"You will keep that phenomenal ass of yours in the god damn jeep like I've asked." Shane's eyes narrowed at the flush that bloomed across A.J.'s cheeks. "I swear I will leave you here Allen, I don't have time..."

"I'll stay in the jeep, damnit, I don't like it but I'll stay in the jeep!" A.J hated the stipulation but at the look Shane gave him, he sighed. "Let me go change, I know you're ready to go hurt somebody."

Shane grinned, pushing A.J towards the closet. "Hurry up, I'm going to go check on Amber and Sadie. Watching as A.J walked into the closet, Shane let out a soft sigh of frustration. Turning to the bed, he picked up his bag and crossbow. "Honey, are you sure you want..."

"I'm going, Sadie is more than capable of protecting Ams and Alex and Clay will both be here with her! Don't think about leaving without me Shane, I was serious when I said I will follow you." A.J walked out of the closet pulling a black hoodie over his head. "Come on, I want to check on Ams before we leave." He grinned at the look on Shane's face. "Come on tiger, I'll let you take it all off of me when we get back."

Shane nodded as he looked A.J over from head to toe. He was trying to reconcile the outfit he had on to what he usually wore. "Where..."

"I've had it, it's what I usually where when I go out but since we've been together I haven't had a need to." A.J grinned as he left the room. He knew Shane needed to focus and he would make sure he did. Walking down the hall to the spare bedroom, he opened the door and sighed. "Hey, I'm going with Shane, you'll be safe until we get back?" He looked at the red head laying next to Amber.

"You know we will, have Clayton pull something out of the freezer and I will cook. Juls is always hungry after a fight."

"Will do." Walking over to the bed, he ran a finger across his daughter's cheek. "Daddy will make sure this never happens to you again." When the small form shifted, A.J held his breath, watching as Amber settled with a soft sigh. "If anything happens..."

"I will let you know, go, Shane and Juls are not the most patient people."

A.J nodded, turning to find Shane standing in the doorway. "Ready?" At Shane's nod, A.J turned back to the bed. He brushed back a fall of soft blond hair, chest constricting at the thought of losing her. "We'll be back." He whispered to Sadie before turning and leaving the room. He glanced up at Clay as he passed him in the hall. "Your mom said pull something out so we can eat."

"Really, it's like four in the morning? Did she say what she wanted?"

"No just said pull something out so she can cook. We'll be back, don't open the door to anyone, we have keys. Make sure you watch over your mother, understand? She's in the room with Ams." A.J pulled on a black leather jacket before reaching for his keys. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Giving Clay and Alex one last wave, he followed Shane out the door. "Shane?"

"Yes I'm pissed at you but no I don't think it's the wrong decision." Shane sighed as he reached back for A.J.'s hand, pulling him behind him as they boarded the elevator. "I don't like the idea of him being so close to you but I can't trust your safety with anyone else right now."

"You sound like Seth when he's talking to Chris." A.J grinned up at Shane, glancing around them as they descended down to the parking garage. Glancing at the bag slung over Shane's shoulder, A.J frowned. "What's in the bag?"

"You mean besides my crossbow and quiver?" Shane glanced down at A.J., giving him a quick grin. "Everything I need to take care of this issue." Pulling A.J out of the elevator, Shane headed over to the black SUV. At Juls and Drè's questioning looks he sighed. "He threatened to follow us, I can't have him running around unprotected."

"He is just as hard headed as his sister if not more so." Juls sighed as she got into the jeep. "Drè, the address is in the gps, if I know Saffire she is going to cook so let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get back and eat."

"Get in the car Jones and don't make a sound."

A.J could tell Drè was angry but wouldn't argue. Glancing back at Shane, he shook his head before climbing into the SUV. Once Shane had climbed in and closed the door, A.J scooted as close to him as possible. He'd never been inside the mysterious black SUV and now wished he'd stayed in the hotel. "Shane?" He looked at the small display cases lining the upper ceiling of the jeep, shivered at the objects behind the glass. "Is that..."

"It's Bray and Sadie, their charms of protection for the vehicle and its occupants. It's creepy at first but you get used to it, trust me, you eventually forget their there." Shane pulled A.J close, aware that he didn't really know this side of his family. "Sadie said that these are the powers of the ancestors, gifted to her and Bray by Sister Abigail."

"I remember her, she was a nice woman, always spent time with Juls and Bray though. We never really saw her unless they were in trouble and then it wasn't good if she got involved." A.J glanced at the small cases, curiosity now taking over. "What, uh, what's in the cases, exactly?"

"Not to sure." Shane squinted up at the small cases, frowning as he wondered, not for the first time, just exactly what was in them as well. "We'll have to find out, feel like guessing?" Shane gave A.J a quick grin at his soft huff. Turning his gaze to the front window, Shane leaned forward and tapped Juls on the shoulder. "Time."

"About an hour and a half if traffic stays light."

Shane sighed as he leaned back and put up the privacy screen. He turned to look at the silent man next time him. Watching as A.J studied the small frames on the vehicles walls. "See anyone you recognize?"

A.J studied the small photos, looking at the first three closely. His gaze kept going to the second one of the group. Looking closer he sucked in a quick breath. "Uncle Lavalda, Vince, a-and..."

"And your dad." Shane finished softly, watching A.J closely. "He was one of the original members of the original Club." He watched as bright ocean blue eyes turned to him. "I went to dad about it a few weeks ago. The first picture is Bray's father and Juls uncle, the third is of Brett Hart, Lavalda Dubois, and..."

"Vince." A.J stared at the picture, anger making his stomach twist. "This is what my dad sold me for? A fight club that he never told me about?"

"Supposedly, your father owed Beaureguard, Sr some money and when he couldn't pay a contract was drawn up. If your father didn't pay the debt back within six years..."

"I would go to him." A.J turned away from the picture. Chest constricting as he thought about all the pain and heartache he's suffered after his mothers death. "I thought, maybe he, uh, he at least loved me a little but to sell me to fulfill a debt?"

"To be honest honey, your father had the money but disappeared the same day the money was due. At first it was supposed to have been an accident but now some people are beginning to think differently." Shane pulled A.J back against him, holding him tight as he looked up at the front windshield. "I'm not sure of everything but I do know that Bray and Juls have been looking into it for awhile. Right now we aren't to sure but the general consensus is that your father and uncle were murdered."

A.J jerked in surprise, looking at the smiling man in front of him. "He loved us, I mean before mom died, he wasn't all...b-but he loved us, I think." He turned when Shane pulled him back. "Tell me what you know." A.J knew by now that Shane wouldn't let them look into things alone, not when it involved him. At Shane's look of indecision, A.J frowned. "What is it Shane?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Shane glanced back up towards the front. "What do you know about Clay's father?"

At the abrupt question, A.J frowned in thought. "Not much really. I mean, Sai never talks about him. Drè said he was some rich boy who got her pregnant and when he found out ran off. Other than that, I would think Clay got his sense of humor from him and his looks from his mother." He grinned at Shane's soft chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"He was Wellington's older cousin, a man by the man of Etiènne Renàud Borduèx. His mother was French and his father..."

"Was Sydney, Wells oldest cousin on his father's side." A.J blinked as recognition set in. "Shane, Sydney is Chris' ex, he attacked Chris years ago at some party. Chris said Seth had to come get him and almost killed the guy for what he did to Chris." A.J shook his head as he thought back on the conversation. "Chris said this guy has a sadistic side and Chris wasn't game so he tried to force him. This guy isn't safe Shane..." He broke off as he looked up at the shadowy face. "Please tell me..."

"They are together, yes." Shane didn't look down at A.J., he knew he didn't need to in order to know that A.J was angry. "Etiènne was killed by his own family. They found out about them dating but I'm pretty sure..."

"They don't know about Clay." A.J looked up at the profile of his sister-in-law and realized that she had done more than just protect them. "And Juls knew?"

"Not about Etiènne, she nor Sadie knew that but your father, well, she had her suspicions." Shane stiffened as the jeep turned onto a dirt road. "Remember, no matter what happens you stay here, understand?"

A.J didn't want to agree, he knew he could help if Shane would just listen. "Shane, no, I can..."

"We agreed before we left the house." Shane took a deep breath and turned to A.J., stomach clenching at the worry on his face. "I need you to please stay in the jeep. Allen please, you promised, no arguments." Shane reached up and turned A.J to face him, hand tightening on his jaw as he refused to answer. "Allen..."

A.J fought back the shiver that threatened to move over him. Shane wouldn't mark him but he wouldn't bend either. Letting out a harsh breath A.J nodded, glaring up at the angry man. "You better come back in one fucking piece this time Shane." At his dark chuckle, A.J grabbed Shane's vest. "Please, I need you to come back to me."

"Honey, there is no where else I'll ever be but with you." Shane leaned down and kissed A.J. Taking his time as the jeep slowly rolled to a stop. He didn't pull back until A.J was flushed and panting against him. "I have more than one reason to come back to you." Giving him another quick kiss, Shane opened the door at Juls' soft knock. "Alistair will stay with you. Drè, Juls, and I will be right back." Picking up his bag, Shane stepped out of the jeep, he looked back once and grinned before closing the door.

A.J watched as Shane, Juls, and Drè walked into the two story building. He frowned as he recognized the structure. "Hey Al, where are we, exactly?"

"I believe it's one of the houses owned by the Borduèx family, Sir."

A.J looked from the green gaze watching him back to the door of the house. He tried to open the jeep door, only to find it locked. "Al, open the doors."

"I can not. I have explicit instructions from Mr. McMahon and Mrs. Red. I am not to let you leave the jeep under any circumstances."

A.J bit back a curse as he watched the house. Stomach churning with fear, he tried to think of anything other than the fact that Shane had walked right into a lion's den and he may not be coming back out.


	21. Final Warning Issued

"You know you should have made him stay at the hotel."

Shane sighed, he had hoped nothing would be said about A.J being with them. "He wouldn't have stayed and I don't need him running around town trying to find me."

"You should have fucked him then put him to bed." Juls looked around the half empty hallway, a frown curving her lips down. "These people will do anything they can to get their hands on him and my son, I will not allow that. Either way, you should have made him stay."

"That wouldn't work on Sadie so what makes you think it would work on him?" Shane shook his head as he and Dre followed Juls. "Is it me or is it empty in here?"

"They were expecting us, look, Wellington is waiting at the end of the hall." Drè pointed to a man standing off to their left. "He is far to smug right now."

"Did you bring him with you? My Allen, is he here, I wish to see him."

Shane felt his jaw clench as he glared at Wellington. "I keep telling you he isn't yours and after trying to kidnap his daughter and him, again, I'm here to beat your ass."

"You are more zhan welcome to try? But I can not allow zuch a zing."

Shane frowned at the accent, the tone familiar yet not. "I don't know who you are nor do I care, this is between Wellington and myself."

"Ahh but you would be in my couzin's house, no? You, ze one in ze back, I know you. You are ze one who is brozher to her. Etiènne zpoke of her, yes, you are he. But you, I do not know."

"I am she who is wife to her, mother to her children and partner for life."

Shane listened to the exchange, frowning as another man walked into the room. He studied the dark haired man, taking in the hints of gray at his temples and threading throughout. He stiffened when he was met with a bright silver gaze and knowing smirk. "Who are these two?"

"I am Felìpe Etiènne Bordèux-Cantu, Sydney is my step-fazher and Etiènne was my half brozher. Wellington is my couzin on my mozher's side."

Shane stiffened as he realized who the man was. "You can't have either of them. Not Clayton and definitely not Allen."

"But zey do not belong to you, no? Clayton is my nephew and Allen belongs to my couzin. Who are you to zay different?"

"I am Clay's god father and Allen's partner. I have more of a..." Shane stopped at the hand on his shoulder, turning to the tall man behind him. "Drè?"

" _I_ have the blood right to claim both Allen and Clayton. I, Andrès DuBois, brother to Sadie DuBois-Gaines, am the only one here who has the right to claim both men. Juls Red and Shane McMahon have the secondary claims."

"Ahhh, but zhere is also one who lays claim to my nephew, Alexander Chevalier, brozher to Alistair Chevalier. Their mozher was of French nobility and choze a lower class commonèr. You should feel honèrd to know zhem."

"Alexander will not fight in the tournament but Clayton, however, will." Juls said softly, her face impassive as the room went silent. "His life partner was attacked when they first got together by one of your own. However, that is not why we are here. We are here because your, _kouzen_ , has broken Règ chanpyona(Tournament rules) and as such must be made to suffer the consequences."

Shane watched as Wellington stepped forward, his grin turning malicious as he glared at Juls. Shane stepped in front of her, eyes narrowed in warning as the other man laughed. "What the fuck is so funny."

"Always want to be the protector and saviour. Did it ever occur to you that you can't save everyone posh boy?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not trying to save her but _you_? She doesn't need me to _save_ her, not from someone like you. A coward who attacks innocent children when they can't have what they want." Shane watched as Wellington turned red in embarrassment and anger. "We are here because per tournament rules I have the right to physically hand you your punishment, if you refuse you will be killed."

"Such harsh rules for such a minor thing."

"Minor is stepping on a bug that did nothing to offend you. This one tried to take bofrè's pitit fi." Juls glanced over at Wellington, giving him a look filled with disdain. "The rules have been explained and were accepted by all parties. If any disagree with our reasons and dispute our right then let them step forward."

Shane looked around the small room, noticing no one moved, not even Wellington. "I will meet you outside in five minutes, if I have to come back in to get you I will beat your ass every step of the way."

"Do not think I am scared of you McMahon, you think because he is with you now that he will stay?! No, I will have him back and there is nothing you..." Wellington's yell was cut short as Shane lunged for him, hands closing around his throat like a vise.

"I told you to keep his name out of your fucking, filthy ass mouth, do you understand me! He is not yours, he is _mine_ and I will kill _anyone_ who thinks they can take him from me!" Shane watched through a red haze as the face in front of him started to turn a dangerously, dark red. "You think you can take him from _me_?! Someone who is better for him than you will ever be! You can not fucking have him, _he chose me_ and that's exactly how it will stay!"

"Shane, Shane release him! Go outside and calm down, there will be plenty of time to release your frustrations. For now, we need him breathing, no fun if he's to weak to fight back."

Shane dropped Wellington, watching as he writhed on the floor gasping for air. Stepping back, he looked at the surprised faces of the other men in the room. "He has ten minutes, the extra five are to make sure he doesn't die yet. If I have to come in and get him I _will_ take it out on each one of you." Turning, Shane walked past Dre and Juls, hands shaking as he left the house and headed towards the jeep. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, steeling himself for the angry man inside.

"Shane?"

Opening his eyes, Shane stared into bright, fear filled blue orbs. "I'm ok, nothing's going to happen for another nine minutes."

"What in the actual hell does that mean? Are you going to have some kind of fight or are you to going to challenge each other? What's go..." A.J frowned as he pulled Shane into the jeep. Running his hands over the shaking shoulders, he wondered what had happened. "Shane what happened, why are you shaking? What did..."

"Clay's blood uncle wants to claim him as his heir in addition to claiming you under your contract requirements for Wellington." Shane sucked in a harsh breath as he tried to calm his temper. He pressed forward, sighing at the firm hands kneading his shoulders. "I can't promise he won't bleed because I swear to you I want to kill him. I can't keep giving this bastard chances to take you or Amber from me, I will not allow that."

"I won't go back to him Shane and I won't subject Ams to him either." A.J pulled Shane closer, sighing at the feel of them pressed together. "What's going to happen tonight? Why are we still here?"

"I'm the Punisher of the club, I enforce the rules if they are ever broken and he keeps breaking them when it comes to you. And Juls is right, am I going to let him walk away again or am I going to deal with it." Shane shifted closer, aware that his focus was beginning to slip from Wellington and the task at hand to the man pressed full length against him. "I need to leave, you're..." He broke off at the first press of their hips together. "No, honey, I need to focus and getting off with you right now won't help with that." Shane shivered against A.J., pressing him back against the seat. "God if we had the time though..."

 _"_ _Mr. McMahon, Mrs. Red is on her way out."_

Sighing, Shane shook his head. "Thank you Alistair, I'll be right there." Turning back to A.J, he gave him a small smile and quick kiss. "Honey?"

"I will not go back to him Shane I don't care what anyone says. Ams and I are not his to keep, we belong to you." A.J stared up into the dark, possessive gaze and let out a soft breath. "You won't..."

"I won't, now stay here while I take care of this, ok? Don't forget, no matter what happens or what you see and hear, you are to stay in the jeep, understood?" When A.J nodded, Shane let out a soft breath. He glanced up at the flash of lights behind the jeep and grinned. "Looks like Seth, Dean, and Bray made it back safely."

A.J turned to his left and blinked in surprise. "How the hell they get here so fast?"

"Private jet, I've gotta go, remember what I said Allen." Shane gave him a hard kiss before leaving the jeep. He glanced at Juls' disapproving frown and shook his head. "Don't want to hear it, honestly, I've heard enough of it."

"Then do what you are supposed to and stop letting this _salo_ walk around unpunished. Has he not done enough for you to give him the full..."

"Stop, Juls, ok I already know what I need to do I don't need you reminding me of what he's done. Seriously, I understand you feel the need to but I plan to take care of this tonight. If he doesn't understand after this then I will make sure he will at the tournament." Shane turned away from the angry scowl she gave him. Juls wasn't like her wife, who was far more compassionate and understanding. However, Shane understood why she was upset. "Look, I can't protect him unless he is physically with me. Should I have made him stay, yes but..."

"Your weakness will be your down fall if you do not focus on the task at hand."

Shane let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to Bray. "Don't fucking start, ok? Like I was telling Juls..."

"Did you truly bring him, of all places, you would let him follow you into the lion's den?" Bray studied Shane, a small grin curving his lips.

"Yes damnit! He refused to stay and if I made him he would have fucking followed me so I had no other choice! Besides, it's the only way I can be sure he is safe." Shane finished, a frown of frustration curving his lips down. "What the fuck is so damn funny."

"Dean would have done the same thing and in a much louder fashion." Glancing back at the jeep, Bray shook his head as Seth and Dean climbed in. "They will keep him inside while we take care of this."

Shane looked back at the jeep, stomach fluttering at the thought of Wellington somehow seeing A.J. "He can't see into the jeep, right?"

"Non frè, they can not see in but he can see out."

Shane nodded as Drè walked up behind him. "He's so damn stubborn. I wish he'd just listen sometimes instead of wanting to argue."

"He is worried about losing you and his fear is justified. Death has come for you twice, Shane, and you have escaped both times."

Shane frowned at Bray's soft comment. "I have no plans to die tonight so come on, let's get this show on the road."

A.J looked up as the doors to the jeep were opened and Dean and Seth looked in. "Guys?"

"Well look what we have here." Dean grinned as he climbed into the front seat. "Hey hey Al my boy, how's it hanging?!"

"Mr. Ambrose, it is as always, a pleasure to see you."

Dean grinned at Alistair before turning to A.J. "Well damn Styles if I'd known that violence turned you on..."

"Fuck you Dean, it only works with Shane so you can kiss my ass." A.J glared at Dean before he noticed Seth watching him. "Seth?"

"You know, Chris is really going to be pissed he missed out on all of this. I mean, he's never really seen a fight like this and Shane is lethal with his punches."

A.J frowned at the brunette as he slowly climbed into the back seat. "What do you mean, Shane's got some pretty hard hits but..." He stopped at Deans laugh and Seth's amused smirk. "Ok what the hell are you two talking about?"

"Look outside the window pretty boy. Don't get to close though, you're more than likely not supposed to be here and not supposed to be seen. Watch how Shane O' let's Wellington have it. You think what he does in the ring is fighting, just wait."

A.J glanced over at Dean before looking out of the rear window. "Is he...i-is Shane really that good?"

"He's Sadie's champion in everything so I would say yeah, he is that good. If he couldn't protect her, Juls wouldn't trust Shane with Sadie whenever she and Wyatt leave town."

A.J nodded as he watched the group outside. He would admit to a sudden thrill at watching Shane standing with the others around the edges of the circle. "He said he was the club punisher..."

"Anyone who fucks up at the club has to deal with him and depending on how he feels depends on what you get."

Glancing over at Dean, A.J frowned. "So if he's in the mood to kill someone..."

"Shane more than likely will use his bare hands."

A.J turned back to the window, resisting the urge to press closer to the glass. "Wells pissed him off before he came outside, I don't know what happened but Shane was...I've never seen him so angry." At Dean's soft chuckle and Seth's sigh, he frowned in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Wellington keeps trying to take you from Shane. Every time he does it Shane gets pissed but sucks it up for you. He can't now because it's come down to the club rules. Since you are Sadie and Drè's brother..."

"And since Wellington agreed to the tournament rules, Shane has to enforce punishment. If Wellington is successful in beating Shane tonight he will have to deal with me and Dean, if not then he gets to recover and meet Shane again in the tournament."

A.J tried to push back the shiver of apprehension that raced down his spine. "Wells carry's a knife on him at all times. If Shane doesn't know..."

"We'll make sure he's taken care of, what we need from you is to stay here with Al and don't cause any trouble." Dean gave A.J a hard look at his silence. "It's not us A.J we just know how Shane O' gets when he's not focused and you make him unfocused, so keep ya' ass in the truck."

"You two are about as bad as Shane." A.J muttered, still watching the group outside. "As long as you two have Shane's back I'll stay here but if I think..."

"If you think he needs help he will have it and you will still keep your ass in the van, understood? You and Chris are always trying to test boundaries. Don't leave the fucking jeep Styles or I'll personally throw your ass back inside."

A.J turned to look at Seth, glaring at him before he took a deep breath and nodded. He had to remind himself that these two men were here to help Shane, even if that meant reminding him where his place was at the moment. "I already promised Shane I'd stay here." Turning back to the glass, he watched as Shane shrugged out of his vest. "Doesn't he need his vest? Seth you can't let Shane fight without some..."

"No one fights with protection so whatever weapon a person tried to hide will be found."

A.J watched as Shane stretched, back muscles flexing with the action. He sucked in a quick breath, face heating as he tried to fight back his reaction.

"You're about as subtle as Chris and Dean."

Not bothering to turn around, A.J bit back a grin. "Fuck you Rollins. Go make sure nothing happens to Shane." As Seth and Dean left the jeep, A.J watched Shane, resisting the urge to press closer to the glass. "Al, is Shane really as brutal as Seth was saying?"

"He has beaten more than his share of opponents."

A.J shook his head, giving Shane a quick once over. He could see the scar from where he'd been stabbed and felt his stomach twist. Watching through the glass, A.J felt his eyes widen at the look on Shane's face. The last time he'd looked at Wellington like that he'd almost choked him to death. A.J started as the windows darkened and the circle was lit up by car lights. Glancing around the group, A.J fought back a rush of pride. Out of everyone present, other than Drè and Seth, Shane was one of the fittest. When he walked further into the circle, A.J moved as close to the window as possible. Taking a deep breath, he watched as Shane flexed, muscles moving beneath his skin as fluid as water. "I'm not going to last through this." Cursing himself for being so stubborn, A.J moved back from the glass and frowned.. "Hey Al, how long do these things usually last?"

"Depends on Mr. McMahon's mood. He was pissed off earlier so this could take awhile, especially since he's using his hands tonight. However with you here, he may not wish to delay things."

A.J fought back the shiver that moved over him, turning to look back out of the window. He knew that once he was done, Shane was going to be running on all cylinders. "I should have stayed at the hotel." A.J whispered. Hands running over the backseat, he shifted against the leather. He knew what watching Shane would do, had forgotten about it actually. Shaking his head, he looked up at someone's shout of surprise. He jerked forward when he noticed Shane grab his side, blood seeping through his fingers. "No..." Reaching for the door handle, A.J was stopped by a soft voice.

"You promised him no matter what, you would remain here."

"But..." A.J felt his stomach churn as he watched Shane standing between Seth and Juls. "They said they would have his back. How, if..."

"It was aimed _for_ his back, they got his side because he turned."

A.J felt his hands shaking as he turned to glare at Wells. "Smug bastard, he's always been a dirty player. Always gets down and dirty whenever he wants something. Just like his fucking cousin, Sydney." A.J glared at the graying, raven headed man. He jerked back when Sydney suddenly turned, his bright silver gaze directly on A.J. "Al, you're, uh, y-you're sure they can't see in here?"

"As far as they know I am the only one left in the jeep."

A.J nodded, turning from the other man back to Shane. "Stubborn bastard." He muttered as Shane lifted his arm. A.J saw the bright white bandage wrapped around his midsection and bit back the sound that rose in his throat. "Does he fight wounded often? I-I mean, will Shane still..."

"He's actually been through worse, to be honest. This is minor for Mr. McMahon, Mrs. Red, and Mr. Wyatt. Ms. Nattie isn't usually involved, she prefers to stay with Ms. Sadie."

A.J nodded, running a shaky hand through is hair. He wanted to get out and help Shane, to make sure nothing else happened to him. "Why can't I hear what they're saying?"

"Are you sure you want to, that Wellington character keeps taunting Mr. McMahon and he's using you to do it."

"I want to hear what they're saying." A.J waited as Alistair rolled down the front windows far enough to hear. "Thanks Al." He whispered as he watched the circle. This time Shane's back was towards Seth and Dean while Wellington danced around. "Bastard, thinks he's gotten to Shane. He doesn't know just how stubborn his ass his." He stiffened when Wellington suddenly stopped, head tilted towards Sydney before turning towards the jeep.

 _"_ _Are you sure he is not here? You wouldn't fight so hard if he were, would you?"_

 _"_ _Doesn't matter where he is, the point is that you've been allowed to disrespect us long enough. You agreed to the Tournament and the rules but can't seem to follow them. I'm here to punish you for that."_

 _"_ _Would you be so smug if he were not here?"_

 _"_ _You must not know me to well. I keep telling you to stop talking about him and you refuse. You seem to think that your little scratch has put me down, guess again. Now step your ass into the center of the circle like a man or would you rather face a lady?"_

A.J watched as Wellington glared at Shane. Then he smiled, the expression one he recognized from the past. The next words out of Wells mouth made A.J pale as he listened to the angry voice.

 _"_ _You think that just because you have been_ fucking _him that you have the right to claim him?! You do not even_ know _him as I do! I know everything there is to know about him, I am the one who created him!"_

 _"_ _You are the bastard who stole his life from him! You took his life from him and forced him to endure what_ you _wanted him to! You know why he will never leave me? Because I gave him a_ choice! _I gave him the choice to decide what he wanted and he still has the choice! He will_ never _leave me because I will always give him a choice!"_

 _"_ _Then you are dumber than I thought and that is why I will show him tonight that_ I _am better for him than_ you _!"_

A.J watched as Shane turned a light red, his temper beginning to show. "Deep breathes honey, don't let him get to you." He whispered, fighting back the desire to yell at Wells himself. When the two men finally moved to the center of the circle, A.J held his breath as Wells threw the first punch...and missed. "Shane's going to beat the shit out of him." A.J grinned as he watched the fight. He couldn't help the reaction he had to watching Shane, especially since it's been a while since he's seen Shane in a real fight. When Shane hit Wellington with a triple that sent him down, A.J let out a harsh breath. Shrugging out of his jacket, he leaned back against the seat. "Al, raise the windows and start the jeep." As the privacy screen was raised, A.J undid his jeans and gasped in relief. "Now just to wait for him to get in here."

Shane glared down at the other man, fists clenched at his sides. "If you come near him again I will not be so kind. This is the _last_ and _final_ warning to you and your idiotic bunch of cohorts. If _any_ of you come near him or anyone he is associated with, you will reap worse than what was given tonight."

Turning, Shane walked over to the jeep, blood rushing through his veins, adrenaline making him light headed. As he jerked opened the door, he looked at the man sitting in the back. "Alistair...drive... _now_." Shane climbed into the back of the jeep closing the door behind him. "He can't have you, no matter what he tried to do, _you_ belong to _me_."

"I belong to you and only you Shane." A.J watched as Shane moved over him, panting with excitement. "Hurry up and..." He groaned as Shane kissed him, hard and possessive. He shoved at his jeans, gasping as he was flipped around on the seat. "Shane..."

"Fuck, I know, hold on." Shane sucked in a quick breath as he tried to calm down. "We should wait until..." Shane broke off as A.J pressed back against him. Undoing his cargo's, Shane held A.J still a he pressed forward, growling at the pleasure that raced down his spine. The burning need to claim A.J., to mark him as his... "How did..." Shane groaned as he slid into A.J., hissing at how tight he was.

"T-the entire fight, you, ha, y-you were pissed off. I could see it a-and I knew..." A.J bit back a moan as Shane thrust harder. He didn't want Alistair to hear them but it seemed Shane felt differently.

"Why are you being so quiet then? Who is listening to you but me?" Shane lifted his hand and brought it down hard on A.J.'s ass. When he jerked forward, Shane grinned. "Your worried about Alistair hearing us."

A.J panted as Shane repeated the action, body thrumming as he struggled to keep his focus. "Shane...w-wait..." He was to close to going over and if Shane kept it up with the spanking...

"No, you will come for me how I want you to or you won't come until we're back at the hotel." Shane watched as A.J struggled to hold on, running a hand up his back, across his shoulders, and over his neck. "Allen?" Shane slid a hand up into A.J.'s hair and tightened his grip. "Answer me."

"Yes, Shane, wh-what ever you say just, please..." A.J pressed back as Shane's thrust turned harsh. He couldn't help the sound that left him as Shane pulled his hair. Pushing up off of the seat, A.J felt his eyes close as he let Shane have his way. Moaning in pleasure, he swallowed at the feel of a large hand sliding around his throat. He didn't flinch away from the touch, simply let his head fall back, offering to Shane whatever he wanted to take.

Shane growled low at the action, half aware that they were in the back of a jeep. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against the crook of A.J.'s neck before sliding his hand up, encircling his throat with a light touch. "If he _ever_ touches you again I will kill him. If you ever want to leave I will not stop you but I will not make it easy." Shane tightened his hold, watching as A.J.'s flush darkened. "If I _ever_ find that you've left me for _him_ , I'll kill you both."

A.J shivered as he tried to fight back the hot wave moving over him. He nodded at Shane's words, to far gone to be able to speak. When the hand on his hip slid across his stomach and down, A.J let out a soft whimper. One touch...one touch was all it was going to take for him to fall over the edge. "Shane, honey, please I-I don't..."

Shane pulled A.J back, kissing him as he thrust harder. The desperate need to erase Wellington from A.J.'s memory ate at him. The thought that this man felt he had the right to take A.J from him... "You belong to me, Allen."

"To you, Shane, I-I belong to you."

Shane wrapped a hand around A.J.'s swollen cock, holding him tightly as he stroked up and down. "Come on baby, I know you want to cum. It was a brutal fight and it took everything in me not to kill him." Shane whispered darkly, aware that A.J was on the edge. Pushing A.J down against the seat, Shane couldn't stop the wild thrusting of his hips. Panting in harsh breaths, he felt his focus narrow to the writhing man beneath him. Sliding his hand over A.J.'s throat, Shane jerked forward as A.J tightened around him. "Christ, Allen, you're..." He shuddered as his orgasm slammed into, forcing him to press deep as his jaw clenched, throat closing around the sound that threatened to leave him.

A.J gasped in relief as Shane came, he didn't stop moving as Shane shuddered over him. Hips still pressed back against Shane's, A.J took advantage and thrust back twice, relishing the sounds that left Shane. When he thrust forward in return, A.J let out a harsh gasp as he felt his orgasm wash over him.

"I love you honey, no matter what, I will always love you."

It was enough...A.J arched back as he came, Shane's name leaving his lips on a shivering whisper. He felt the strong arms wrapped around him, held on to Shane as he twisted with pleasure. He wouldn't let Wells win this time, not as long as he had Shane. As long as the man behind him gave him the security and safety he both needed and craved, he'd never leave Shane and not ever for Wellington. "Love you Shane." A.J shivered at the hot press of Shane's lips against his neck. Sighing as he was pulled back against a broad chest, A.J felt his eyes droop. "Shane?"

"Mmmmm..."

A.J grinned at the soft hum, groaning as he was moved from the floor to the seat. "We need to get you back to the hotel, your side is beginning to turn red." Adjusting his clothes, A.J ran his hands over Shane's side. "You're so god damn stubborn I could have sworn you said nothing would happen."

"Never said that, these things happen." Shane blinked down at his side. He looked up at A.J and sighed at the angry expression. "Honey, I'm..."

"You're not sorry. Fuck you for even saying it because you're not sorry." A.J looked around for Shane's bag and frowned to find it missing. "How the hell am I supposed to clean you up now?"

"First aid kit, middle console." Shane eased back with a soft hiss of pain. "He caught me by surprise, the bastard. Kept saying he still had a claim to you. How could you have dated someone like him?" Shane looked at A.J as he opened the first aid kit with a soft huff. "Allen, you're just...h-how could you have fallen..."

"He wasn't like this, not at first. I mean, there was a time when Wells was...h-he used to be different, then he spent the summer with his cousin's and things changed." A.J cut the bandage wrapped around Shane, trying to be as gentle as possible. "He never would tell me what happened, why things changed but when he, uh, a-after he forced me I just...I never asked again." Peeling the bloody gauze away from Shane's skin, A.J fought back the sound that rose in his throat. "You can't keep doing this Shane, I can't lose you because of someone else's desire to take you from me." Hands shaking, A.J tried not to think about how close to Shane's stomach this wound was. He didn't look up at the silent man watching him, opting to clean his wound in silence.

Shane watched as A.J cleaned and rebandaged his wound. He kept silent as he watched A.J., expression impassive. Lifting his right arm, Shane ran his fingers through A.J.'s hair. "You're always cranky when you get to miss out on all of the fun."

"That's not fucking fun Shane, that's so far from fun that I don't even..." A.J broke off with a huff as he was pulled onto Shane's lap."Stop, you'll open..."

"Honey, look at me." When ocean blue stared up at Shane, he sighed. "I wasn't trying to worry you, this is why we have our partners stay at home. To have to see us go through this is not something we wish for. Do you think I enjoy fighting? As much as it turns you on, there are other ways for me to do that without getting violent." Running a hand across A.J.'s back, Shane sighed as the hotel finally came into view. "You're worried and I understand but Allen..."

"You don't know him like I do Shane, he will do his best to kill you to get to me and I can't..."

"He won't get to me and you nor Amber will lose me, ok?" Shane watched as A.J struggled with his answer, torn between his pride of Shane and his worry for Shane. "Listen, if it will make you feel better I'll have Kevin with me from now on. Or maybe E and Kofi wouldn't mind tagging along with us."

"Really? I mean E and Kofi would enjoy it I'm sure but uh, a-are you sure about Kevin? I mean didn't he just join?" A.J leaned back as the jeep pulled into the garage, frowning as he glanced back behind them. "They've been behind us this whole time?"

"Yeah, they knew not to follow me." Shane whispered as he nuzzled against A.J.'s neck. "God you smell good."

A.J shuddered as Shane ran a hand across his stomach. "Shane, wait, we need to..." He drifted off as Shane pulled him closer, hips moving of their own accord as his head dropped back.

"We'll check on Amber then go to bed, I'm not hungry for anything or anyone but you." Shane wrapped an arm around A.J.'s waist, holding him close as the door was opened and Alistair's head appeared. "Call up, tell them we're on our way up and that..."

"Tell Clayton to be ready, Shane's been stabbed again and make sure that no one followed us. Alistair, I don't care how you do it but get the cleaners in here to clean the vehicles and have them ready for next week."

A.J looked up at the sound of Juls' voice, sighing as he climbed off of Shane's lab. "Come on tiger, lets get you upstairs and in bed."

Shane eased away from the seat, holding in the groan of pain that threatened to leave him. Stepping out of the jeep, Shane stumbled back, closing his eyes as he forced himself to stay upright. He turned at the hand pressed against his arm, brow furrowing as he tried to focus on the worried gaze in front of him. "Allen..."

A.J watched as Shane slowly slid down the side of the jeep, eyes widening in surprise as he reached for him. "Shane? Shane what's wrong, what the fuck..." He grabbed Shane, struggling to keep him on his feet. He jerked in surprise when Seth grabbed Shane under his arms and Dean picked up his legs. "Be careful with him guys, his side..."

"We know, just hurry up and go call the elevator, it's not like Shane O' here is light as a feather."

A.J glanced back at Dean, frowning as he and Seth shuffled onto the elevator. "I don't care how heavy he is just make sure you don't fucking drop him." A.J waited impatiently for the elevator to stop on their floor, sighing in frustration when the cab seemed to move slower than usual. "Can we not move any faster?" He muttered, glancing back at Shane's pale face, A.J felt his stomach twist. "I should have insisted..."

"They wont' listen to you, not after something like that. Bloods running to high and they're pumped off of adrenaline. You either had sex or a fight and if I had to guess, Shane O' here went with the sex."

Flushing, A.J glanced up at Dean, scowling at the knowing smirk on his face. "How the fuck..."

"Cause Wyatt is the same way. The sex is great after but if they've been wounded then it's hell because they're coming down off the high."

"You make it sound worse than it is."

A.J turned at Seth's amused tone, frowning as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Well if he's going to do this every time then..."

"Don't have sex immediately after then. Chris will tell you it's not easy, especially if you don't know what's going on. There've been times when I'd get home and he'd be waiting with a med kit, no questions but it got to him and..." Seth sighed as they carried Shane down the hall. "That's how you two ended up together, he was tired of bandaging me up and not knowing why."

A.J shook his head as he slid his key card through the reader. "Chris could never get over seeing you bloody, said it made him worry about losing you but you didn't seem to notice or care." A.J pushed the door open and looked around for Clay. "Clayton!" He rushed inside, heading to the back to clear off the bed, A.J called out to Seth and Dean. "Back here guys, you can put him..." He broke off as they struggled to get Shane into the room and on the bed. "Be careful with him, he may be out but I need him here."

"You sound like Chris." Seth sighed shaking his head. He and Dean laid Shane on the bed as gently as possible before he turned back to A.J. "Call me if you need to or call Chris if Shane can't reach me. I need to make sure his sparkly ass hasn't..." Seth broke off as his cell rang, pulling it out he grinned as he turned to the door, answering the phone. "Hang on sweetheart." Turning back to A.J he nodded. "I'll have him call you when we get off the phone, till then make sure Shane eats when he wakes up and get plenty of water in him. He'll be dehydrated and you're going to need rest too." Seth headed for the door but paused when A.J called his name. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, I-I mean for tonight. Tell Chris I'm sorry but I, um, I really appreciate you two being here a-and having his back." A.J looked up at Seth, could see the small grin on his lips and nodded. "I'll make sure he eats and gets some rest."

"Good, now if you two are done with your eye sex moment let's get the fuck out of here Seth. Wyatt is waiting for me and Chris is waiting for you." Dean grinned as he walked over to the door. "Styles, you did good tonight, know it took everything to stay in the jeep and we're sorry Shane got hurt but you did real good by not coming out. Things would have gotten worse if you had."

"I promised him I wouldn't." A.J watched the sleeping man, running a shaky hand over his chest. "If this is going to happen every time he gets into a fight I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"You're a wrestler Styles, you better get used to Shane O' getting hurt more. Especially as long as your ex is running around and trying to kidnap you. Good thing we're leaving town soon."

"Hey, is New Day coming with us, I mean Xavier's girlfriend..." A.J looked up at Dean's dark laugh. "Dean?"

"Wyatt will take care of that, you worry about big man on the bed. You need us call or have Juls or Sadie call, we owe Shane a lot and this is our way of paying him back."

A.J watched as Dean turned and left the room, leaving Seth standing in the doorway on the phone. "Seth?"

"Chris said he'd call you in the morning, right now he's busy raking me over the coals."

A.J sighed as he shook his head. "Tell him I said thank you for letting you be here and I'll talk to him in the morning." When Seth turned to leave the room, A.J called him back. "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to keep Sydney away from Chris, he's a lot like Wells. If he wants him..." A.J frowned as he watched Seth.

"Yeah, we know that's why I'm headed back tonight. Take care of Shane, we'll see you two later."

As Seth left the room, A.J turned back to Shane and frowned. He needed to get him out of his clothes but didn't want to wake him. Sighing, A.J moved to the foot of the bed and removed Shane's shoes and socks. He climbed back on to the large mattress and studied the sleeping man in front of him. Shane wasn't wearing his vest or a shirt, both having come off earlier. He did however have his cargo's on and A.J debated on how to get them off until Clay opened the door.

"Uncle Allen, mom said Uncle Shane was hurt again? Do you need my help or..."

"Come help me undress him, I don't want him to sleep in these pants. He'll get hot and..." A.J broke off as Clay walked over to the bed. "Clay?" He frowned at his nephews silence. "What is it?"

"Leave him in them Uncle Allen, if you move him it may reopen his wound. It's not to deep thankfully but it's enough that what ever healing it's done so far is keeping it from bleeding. I'll put something on it, change the bandages, and leave some medication. You two more than likely will sleep in so mom and I will watch Amber. Alex has a ten o'clock meeting so we'll stay here, if that's ok?"

A.J nodded, watching as Clay worked while he talked. Shrugging out of his jacket, he undressed before heading to the bathroom. "Clay, it won't become infected, will it? I mean, since it's shallow there isn't a chance..." Walking out of the bathroom, A.J pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "Can he get sick?"

"Yes and no but as long as we keep it clean and him fed then we should be good."

Nodding, A.J watched as Clay rebandaged Shane's wound then headed to the door. "Clay?"

"Yeah Uncle Allen?"

He looked up at the young man standing in the doorway, a rush of pride moving over him as he grinned at his nephew. "Thanks, I mean that, if you hadn't been here..." A.J sighed as he looked down at Shane. "I can't lose him so you're being here is the best thing right now. You and Sadie stay close to Ams, I'm going to lay down for a few before Shane wakes up." He started in surprise when he was hugged from behind. Turning he smiled at Clay. "Clay?"

"Thanks Uncle Allen, seriously, I mean that you and Uncle Shane have been a huge help so anything I can do I will."

"Watch over your cousin and mother for me. Ask Sadie to put us a plate back too, please? I'll get it once we wake up." When Clay nodded and left the room, A.J turned back towards the bed and the sleeping man there. "You're a real asshole you know that? I swear if anything happens to you..." A.J broke off as he climbed into bed next to Shane. Easing down beside him as gently as possible, A.J pulled the sheets up and around them. "I love you, stubborn ass that you are but I can't lose you Shane. Not to Wells and if giving him what he wants will get him to leave you alone then so be it. I don't want you to keep getting hurt because of me." He stiffened at the arm the slid around his waist, searching the relaxed face close to his. "Shane?"

"Mmm."

A.J felt a slow grin curve his lips as Shane slowly turned towards him. "Love you."

Shane gave a soft hum of acknowledgment, pulling A.J back against him. "Love you too honey, come here sleep with me."

A.J gave him a soft, watery chuckle. "Yeah, I'll sleep with you." He whispered, the underlying question not going unnoticed. Looking Shane over, A.J decided he wouldn't do anything until they woke up later and he'd seen his daughter. Until then, he was going to enjoy his time with Shane no matter what happens next.


	22. The Divorce of Sydney Bordèux

A.J stretched, groaning as he reached out to his left and froze. Eyes snapping open in surprise, he turned to find the space next to him empty. "Shane?" He sat up as he looked around the semi dark room. He tried to remember what happened after he'd drifted off earlier but his mind was fuzzy. Turning at the sound of laughter, A.J looked towards the bedroom door. "Ams?!" He started in surprise when the door was thrown open and a flash of blond raced into the room.

"Daddy look what Shane got me! I got a dolly, a dolly dat looks like me!"

A.J hugged Amber, laughing as they tumbled back on the bed. "Let me see, does she really look just like you or is there a difference?"

"Like me, same hair n' eyes and laughs like me!"

Glancing over at the silent man standing in the doorway, A.J felt his face heat at his look of interest. "Shane?"

"I woke up hungry and didn't want to wake you. Amber was already up so we, ummm, we..."

"I ate pancakes wif Shane daddy! He let me cut dem too!"

A.J grinned at his daughter's excitement, studying the small doll she held out to him. He blinked in surprise to see that Amber had been right. The doll looked exactly like her, from the blonde hair to her bright blue eyes. When she pressed the doll's stomach, he started at the giggle that left the toy. "How..."

"I have a friend that specializes in electronics and Amber wanted a new doll..." Shane sighed at the grin that curved A.J.'s lips, shaking his head with a small smile. "It's not exactly a pony but..."

"Lisa is going to kill us for spoiling her like this." A.J grinned as he adjusted his position. "Come back to bed?"

Shane shook his head, enjoying the image of father and daughter relaxing together. "I will but there's something I have to do first."

A.J frowned but nodded as Shane turned and left the room. Turning back to Amber, he gave her a soft smile. "Tell me what kind of pancakes did you get?" He listened as she described her breakfast to him, grinning at the story she told. By the time Amber had calmed down, she was dozing against A.J.'s chest, her doll clutched tightly in her hand. "You know baby, daddy was thinking about something." When she looked up at him, he smiled. "I, ummm, h-how would you feel about Shane being a part of our family?" When her eyes widened in surprise, A.J held his breath. "Ams?"

"I would have three daddy's? You, Shane, and Patrick also?!"

At her excited flush, A.J grinned. "Well, I guess so if that's ok with you?" When she threw her arms around his neck, A.J sighed in relief. He hadn't been to sure of her reaction but after watching them together, A.J was positive Shane was perfect for Amber as much as he was for him. "Well is that a yes baby girl?"

"Ash and Dom will be my brover's?"

Letting out a light laugh, A.J hugged her close. "Well as long as it's ok with Shane and the boys, yeah, I think they wouldn't mind being your brothers." He grinned at the happy squeal, falling back on the bed as he was peppered with happy kisses. "Yes baby girl, daddy wants to know..."

"Yes daddy! I get three daddy's and two brovers! I get three daddy's and two brovers!"

A.J couldn't help laughing as Amber jumped around on the large bed, her voice filling the room with the happy chant. Looking up at the door, A.J frowned, wondering where Shane had gone. "Ok sweetheart let me go get dressed then we can go find Shane. Think he might have gotten lost on his way back to see us."

"Shane has a surrise for daddy!"

Blinking in confusion, A.J glanced from the door to his daughter. "Ams, honey, what is Shane up to?"

"Surrise for daddy, Shane said he was gonna make daddy smile 'gain."

Nodding, A.J headed over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Well, let me get changed then we will go find out about this surprise, alright?" When she nodded, he walked over and gave her a kiss. "Stay here for me, ok? Don't want you going anywhere without me." Turning towards the bathroom, A.J glanced back at the small figure in the middle of the large bed. Shaking his head, he pushed the door close, making sure he could still see out if needed. He didn't have time for a shower, anticipation running along his nerves at the thought of a surprise. "It's not my birthday yet so what is Shane up to?" Glancing in the mirror, A.J frowned at his reflection.

Surprises from Shane weren't like the ones he'd get from Wellington. A.J knew the difference, he really did but the thought of not knowing still scared him. He'd been in control of his life long before meeting Shane and now...now he just didn't know anymore.

"Daddy?"

Turning, A.J looked down at the smiling face of his daughter. "Yeah baby girl, what's on that beautiful mind of yours?"

"There is a man with red hair ov'r der. He said he wants Shane."

A.J frowned as he turned from the mirror to look at Amber. "Red hair, there isn't anyone with red hair with us Ams."

"Uh huh, he's ov'r der daddy!"

A.J frowned as he looked around the bathroom door, freezing as Jesse's back came into view. Pulling Amber into the room, A.J closed the door as quietly as possible. "Did he see you sweetie, did the man talk to you?"

"No daddy, he was on the telepone."

A.J couldn't help smiling as her voice dropped to a whisper. "Good girl, what I need you to do now is go find either Shane, Clay, or Aunt Sadie. Can you do that for me, find one of them and tell them that daddy needs to see them, ok?"

"Ok daddy. Can I take dolly wif me?"

Looking down at the small toy, he nodded. "Just be as quiet as possible for me, ok?" When she nodded, he let out a soft breath. "Daddy's going to go talk to the man in the room. When I open the door, you stay where he can't see you, ok?"

"Ok daddy."

A.J stared at the wide eyed blond in front of him. _Where in the hell was Shane and how had Jesse been able to get into their suite?_ Pulling Amber close, he gave her a tight hug. "No matter what baby girl you don't speak to anyone you do not know, understand? Daddy doesn't want someone taking you from him or Shane."

"Ok daddy. Are we playin' hide n' seek?"

"Yeah baby, you make sure you hide until daddy and the stranger leave the room, ok? You get to the door and outside to find Shane." When she nodded, blond curls dancing around her face, A.J sighed. "Daddy will make sure you're ok, just don't let them find you angel."

"I won' daddy, I hide real good then go fin' Shane."

"Good girl, now stay here until daddy and the other man are talking." A,J stared down at the bright blue eyes exactly like his own. From the first time he saw her he'd been in love with those eyes and her smile. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss against her forehead. Letting out a soft sigh, A.J picked her up and set her down on the toilet. "Don't forget, don't talk to anyone you do not know, ok?" When she nodded, he turned off the sound for her doll. "Don't want baby doll to give you away."

Taking a deep breath, A.J stood up, running a hand through her hair, he smiled. When a knock sounded on the door, he started in surprise. "Yeah?!" Picking Amber up, A.J opened the shower door and set her down. "Don't forget baby, don't come out until you hear us leave the room ok?"

"Ok daddy."

When the knock sounded again, A.J took a deep breath, easing the shower door close to hide her small frame. "Who the hell is it and why the..." He stopped at the sight of Jesse and Sydney standing in front of him. "How did you get in here, where..." Opening the door wide enough to step out, A.J looked at the two men.

"Your little boy toy is downstairs. Where is she Allen, make this easy for you and for me. Tell me where she is as well as my grandson. I want Etiènne's heir with me, with his family."

A.J glared at Sydney, stomach churning as he slowly moved away from the bathroom door. "Why, so you can fuck him up as bad as you did Wells?" He watched as the silver gaze narrowed on him. "You can go to hell if you think I'm going to let you take either my daughter or nephew." He moved through the bedroom door, watching both men as they followed him. "You can both get the hell out, Amber and Clay aren't here."

"Ah but they will be soon then? Good good, I wish to see him, I hear he is a fine doctor and would love to..."

"He doesn't need your help or money, Sadie and Juls take care of Clay just fine on their own." A.J glared at Sydney, angry at his implication towards Clay's situation. "Your family didn't even want to be bothered with Clay to begin with so why now? Why..."

"Because his great grandfather demands it. He refused to name an heir until Etiènne's heir was found. Since Clayton is of my own blood it is up to me to present him to my grandfather. As for your daughter, since you would deny Beau his right to you he will exercise his rights to your daughter."

"You can't fucking have them, Shane's already told you, I'm pretty sure Sadie has told you, and _I'm_ telling you. Clayton and Amber Jessica are staying with their family. If you think we're just going to let you take them then you can guess again." A.J turned to the two men now standing across from him in the kitchen. He watched as they exchanged a look before Jesse turned and headed back down the hall. "What in the fuck is he looking for now?"

"Your daughter of course, do you think I would have come up here if I hadn't had confirmation that she was here? He saw you two before he called me, knew that your little boyfriend was not here. So again, make this easy for us all. Where is Amber Jessica, Allen?"

"Daddy?"

A.J turned at the sound of Amber's voice, the fear on her face making his chest constrict. "Let her go Jesse, put her down before..." He watched as Amber paled, eyes widening as the arm around her tightened. "If you hurt her I'll..."

"You will either do as you are told or we will make sure this is as painful as possible for you."

A.J glared at Sydney as he moved towards him, glancing over at his daughter and the man holding her. "What do you want with us Sydney, Wells and I aren't together anymore, haven't been for a fucking long time." He needed to find a way to get Amber away from Jesse and if that meant having to play along with their game, he would.

"You know why I want you both, you belong to Beau just as Clayton belongs with me. I lost Etiènne, I will _not_ lose his only son."

"That has nothing to do with me, my daughter, or nephew! What the hell is wrong with you and your family?! When someone tells you _no_ why can't you accept that as..." He broke off with a gasp as a hand gripped his jaw, fingers squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

"The _witch_ enchanted my son, took him from us, _turned_ him against us so that anything we said seemed a lie. She convinced him to move out and marry her, thought we didn't know what was going on. Then she came up pregnant..."

A.J watched as Jesse turned, heart racing as he watched him carry Amber towards the door. "Where are you taking her."

"To the car, you won't cooperate any other way and I am ready to leave this place."

"Wait, you can't take her, please, leave my daughter here, I'll go just..." A.J gasped as Sydney's grip turned punishing. He kept his gaze on Amber's blond head, watching as Jesse ran a hand over the bright curls. "Don't you touch her, you son of a bitch."

"Watch your language in front of a lady, especially one so young. You will not taint her with your country ways."

A.J watched as Jesse opened the door to the suite and left, the door closing with a soft click behind them. "Where are you taking her, you have to let me go with her." He felt his heart racing as he stared at the closed door. "Please, you can have anything you want just let me go with my daughter." Turning back to look at Sydney, A.J saw the look of interest in his eyes. Pulling back, he sucked in a quick breath as he was shoved against the fridge.

"I can see why he wants you so badly, those eyes would make anyone want to see more. I wonder, do they darken when you reach la petite mort? Or do they lighten with your plaisir? I wonder what else it is about you that makes Beau unable to let you go?"

A.J stared at Sydney, the stories Chris told him racing through his head. "My daughter..." He tried to hold back the shiver that raced down his spine, refusing to give this man the satisfaction of seeing his fear. "Where..." When Sydney jerked him forward, A.J stumbled in surprise. Planting his feet, he pulled back, hissing as Sydney's nails scrapped across his skin. "You two have that bad, always trying to make me bleed."

"Ah, _now_ I see why he want's you. If you wish to see your daughter I would suggest you come with me."

When he was pressed back against the fridge, A.J let out a grunt of pain, blinking to clear his vision. "You bastard, if you don't take your hand's off of me Shane's..."

"Going to do nothing, I could take you right here and there would be nothing he could do. _I_ do not fight in the tournaments, _he_ does. I am not bound by the same rules as the warriors."

A.J moved back from the hand sliding down his stomach, gaze narrowing in warning as Sydney's face took on a familiar expression. "Don't fucking touch me Sydney, I'm not one of your god damn play things."

"If you were you would know manners and be disciplined for your misbehavior. Since you are correct, you are not mine I can not punish you but trust me, if it were left up to me you would suffer for your insolence!"

When Sydney slammed his head against the fridge, A.J blinked, trying to clear his vision as quickly as possible. He started when Sydney grabbed him, pulling him from the room and down the hall. "Where the fuck..."

"I swear no one in your family seems to fucking listen, do they?"

Letting out a soft breath of relief, A.J looked up to see Shane standing in front of them. "Shane, Amber..."

"Is safe. Honey you have bruises on your face, did he mark you?" Shane held the silver gaze of the man in front of him, rage making him shake. "Did he put his hands on you, Allen?" He could still hear Amber's screams as she ran towards Clay, blond head bright in the half empty lobby.

" _Clay! Clay help me! Da' bad man hurt daddy!"_

 _"_ _Uncle Shane, isn't that Amber?"_

Shane had looked up from the paper he was signing to see the bright blue eyes wide with tears of fear.

 _"_ _Amber?"_

 _"_ _Shane! Da' bad man, he hurt daddy! Shane daddy said tell you da' bad man are in da' room! Da' man wif da' red hair n' black hair!"_

Shane had looked up in time to see Clayton land a punch to Jesse's midsection, his usually smiling face red with anger. "Allen, I'll ask you one..."

"Yes." A.J saw the moment Shane's temper snapped. Jerking back from Sydney, he ducked as a fist struck the other man in the jaw.

"I keep having to repeat myself to your family." Shane snarled as he moved over the kneeling man, chest heaving with his anger. _"Keep your fucking hands off of him_! After last night I could have _sworn_ I told you and your cousin to stay away from them! And yet, _here we are_!" Shane glared as Sydney slowly got to his feet. "I told you if _any_ of you come near them I would make you pay for it."

"You would not _dare_ lay a finger on me. Do you know what would happen to you if..."

"He does not have to do anything, _I_ will do what he can not, Sydney Bordèux."

Shane turned to find Sadie standing behind him, her expression blank as she walked past him. "Sadie."

"Take Allen and Amber and leave. Alistair is downstairs with the car, I will deal will Sydney."

"You stay away from me witch, you are the reason my son turned his back on me!"

Shane watched as Sydney jerked A.J in front of him, a knife going to his throat. "One cut...one _god damn drop of blood_ is all it will take for me to snap your fucking neck!"

"When you see Etiènne, Sydney, give him my love will you?"

Shane watched as Sadie walked up to the two men, Sydney slowly relaxing his hold on the knife. He slowly moved forward, reaching for A.J as Sadie continued to stare at Sydney. "Allen?"

A.J watched the exchange between his sister and Sydney, until Sydney's eyes widened as he looked behind them. Turning, A.J let out a soft breath of relief. "Clay...Amber." He walked over to Clay and took Amber from him, hugging her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ok baby, did they hurt you or..."

"Clay hit da bad man wif a stick daddy! He said dey were ass holes for hurtin' you!"

A.J couldn't hold in his surprised laugh at Amber's words, glancing up at Clay then to Shane. He stepped back from the dark look on Shane's face, stomach churning as Shane moved forward. "Shane?"

"Go with Clay to the car, Sadie and I will take care of this." Shane could feel his temper spiking out of control as he looked A.J over. He didn't miss the bruises beginning to form on A.J.'s jaw and neck. "This family can't seem to keep their hands off of you."

"Shane, don't..." A.J reached for him, glancing at the pair standing behind him. He didn't miss the small blade now held in Sadie's hands. "Please, come with..."

Shane cut off the soft request with a hard kiss. "Go downstairs with Clayton, we will be there in a few." Shane looked up at the silent man before looking back at A.J. "I need you three as far away from him as possible. Call Drè and have him meet us at the house. I will be down in a few, alright?" When A.J nodded, Shane turned him towards the elevator, watching as A.J., Clay, and Amber disappeared down the hall. Turning, he glowered at the man behind him. "You and your god damn family don't seem to understand me when I say stay away from him."

"You can not claim him, he belongs to another just as Clayton belongs to my family."

"Clay belongs to _me._ He is my son, I gave birth to him and as such can deny you the right to him. You nor your family have any say when it comes to his life. I offered you the chance and all of you turned your backs on me. Tried to convince everyone that he was _not_ Etiènne's child, until you saw him. You can not have Clayton and I will not allow you to take Amber as well."

Shane watched as Sydney's face turned a light red. Shaking his head, he stood back as Sadie slowly lowered her right arm. "Sadie?"

"I know trust me I do."

Shane watched with an impassive expression as Sadie reached up and slapped Sydney, moments before a blade slide across his neck. He didn't flinch at the action or the sounds leaving the dying man. Shane simply stood there and waited until Sadie stood up from laying Sydney down and wiped off her blade.

"Se pou vwayaj ou pran ou tounen nan yon sèl bagay ki te fè lavi ou ranpli. Apre lannwit sa a, pouvwa pou ou pou tout tan ap soufri nan lanfè ak konesans la ke ou pa merite. Mouri, Sydney Bordèux, ak konesans ke pwòp frè ou asasinen pitit gason ou a kenbe l 'lwen lajan an fanmi an. Ou te fache sou moun sa a mal tan sa a tout antye. Koulye a, Sydney, ou ka ale dwe ak pitit gason ou lan. Ankò, bay Etiènne renmen mwen."(May your journey take you back to the one thing that made your life complete. After this night, may your soul forever be tormented in hell with the knowledge that you are not worthy. Die, Sydney Bordèux, with the knowledge that your own brother murdered your son to keep him away from the family money. You were angry at the wrong person this entire time. Now, Sydney, you can go be with your son. Again, give Etiènne my love.)

Shane watched as Sadie lifted her hand, kneeling beside the gasping man. "Se pou nanm ou beni sou vwayaj li yo, se pou dife yo gide ou nan rekonpans etènèl ou."(May your soul be blessed on its journey, may the fireflies guide you to your eternal reward.) Shane didn't blink as he watched the blade sink into Sydney's chest. He didn't blink as the other man gasped in pain, trying to fight off the blade.

"I only wanted the only one who looked like my son."

"You can not have Clay, not after how we were treated once he was born. Do not worry Sydney, your brother and his son will be joining you shortly."

Shane stood by as Sadie stabbed Sydney one last time. "And that's for beating up Chris five years ago." He whispered under his breath. Turning, Shane followed Sadie down the hall headed towards the elevator. "You know we're going to really have to pay for that to be cleaned up."

"Then we will pay for it and be done. Come, we had plans that had to be changed due to the interruption."

Shane sighed as he pulled out his phone and made a call. By the time the conversation had ended, they were standing outside waiting on the car. "Are we still on for tonight?" When she nodded, Shane let out a deep breath. "Will you give him the small box?"

"Yes, if that is your wish."

"Yes, right now anything that needs to be done will have to be done in the next two days. His birthday is coming up and I don't want anything to go wrong." Watching as Drè pulled up, Shane waited for the car to stop before opening the door. "I will meet you back at the house. We need to stop somewhere first."

"Don't be to long, Jones was unwilling to leave without you so he and Amber are waiting."

Shane nodded before closing the door. When his phone sounded with an alert, he glanced down at the message and grinned. At the sound of a car door, he looked up and sighed. "Hi honey."

"Are you coming with us or..." A.J held Amber as he stood watching Shane. He hadn't been able to get in the car and leave the hotel. Fear and worry making him stay and wait for Shane. "Please Shane, I just..."

"We're going home, Kevin and Kofi are going to pick the boys up and bring them to the house." Walking over to the man watching him, Shane leaned down and pressed a kiss against Amber's curls before kissing A.J. "Get in the car honey, it's time to go home." He followed them into the backseat of the car before shutting the door. Once they were finally seated, Shane pulled A.J and Amber close to him. Wrapping an arm around the pair, Shane tightened his hold. Running a hand over Amber's curls, he watched as both father and daughter slept next to him. "From now on if I can't be with you someone else will. At least until I can get rid of the threat to you both." The threat to Clayton had been eliminated, up next would be to eliminate the threat to Amber and A.J., something Shane was more than looking forward to.


	23. One More Day

_A.J twisted beneath Shane, panting as he arched up, groaning as Shane thrust into him. Slow, leisurely thrusts that had him gasping as pleasure raced along his nerves. Gasping in small breaths, A.J pressed up, hips matching the rhythm Shane set. "Please...Shane, I-I need..."_

 _"_ _I know sweetheart, you've been so good for me. Just a little longer and you can cum, I promise."_

 _Shaking with the need to let go, A.J couldn't stop the sound that left him. Wrapping his legs around Shane's waist, he panted as his arms were lifted above his head. His jaw clenched as Shane slid deeper, his thrust turning harder as he pressed A.J against the bed. When Shane suddenly stopped, A.J whined in displeasure. "No, honey please, I'm so..."_

 _"_ _Always were demanding, even when we were kids you wanted your way."_

 _Eyes snapping open, A.J jerked back to find Wellington staring down at him. "No, wh-where is Shane, how the fuck did you get here?!"_

 _"_ _Aww are we worried about our little boyfriend? Well you shouldn't be, he's been watching this whole time."_

 _Turning in surprise, A.J looked to his left and bit back the harsh sound that rose in his throat. "What did you do to him? Shane, are you..." He started in surprise when Shane's head was lifted, his face bloody and bruised. "Shane? Shane answer me, what hap..."_

 _"_ _He can not save you, I told you before Allen you belong to me not him! Did you think I would simply let you go?! They killed my cousin, that whore of a sister of yours had the nerve to murder him as if he were_ nothing _. So to repay her I will do what Sydney failed to do. I will get not only you and your daughter but Clayton as well."_

 _"_ _You son of a bitch, you can't have them! You touch either of them and I'll..._

 _"_ _You'll do what Allen, you will call your little boyfriend and his friends? I will make you all pay, understand me?! All of you will suffer for what we have had to endure!"_

 _A.J pulled on the bindings around his wrist, his worried gaze going back to Shane. "What are you going to do Wells?" He could hear the labored breaths coming from Shane, watched as he struggled against the bindings holding him in place. "Shane..." He didn't notice when Wells left the bed, watching Shane with wide eyes. "Let Shane go Wells, he has nothing..."_

 _"_ _He took you from me! He took you from me and now he will pay for that!"_

 _A.J pulled at his bindings harder, hissing as the rough material started to chafe his skin. "You leave Shane out of this Wells! Just...let Shane go, I'll go with you, no problems but please let him go. Let Shane go and..."_

 _"_ _No, he can't have you. If I don't kill you Sadie or Drè will."_

 _A.J tried to hold back the quick laugh that left him, eyes blurring as he watched Wellington walk over to Shane and kick him. "No! Wells please, don't hurt him! You can have anything you want just please let Shane go!"_

 _"_ _He killed my cousin. You allowed them to take Sydney away from me! Why..."_

 _"_ _You raped my sister! You raped her and left her for fucking dead so why should I care..." A.J broke off at the bright red line that appeared across Shane's chest. "No! You bastard don't touch him!"_

 _"_ _Allen."_

 _Pulling harder on his writs, A.J felt his stomach clench as Wellington moved the blade up to Shane's throat. "Wells please, don't do this, please just let Shane go! You have what you want, why..."_

 _"_ _He took the only man who loved me The only man to be a father to me. He and that bitch sister of yours stole Sydney from me!"_

 _A.J watched as Wellington's hand shook, the blade pressing against Shane's skin. "Shane..."_

 _"_ _It's ok honey, no matter what I will always be with you."_

 _When the blade slid across Shane's throat, A.J let out a low, wounded sound. Watching as Wellington let go of Shane's head, letting him fall to the floor to bleed out. "No, nonononono! You son of a bitch! Shane?! Shane get up, you have to get up! You can't let this asshole win! Shane, please!"_

"Shane..."

Climbing back under the covers, Shane frowned at the soft tone. "Allen?" He leaned over and ran a hand across the broad back, surprised to find it covered in sweat. "Allen, honey wake up." The wounded sound that filled the room made his heart stop. Pulling back the covers, Shane pulled A.J closer to him. "Allen, sweetheart, open your eyes please." Running a hand through dark, sweaty, brunette hair Shane watched the play of emotions crossing A.J.'s face.

"Shane...please..."

Shane sat up, pulling A.J onto his lap. "Allen, wake up you're having a nightmare." He held the shaking body closer, stomach churning at the look of pain on A.J.'s bearded face. "Honey, you're scaring me. Open your eyes, please?"

A.J jerked against the man holding him, hands automatically reaching for him. "Sh-shane?" He opened his eyes, staring up at the smiling man

"Hi sweetheart, you sounded as if you were in pain. Are you ok, what is it?" Shane watched as A.J moved, his bright blue gaze never leaving his face. "Allen wha..." He was cut off by a hard, bruising kiss. Groaning, Shane shivered at the hot body pressing against his. He tried to remember that A.J., up until a few moments ago, had actually been sleep. Sliding his hands up A.J.'s back, Shane pulled him closer. "Honey...honey wait, we..." He broke off at the hot press of A.J.'s lips against his neck. Shane fought back the shudder that moved down his spine as his hands went to A.J.'s hips. Gripping them tightly as he moved on Shane's lap. Panting as pleasure spread through him, Shane arched at the feel of hot hands moving over him. "A-allen wait..." Shane tried to fight back the fog clouding his mind, shifting on the bed as A.J pressed against him harder. He didn't resist the demanding hands pulling at his sweats, simply raised his hips, groaning in relief when they were pressed skin against skin. "Sweetheart..."

A.J shivered as he ran his hands over Shane, sliding down and under the covers. He felt the hard body start in surprise when he brushed a kiss across Shane's stomach. Leaning down, he licked a path down from Shane's belly button to his pelvis. He could hear the small gusts of air leaving Shane, heard the rumbling in his chest as he struggled to maintain control. Chuckling softly, A.J moved down further, hands brushing over Shane's thighs, squeezing in appreciation. When he was eye level with Shane's straining cock, A.J leaned forward, tongue peeking out and licked the tip. He felt his stomach clench at the sound that left the big man, sliding his mouth completely down and over Shane. Humming, A.J didn't stop the other man from moving, groaning as Shane fucked his mouth.

Shane panted as he tried to keep still. He hadn't been expecting A.J to give him a blow job but he wasn't going to stop him either. Pushing the sheets down, Shane slid his hand into A.J.'s hair, tightening his hold as he tried not to get off. "Christ, if I had known..." Shane's jaw clenched at the feel of a finger pressing against his hole. He fought back the sound that rose in his throat as he shifted against the sheets. "Please...honey, I..." Shane arched as a finger was pressed into him. He wasn't expecting the sharp pain, his body tightening against the intrusion. Nor was he expecting the sound that left him, echoing off the walls around the room.

A.J watched as Shane started to fall apart. His face was flushed a light red, jaw clenched tight as he tried desperately to hold in the sounds leaving him. A.J slowly pressed deeper, watching as Shane's chest rose and fell, his breaths leaving him in small gusts. It was rare to see Shane lose control, to fall completely apart knowing that the only one who could put the pieces back together was A.J. "You can let go honey, I'm right here." He watched as Shane twisted against the sheets, a light sheen of sweat beginning to cover his skin. "Look at you, stop fighting it for once and just let go."

Shane fought against the hot tide sweeping over him, wanting desperately to reach down and pull A.J up. He wanted to be inside A.J before he came but his body was betraying what his mind wanted. Pressing his hips down, Shane moaned when he felt two fingers pressing into him. The pain brief as his body relaxed back against the bed. He couldn't help the sharp sound that left him when A.J brushed his prostate. Head pressing back against the pillows, Shane tried to say something but the only thing he got out was as breathy moan, fingers twisting in the sheets as his orgasm started to spread through him.

A.J knew Shane was close, watched as he writhed and twisted against the sheets. Pressing deeper, he searched again for that small bundle of nerves. He couldn't get enough of Shane's reaction, his face going slack as his eyes widened in wonder. He knew he'd found what he was looking for when the big, hard body in front of him stiffened and Shane's breathing changed. Massaging the sensitive bundle, A.J stared in awe as Shane fell apart. He wrapped his free hand around Shane's swollen cock, stroking gently as Shane thrust up. He couldn't help the fierce surge of possessive pride as Shane rode his fingers, hips moving in small desperate thrusts.

"Allen, ha...I-I, please...let me..." Shane couldn't think, let alone get out a full, coherent sentence. He was right on the edge, body taut with the need to be set free. Gasping in surprise, Shane's eyes snapped open when A.J suddenly stopped. "No, Allen, please, I'm so close, I just..."

A.J moved over Shane, sucking in a harsh breath as he leaned down and kissed him. "I know, ok and I'm going to take care of you. Don't I always?" At Shane's quick nod, A.J reached back and lined Shane's cock up with his hole. "Gonna be quick, I didn't..." A.J hissed in pain as he pressed back, jaw clenched with the desire to pull away. Gasping in relief when Shane was fully inside of him, A.J slowly moved up, hands pressing flat against the broad chest in front of him. He watched the glazed expression on Shane's face, knew he was to far gone to do anything but enjoy himself.

Shane gripped A.J.'s hips, fingers curving into his skin as they moved together. Shane tried to wait, breathing as deeply as possible but it was to late. A.J was hot and tight around him like a glove and after their earlier foreplay, Shane wanted nothing more than to just let go. "I'm not, ha, Allen...not going to last, please...w-would you let me..." Shane slid his hands up A.J.'s back pulling him down, changing the angle for them both.

A.J sucked in a quick breath of surprise as Shane thrust up, the change in angle forcing Shane deeper. He pressed a kiss against Shane's neck, as he matched the pace Shane set. "Mwen ba ou kò mwen pou plezi ou, kè mwen pou lanmou ou, nanm mwen pou nanm ou...fè avè m jan ou tanpri." (I give you my body for your pleasure, my heart for your love, my soul for your soul...do with me as you please.)

Shane stiffened, breath stopping in his chest as he held onto the trembling man above him. He couldn't control the moan that left him, hands bruising in their grip on A.J.'s hips. Shane felt the room tilt as he came, body taut, hips thrusting wildly as A.J.'s words wrapped around his lust fogged brain. "My pleasure." Shane groaned low, holding A.J in place as he thrust up one last time.

A.J let out a soft hiss of relief as he reached down and stroked himself. He watched the panting man beneath him, the dark gaze slowly beginning to clear. "Shane..." A.J whispered, desperate to cum now that Shane had. "Please." He groaned as Shane wrapped a hand around him and moved up then down. Moving back, A.J let out a soft huff of thanks that Shane hadn't gone completely soft. Leaning forward, A.J felt Shane shiver as his hips ground down.

Shane sucked in a quick breath, surprise making him thrust up as he hardened again. "Allen?" He watched the man above him, bright ocean blue eyes were dilated and unfocused. His face was flushed a light pink, mouth shaped into a small _o_. Tightening his grip, Shane kept up their pace until A.J was shaking and twisting above him. Planting his feet, Shane thrust up sharply, groaning as A.J tightened around him. "Christ, it's to soon." Shane whispered, voice shaky as his body decided differently.

A.J arched back as he came, whispering Shane's name as large hands roamed over him. Looking down, he gave Shane a shaky smile, watching as Shane went over again. Sighing in relief, A.J slumped forward, laying his head against Shane's chest. "Shane..."

"I have to sweetheart, we've already been over this." Shane said softly after a beat of silence. He frowned in displeasure when A.J moved to his side, a tired sigh leaving him. "Allen?"

"He killed you, in my dream Wells had me tied to a bed and you were..." A.J broke off as he ran a hand across Shane's chest. "He made you watch after beating you...he made you watch then he...y-you were hurt Shane and I couldn't get to you and he killed you. Said you and Sai took Sydney from him so..."

"So he was taking me from you." Shane pulled A.J closer to him, running a hand across his back. "I'm not going by myself Allen but I do have to go. If I could send someone else then I would but it has to be handled by me or Stephanie and with the girls sick..."

"It falls to you. I understand that but one more day won't hurt will it? Please, Shane I don't ask you for much a-and I'm not talking about that either." A.J flushed at the grin on Shane's face. "That's the problem, we haven't been focused on what's going on around us. Someone is trying to _kill_ you Shane, twice...twice they tried and after what happened to Sydney, Wells _will_ try to get to you." A.J wasn't sure how to explain it but he just had a bad feeling about Shane leaving later in the day. "Shane, please."

Shane frowned but nodded, he wasn't sure what convinced him but when A.J relaxed beside him, he relaxed. "An extra day with you and the kids doesn't really sound all that bad. Maybe we can get in a swim at the lake?"

A.J nodded, yawning as he stretched out along Shane's side. "Ams likes picnics, she has this thing about being able to help make stuff." Sitting up, A.J reached for his phone. "I'll have Sai get a basket together and let the kids pick their food."

"Sounds good to me, how about we leave in about an hour? I need a nap." He grinned as A.J shook his head. "Well, you know, if the kids are swimming, I may get lucky with you." Shane chuckled as A.J gave him a light punch in the arm. "Ow?" He couldn't help laughing at the mock glare he was given. "I love you."

A.J felt his grin widen as he watched Shane. "I love you too Shane. No matter what I always will." A.J leaned down and gave Shane a quick kiss. "Sadie says she'll help but I've got to make sure we get our food in there as well. You get the privilege of carrying the basket so I'm going to make it extra heavy."

"The only way to do that would be to put one of the kids in the basket." Shane laughed at the thoughtful expression that crossed A.J.'s face. "No, Allen do not put one of our children in the basket."

"But Ams would fit if I got the grill basket." A.J climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "What do you want me to get for you?"

Shane thought about it as he dozed on the bed. "Anything but strawberries right now. For some reason they're leaving a bad taste in my mouth."

A.J frowned as he stared at his reflection. Shane loved strawberries, has never had a complaint about them before now. "How long has that been going on?" A.J washed his hands and face, sighing at the feel of the cool water against his skin. When he didn't receive an answer, he looked back into the bedroom and grinned. Shane was now laying on his stomach sound asleep. Shaking his head, A.J finished in the bathroom and headed back towards the bed. "I'll come wake you when we're done." Running a hand over Shane's back A.J moved away from the bed. He knew that he and the kids would enjoy an extra day with Shane, hopefully giving him a chance to talk to Sadie about his dream. This was one time when the old adage, _dreams do come true_ , would be fatal if it did.

* * *

Hey guys, as we all know Survivor Series is coming up :D! YAY! I am soooooo excited lol but anyway here's what I was thinking...who wants to join me in watching? I was thinking it would be cool to chill out with you guys, talk about the show and story ideas and just get to know each other o.o...No pressure and it's not as if I'm going to stop updating if you can't join the group :) but if you don't have access to the PPV then hey ;) anyway hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter! Tank you for reading and love you all!


	24. The Murder of A Warrior

Shane watched the television screen in front of him, grinning at the brunette flying through the air. He would admit to a sense of disappointment at not being able to see tonight's show but content to see him later tonight. A.J and the kids were going to enjoy the show then dinner with family and friends. Sighing, he glanced down at his phone, frowning as it lit up with a message from Danial. Before he could open it, Shane was thrown to the floor as the car came to an abrupt stop. Looking up, he let out a hiss of pain as his side throbbed. "Alistair, the reason we stopped so suddenly is..."

"There is a burning vehicle blocking the road. Do you want me to see if they require assistance?"

Shane looked over the front passenger seat and frowned. "Who the hell is that? Does it look like..." He broke off as four men dressed in black got out of the smoking vehicle. "Back up Alistair, we need to get out of here now."

"We can't there's someone behind us as well."

Shane bit back a curse as he watched the dark clad figures approach the car. "Do as they say, don't resist, and no matter what do not tell them who you are. If it's who I think it is, giving your name could get you killed." Reaching into the black bag beside him, Shane handed Alistair a vest. "If you get the chance to run, you run Alistair, understand?"

"Sir?"

"I need you to find a way to get back to the farmhouse. Tell Juls and Bray everything you can remember from tonight, understand?" When the dark head nodded, Shane sighed. He let out a soft curse as Wellington came into view. "This is the worst way for tonight to go."

 _"_ _Come out come out where ever you are! I'm going to cut out your heart and put it in a jar! Come out come out the murderer in the car! Come out and show me the real coward that you are!"_

"It's Wellington." Pulling out a small black bag, Shane handed it to Alistair. "Take this, make sure you give it to Sadie or Drè, no one else Alistair, not even your twin." Pulling out a silver case, Shane put in the combination until the locks clicked. "Alistair, you have your holster with you?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Good, take a pistol, make sure you don't use it unless necessary. Wellington will do anything to get Allen and if that means using you he will." Shane watched as the group started to circle the car. "No matter what happens to me you make sure you get back to the farmhouse." Pulling out his phone, Shane dialed A.J., grinning when the cal was answered on the second ring.

 _"_ _Shane?"_

"Hi honey, congratulations on a great show, you looked really good tonight." Shane kept his gaze on the men while putting on his bluetooth. "Allen, I need you to do something for me, ok?"

 _"_ _Anything, what's up?"_

"I need you to find Danial and tell him that the mask has been dropped over the eagle's eyes." Shane glanced over at Alistair, moving back as the door was jerked open and he was motioned out. "Make sure you repeat it exactly like that. Now before anything else I need you to mute your phone." Shane moved back from the doors, tensing as Wellington's voice got closer. "No matter what you hear don't forget I love you and the kids Allen."

 _"_ _Shane what in the hell are you talking about? You'll be here..."_

"I may not be making it back as planned sweetheart and if that happens I need you to make sure you tell Danial what I said." Shane took a deep breath, face going blank at the man now glaring at him through the car door. "Wellington."

"Get your murdering ass out of the car McMahon... _now!_ "

Shane felt his temper spike at the tone but knew he couldn't risk getting himself hurt right now. Still, he couldn't help taunting the other man. "And if I don't? What do you plan to do about it?"

"I'll make sure to send you back to Allen piece by piece as long as he is not with me."

 _"_ _Shane is that...why do I hear Wells' voice?! Are you in trouble, is that..."_

"Just do as I asked honey, I will talk to you later." Shane put his phone in his pocket, grateful that his bluetooth wasn't easily visible. He could hear A.J on the other line yelling for Danial as he climbed out of the car. Glancing over at Alistair, he felt a quick flash of relief that he hadn't been hurt. Standing in front of Wellington and a man who looked a lot like Clay, Shane frowned. "What is the meaning of this? How did you find out where..."

"Money can buy you anything and if you have enough of it you can get whatever you want."

Shane glared at Wellington, aware that someone close to either Allen or himself had betrayed them...again. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want Allen of course and you will give him back to me."

Shane felt a laugh bubble up in his chest as A.J now yelled at Danial and Natalia. "I'm not giving him up, the only way for you to get to Allen would be over my dead body. Even then you would still have to get past his brother and sister."

"Which I have done before, you are merely a stepping stone in my path to reclaiming what is mine."

"Are you not fucking listening to me, you can not have him, Allen belongs to me _not_ you." Shane tried to keep his temper in check, ignoring the man shouting in his ear. "If you think I will simply hand him over to you..."

 _"_ _Danial I need you to do something! Find out where Shane is, he should have been in the car which means Al is with him. Call Alex o-or Clay, they have to know..._

"I do not _expect_ anything, I _do_ expect you to put up a fight, I for one would love that. To get to beat your ass finally after everything you have done!"

" _I_ have done? I have done _nothing_ compared to you! _You_ who can't seem to let go of a man that no longer wants you! _You_ , who can't get it through their head that their ex no longer has feelings for them! You chase after a man that has moved on with his life, why can't you? Why can't you let him go?" Shane watched as Wellington's face turned red with anger. He tried to ignore the panicked voice in his ear, stomach twisting at the worry in A.J.'s tone.

 _"_ _Shane what the fuck is going on? Are you and Al ok, what do I need to do to help?!"_

"Because he was meant for me! My father said I could have him, made sure I was able to get him and then you...you and your _fancy company_ come around and try to take him from me!"

" _I_ didn't do that _you_ did. Do not blame me..." Shane broke off at the knife now pointing at his throat. "Can't face me without a weapon we see."

"Relâchez Alistair, il ne nous a rien fait. Laissez-le partir au moment où il revient à l'endroit où ils allaient, ce _meurtrier_ sera mort."(Release Alistair, he has done nothing to us. Let him go by the time he makes it back to wherever they were going, this murderer will be dead.)

Shane looked up to see a woman with piercing hazel eyes staring back at him. Glancing over at Alistair, Shane held in a sigh of relief as he was let go. "Who are you?"

"I am Amalia Cozètte Cantù-Bordèux, wife of the late Sydney Bordèux. I am here because I demand my weight in flesh."

"I didn't kill Sydney." Shane watched as the woman smiled at him, the look cold and calculating. "I wish I had but unfortunately it wasn't me."

"I am well aware of the _witch_ and her protectors. You are the primary one, the pillar of her strength as well as the one who keeps our darling Wellington from his true love."

"Allen doesn't love him, has made it clear more than once that he has chosen me and yet Wellington can't seem to let him go." Shane felt the urge to wipe the smirk off of Wellington's face, knowing exactly what the woman was hinting at. "She will not let this go unpunished, you harm me you risk her brothers unhappiness."

"Then I will risk it, she took my Sydney from me! I will take _you_ from _her_!"

Shane jerked back, gaze moving down as a burning pain started in his stomach then spread. Looking up in surprise, he stared at the man in front of him. "You shot me?" He knew the answer to the question but the shock of what had just happened...

 _"_ _Shane...Shane was that...has someone been shot?! I swear to god if you've been shot..._

Shane felt a small smile curve his lips as he slowly sank to his knees. "No matter what happens to me, you will never have him."

A.J blinked in surprise at the sound of the second shot, hands shaking as he looked up at Danial. "Shane?" He could hear the other people around him, the sound of a female yelling and Wellington's hysterical laugh. "Shane answer me please."

Danial paced across the room, talking to Bray and watching A.J. "No, he's not really saying much but we've been recording the conversation. I don't know Wyatt, Shane went to Baltimore for business two weeks ago and was supposed to be back tonight. From what we just heard..."

"Shane's not dead." A.J stared at the phone, listening to the sounds of what sounded like someone being drug across gravel. "He's not, Shane is...Sadie said there is no way Shane..." He couldn't catch his breath, the sound of the gunshots still echoing in his ears. "They shot him twice Danial."

Danial frowned as he sat down next to A.J. "Allen maybe you should go check on the kids. Bring them here, Clayton and Alexander are on their way, they can take the kids out to the farmhouse."

 _"_ _Do not leave him alone Bryan, if what you both have heard is true then we must find Shane immediately. Sadie will not stand for this and there will be more blood shed than necessary."_

"Yeah, well just make sure you let me know what ever you find. I'm going to stay here with Allen, Nattie went to look for Becky and Big E."

 _"_ _Good, I will contact Sadie myself. Do not worry we will take care of it."_

Danial glared down at the now black screen. "Yeah, you two taking care of it is what worries me." Sighing, he looked up at the pale man next to him. "Allen?"

"I asked him to wait an extra day before he left, he almost...w-we were so occupied the day of that he almost missed that flight too. He was supposed to be home tonight Danial. We're supposed to go to dinner and a late movie. Shane never breaks a promise, he would never..."

Danial watched as bright blue eyes turned watery. "What did he say before you found me?"

"The eagle has been unmasked or something like that. I don't...I can't remember." A.J stared at the phone, listening to the conversation on the other end. "Shane's not said anything in a while, do you think..."

"No, you know how your sister is, Juls won't stand for this either. Especially since it will upset Sadie and with it upsetting you that's a guarantee to upset her."

"The mask has been dropped over the eagle's eyes. Shane said to repeat it exactly like that and you would know what that means." A.J looked up at Danial. "This is worse than when the helicopter crashed. At least then we knew and could see him, now..."

Danial dialed Bray again, repeating what A.J just told him. "He has to be in the car Wyatt or somewhere in the general vicinity."

 _"_ _If they moved him it will take longer, we may go with Hunter's suggestion and wait until morning. If anything they are now in our territory, we will find them."_

"I sure hope so because if Wellington comes after Allen now there's no guarantee that Allen won't kill him." Danial studied the other man, watching as he ran a hand over his phone. "Look, let me know what ever you find. I'm going to take Allen and the kids to the hotel, maybe catch E or Kofi on the way out."

 _"_ _Have Natalia call Sadie to check up on her. If the people you two heard can be believed they will go after Sadie or Andrès next then Allen as well as the children."_

Danial nodded, reaching out to lay a hand on A.J.'s shoulder. "Yeah ok, well either way keep me informed."

 _"_ _We will Danial and..."_

Danial tried to ignore the shiver the soft tone invoked, hating how Wyatt still had some type of power over him. "And what Wyatt?"

 _"_ _Thank you for watching over him, after everything I put you through you are not obligated to assist us."_

Flushing, Danial turned away from A.J., sucking in a quick breath to calm his nerves. "Yeah well it's for Shane and Allen mostly, they're both my friends."

 _"_ _Than on his behalf I thank you, Bryan. Be safe, it would not do for something to happen to you as well."_

Danial pushed back the hot flood that moved over him. Bray's words shouldn't mean so much but they did. After all this time he was still affected by the other and his powers. "It's not a problem, now I umm, I-I need to go. We've got to go get the kids and find Nattie or Becky...well speaking of, I'll call you once we're back at the hotel."

 _"_ _Goodbye Danial."_

"Ladies, glad to finally see you." Danial nodded to Nat and Becky. "Where's Charlotte?"

"She's on her way, had something she needed to do first."

Danial nodded at Becky's answer, aware that both women were watching A.J.

"Shane?"

"They shot him...twice. They shot him and he hasn't said anything since b-but Shane isn't dead. Sadie said...s-she said Shane can't die, that the fireflies wouldn't let him. Sadie promised they would watch over him, that I..." A.J broke off at the sound of a knock on the door. Looking up he saw Big E, Kofi, and Xavier standing there. "They shot Shane, E they shot him and now..."

Danial watched the big man enter the room, his usually smiling face set in determined lines. "Take him to his dressing room. Get the kids and his gear then head back to the hotel. We head out to the farmhouse tonight."

"And you?" E looked from Danial to Nattie and Becky. "Am I staying and sending Kofi?"

"No, You're going with Allen, if he shows up without an escort I'm liable to get cursed." He grinned at A.J.'s soft huff. "I'm not chancing your sisters anger."

"Speaking of, she's calling me now." Natalia looked down at her phone as she answered it. "Sadie?"

 _"_ _Nat please tell me you are looking at my brother right now. Please tell me that he was not with Shane..."_

"He's right here and the phone's still on. We can hear what ever is going on but nothing from Shane."

 _"_ _Juls and Bray found the car. He was thirty miles outside the city. I am coming up tonight, everyone is to meet at the farmhouse. From what I could understand they found Alistair in the woods."_

"How was he, Alex know yet?" Natalia motioned Danial over, not wanting to upset A.J. She turned the phone on speaker but kept the volume down. "E, Kofi take A.J to go get the kids. Xavier find Owens and tell him to be ready for a fight then find the Usos's. We will have to call them and Roman in for help on this one."

"I can help here Nattie, I can't just leave and Shane..."

"Could be hurt and you not being safe is something he does not need to worry about right now. Go with E and Kofi, get the kids and your stuff together. We'll ride out together just to make sure there is no trouble." Nattie nodded her head, giving A.J a small smile. "You know your sister and Bray won't stand for anything happening to Shane. And Sadie would just as soon slit the throat of anyone who upsets you than not do anything." She gave A.J a quick hug. "Go, you need to focus on the kids for a few, and when you come back hopefully we know something more."

A.J nodded, picking up his phone and following Big E from the room. He couldn't sort out how he should feel or if he should feel anything at all. "They shot him E, as if it were nothing they shot him and Shane didn't even..." A.J broke off as he went back over Shane's last words. _No matter what happens to me you will never have him._ "Do you...do you think that they..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words, stomach twisting at the thought. Looking up at the silent man next to him, A.J took a quick breath. "E?"

"It would be easy to say nothing happened to him but you heard what happened just not who it happened to. You said they shot him but how many times, maybe he was able to get a shot off? Hopefully we find out something soon because to be honest, things just don't feel right."

"What do you mean? Xavier still dating Faith?" At the other's frown of frustration, A.J blinked in surprise. "He told us that he wasn't seeing her anymore. That she had been trying to cause trouble and he didn't need that in his life right now."

"Yeah well that's not how it looks if you ask me. She's a little to inquisitive for my taste."

A.J grinned at E's statement, shaking his head as he pushed open the door to his dressing room. He let out a sigh of relief at the sounds of the kids playing. "Hey guys who's up for pizza and a movie?" At twin shouts of agreement, A.J nodded, glancing over at a now silent Dominic. "Dom?"

"Is everything ok with my dad, you were on the phone with him earlier but..."

"Yeah, as far as I know everything's ok, he may be a little late getting in, that's all." A.J gave him a reassuring grin, hoping it would at least ease the look of worry on Dominic's face. "Dom, what is it?"

"Will we have to go back to mom's, her new boyfriend doesn't really like us being around."

"No, you're staying with me until I can reach your grandmother. Shane said you're supposed to travel with us until we get to Nantucket then you're staying with your grandmother for a few days." A.J watched as a look of relief crossed the small face. Heat constricting, A.J took a shallow breath. "I'm going to go change, E is going to stay with us until we get back to the hotel." At the chorus of agreements, A.J turned towards the bathroom. Grabbing his bag on the way, he kept his gaze focused on the floor until he was in the bathroom, door shut firmly behind him. If what he had heard was true then he'd lost Shane. After two weeks of him being gone on a business trip, A.J had been more than ready to see him. "He took him from me." A.J whispered softly, hands shaking as he looked down at the now silent phone. Pressing the mute button, A.J took a quick breath before trying one more time to reach Shane. "Shane, honey, please, if you can hear me let me know. Please, give me something." Voice breaking, A.J tried to hold back the trembling, the fear that maybe this time Wellington had succeeded in taking from him the one thing he's ever wanted in his life. _No matter what happens to me you can never have him._ "If you took him from me I swear I'll make you pay Wells. After everything you've done, you can't have Shane, I won't let you. I will see you in hell before I let that happen."

Getting dressed, A.J glanced around the bathroom, making sure nothing would be left behind. By the time he opened the door, the dressing room was filled with three more people. One of which made him wish to be home. "Anything?" He asked softly, aware that the children were still in the room. "Please tell me you know this bitch and..."

"I do and we will discuss it once the children have been put to bed. Until then, come, let's take them out to eat. I wish to spend some time with you, if you do not mind?"

A.J looked over into gray green eyes and sighed. "You know I don't but going out? I just...I'd rather stay in, honestly."

"You know that is not what Shane would want, especially since you have already told Dominic that everything was alright."

A.J looked over at the small trio, watching as Dominic and Asher tried to teach Amber French. "How long Sadie?"

"I do not know frè but I swear to you I will do everything I can to help fix this."

A.J nodded as he packed his bag. Walking over to the three in the corner, he grinned when bright blue eyes turned to him. "Hi angel."

"Bowon joor daddy!"

He grinned at the excited laugh, leaning down to pick Amber up, A.J gave her a quick kiss. "Good job baby girl. How about we learn some more over something to eat?"

"Pizza daddy? You said..."

"Yes fussy we'll go get pizza." A.J grinned at the kiss he was given, arms tightening around the small blond. "Do daddy a favor, grab your coat and gloves, it's kind of cold and I don't want you to get sick." When she nodded, A.J set her down and watched as she ran over to Sadie. Watching as Dominic and Asher followed, A.J reached for Shane's leather jacket. He'd left it in his hurry to catch his plane and A.J.'s worn it since. He wouldn't show how he was feeling in front of the kids, knowing worrying them would only make it worse. Instead, he gave them all a grin as they headed out. Until he had been given solid proof that Shane was dead, he wouldn't believe it. Not until he'd seen a body would he ever let Shane go.


End file.
